Sensei
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sepertinya, kesalahan terbesar Sakura adalah pindah ke Konoha High School. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan guru bernama Uchiha Sasuke, firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi./SasuSaku/Slight NaruHina/DLDR! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Suasana Konoha High School begitu ramai. Beberapa murid baru dengan senyum di wajahnya masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya. Beberapa diantaranya masih takut akan sekolah barunya.

Beberapa senior mulai mencari mangsa baru untuk dimintai uang atau mangsa baru untuk di pacari. Apalagi siswi baru tahun ini memiliki wajah yang manis dan menggemaskan.

Gadis berambut merah muda membawa tasnya dan menarik napas panjang. Ini adalah harinya yang baru. Awal dimana dirinya akan menggapai semua cita-cita, mimpi dan harapannya. Dia tidak membiarkan semuanya sia-sia.

"Oh- kamu Haruno Sakura, ya?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis bercepol dan tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Tenten. Kita satu kelas lho."

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu denganmu. Murid yang mendapatkan pindahan yang katanya mendapatkan nilai sempurna." Tenten menarik tangan Sakura. "Sasuke sensei sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa kamu hari ini akan datang dan aku diperintahkan untuk menyambutmu.

Sakura tersenyum canggung ketika beberapa teman sekelasnya menyambutnya. Sepertinya, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik hari ini.

"Jaa- ini kelas kita." Tenten tersenyum. "Ayo masuk."

"Whoaa! Dia cantik sekali!"

"Kiba! Kau terlalu berisik!"

Tenten tertawa dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku sudah satu sekolah dengan mereka semua dari sekolah menengah pertama. Harap di maklumi jika otak mereka agak sedikit gesrek," ucap Tenten. "Aku harap kamu betah berada satu kelas dengan mereka."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Oi! Wali kelas kita datang!"

Beberapa siswa segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Sakura mencoba merapikan roknya dan duduk dengan manis. Dia tidak ingin tampil jelek di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, apalagi di hadapan wali kelasnya.

Beberapa guru melewati kelas mereka. Ada yang sexy, ada yang tampan, ada juga yang tua, dan berwajah galak. Beberapa murid kelas 3-A dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, seperti apa wali kelasnya nanti. Apakah tampan? Baik? Lucu?

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas ketika seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Mereka menjadi tegang. Memang wajah guru itu tampan, tetapi tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan sepertinya mematikan. _Jadi, ini wali kelasnya?_

"Ohayou!" sapa guru itu dengan suara dingin dan dalam.

"Ohayou, sensei!"

Mata hitam itu bagaikan elang yang mencari mangsa. Memandang sekeliling kelas.

"Jadi, kita kedatangan dua murid baru disini." Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas yang dibawanya. "Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata."

" _Hai'."_ mereka menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke dan menjabat sebagai wali kelas 2-A. Saya adalah guru Matematika," ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku ingin Hyuuga memperkenalkan diri. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Sakura melirik gadis berambut indigo yang dia kenal sebagai Hinata. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Pelajaran kesukaanku Bi-Biologi. Harapan ke depan, bisa menjadi le-lebih baik."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Sasuke memandang gadis itu dari atas ke bawah dan tertuju pada dada besar milik Hinata. Bahkan mengenakan seragam yang kebesaran saja masih bisa memperlihatkan payudara besar itu.

"Hn. Apakah kamu adiknya Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup. "Dari mana sensei me-mengenal Neji-nii?"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal si tampan berwajah cantik itu? Mereka dan teman-temannya sempat menjadi Casanova saat di kampus dulu. Pantas saja Neji dijuluki _Sister Complex_ jika adiknya memiliki dada ekstra seperti itu.

"Hn. Dia teman sekampusku dulu." Sasuke memandang Hinata. "Saranku, berhati-hatilah dengan guru Biologi bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia mesum."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Gagal paham dengan maksud dari wali kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke berdeham ketika melihat kebingungan di wajah Sakura dan Hinata. Sedangkan murid-murid yang lainnya hanya mendengus geli.

"Oke, sekarang kau Haruno."

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Pelajaran kesukaanku Matematika dan harapan ke depanku aku bisa membahagiakan ibuku."

Sasuke memandang siswi bernama Sakura itu sebelum memandang kertas yang dibawanya. Menganggukan kepalanya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Aku lihat nilaimu tinggi."

"Eh?" Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "I-iya, Sensei."

"Pertahankan nilaimu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura duduk kembali di kursinya dan menarik napas panjang. Tangannya sampai dingin, dia tidak terbiasa melakukan ini. Apalagi dihadapan guru setampan Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke berjalan menuju meja guru dan meletakan kertas yang dibawanya. "Kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

Sakura mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Sasuke dengan cepat dan menyerahkannya kepada wali kelasnya itu. Sasuke dengan teliti meneliti jawaban milik Sakura dan memandang anak didiknya itu.

"Bagus, kamu boleh duduk."

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di bangkunya. Pelajaran yang diajarkan sudah pernah dia kuasai sebelumnya. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengerjakan semua itu.

" _Sughoii._ "

"Sakura-chan, bantu aku mengerjakannya!"

Sasuke memandang kelasnya yang mulai berisik.

"Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri! Kalian bisa membuka buku jika tidak paham."

"Membaca saja masih membuat kami tidak paham, sensei." Suara di ujung ruangan terdengar. "Ini kan bukan pelajaran sejarah yang hanya bisa dibaca."

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Haruno. Terangkan materi tentang _Elips_ ini di depan agar teman-temanmu paham."

"Eh? Saya sensei?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang, Sakura maju ke depan kelas membawa bukunya. Dia mulai menjelaskan materi dengan lancar tanpa ada kendala apapun. Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan dan Sakura dengan mudah menjawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memandang Sakura yang sedang menjelaskan materi. Gerakannya _luwes_ sekali, seolah-olah dia pernah mengajar sebelumnya. Caranya menjelaskan juga alami sekali.

"Hoaaa! Akhirnya aku paham!"

"Aku juga!"

"Karena kalian sudah paham, kerjakan soal itu dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan kumpulkan!"

Mereka kalang kabut dan segera mengerjakan soal yang diberikan. Sakura tersenyum manis dan kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian emeraldnya bisa menangkap onyx milik wali kelasnya yang memandangnya dengan intens. Entah mengapa tatapan itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Tatapan itu.. seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

.

.

"Wh-Whoah.. besar sekali!"

Mereka semua memandang guru berkulit tan dan berambut pirang yang sedang melotot memandangi dada besar milik Hinata. Sudah terkenal di seantero Konoha High School jika Uzumaki Naruto memang terkenal dengan guru yang mesum.

Tidak jarang, banyak siswi yang pernah mendapat kehangatan dari guru tampan itu. Meski tidak sampai ke tahap inti, banyak mereka yang bercerita bisa mencapai orgasme hanya karena lidah atau tangan guru hot itu. Apalagi guru mereka itu katanya memiliki kejantanan yang besar.

"Sensei, hidungnya berdarah."

Naruto menyentuh hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Se-sensei akan segera kembali."

Sakura memandang gurunya dengan pandangan aneh. Tenten hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Tenten, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia itu guru yang mesum, Sakura." Tenten mendesah lelah. "Hampir kebanyakan siswi cantik yang ada di sekolah ini pernah dibuat orgasme oleh guru itu."

"Hah?"

"Katanya, kejantanannya juga besar. Itu juga yang pernah merasakan hanya _Sexy Girl._ "

" _Sexy Girl?"_

"Uzumaki Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya. Mereka primadona di sekolah ini karena memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan wajah yang cantik. Mereka berada di kelas unggulan. Kata-katanya, mereka berusaha untuk bisa tidur dengan Sasuke-sensei."

"Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa." Ame menimpali. "Aku dengar Sasuke sensei tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Apalagi jika dilihat dari gayanya, aku yakin tipe Sasuke sensei pasti sangat tinggi. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai murid-murid seperti kita ini."

"Mungkin kamu benar."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ternyata begini kelakuan murid di Tokyo, ya? Di sekolah lamanya yang ada di Akita, murid-muridnya belum tercemar seperti ini. Pergaulannya juga tidak sebebas ini, dia merasa aneh berada di dalam lingkungan orang-orang yang sudah tidak tabu dengan seks bebas.

"Jadi, Sakura." Tenten memandang Sakura. "Kenapa kamu pindah kesini?"

Sakura akan menjawab ketika Naruto sensei masuk. Mereka dengan sigap duduk di bangkunya dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan.

Sakura merasa tidak aman berada di sekitar orang-orang mesum seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Dia memiliki dada yang besar, Teme! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya memakai baju olah raga yang ketat."

"Diam, dobe! Pikiran kotormu itu membuat telingaku sakit."

"Tapi dia benar-benar memiliki aset yang luar biasa. Aku ingin menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya." Naruto tersenyum mesum. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang membuatku mimisan hanya karena dadanya."

Sasuke meneguk kopinya. Mereka berada di kantin untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran sejenak sebelum mengajar. Mengajar murid-murid SMA terkadang membuat mereka naik darah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kamu mau jadi wali kelas." Naruto memakan ramennya. "Waktu nenek Tsunade menawarimu, kamu tidak mau."

"Hn. Aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa ini karena sesuatu? Apa kamu menyukai salah satu muridmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Teme! Apa jadinya jika sekolah tahu kamu menjalin kasih dengan seorang murid?"

"Kau berisik, dobe!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan umpatannya. "Semua ini bukan urusanmu, lagi pula aku bukan sepertimu yang suka meniduri gadis-gadis belia seperti itu. Apalagi muridmu sendiri."

"Aku hanya membuat mereka orgasme karena lidah dan tanganku."

"Sama saja, bodoh!"

Segerombolan murid-murid masuk ke dalam kantin dan mulai memesan makanan. Sasuke memandang arloji di tangannya dan baru menyadari jika waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Sakura-chan, kamu harus mencoba sandwich buatan kantin ini!"

"Maafkan aku, Tenten. Aku membawa bekal sendiri. Aku ikut kalian ke kantin hanya ingin mengenal sekolah ini."

Sasuke yang tadinya bangkit untuk segera pergi mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi ketika onyxnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang mencolok diantara teman-temannya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yooohooo.. fict baru lagi :3 ada yang paham dengan jalan cerita ini? ini masih prolog kok :3**

 **Yoshaaaaa! Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

"Sakura, kamu ingin memesan apa?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia tidak memiliki uang hanya untuk membeli makanan di kantin sekolah ini. Apalagi ketika melihat harganya yang cukup mahal itu. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dan hanya diberi uang sedikit untuk menghidupinya.

Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang pedagang di Chiba. Toko yang di kelola kedua orang tuanya juga tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu banyak pembeli. Bisa bersekolah saja, dia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Ano.. aku membawa bekal sendiri," ucap Sakura.

"Oh- baiklah." Tenten tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Dia menjadi cukup minder. Bersekolah di sekolah yang berada di Kota dan sekolah yang berisi orang-orang kaya membuat rasa percaya dirinya menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya ketika melihat Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar kantin. Dia akan bangkit untuk mengejar Sakura, namun tiga orang gadis menghalanginya.

"Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Karin membuka kacamatanya.

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Dia bukan Naruto yang suka dengan gadis-gadis murahan yang memikirkan dandan dari pada otaknya. Dia menyukai gadis yang pintar dan berpendidikan.

"Aku mau kembali ke kantor."

"Heh? Kenapa secepat itu, sensei?" tanya Tayuya. "Temani kami makan dulu."

"Kalau Teme tidak mau, bersamaku saja." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aww!" Karin tertawa genit dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sedangkan Tayuya bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan bangkit dari duduknya. Namun belum sempat dirinya berjalan pergi, Shion sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sensei, kenapa sensei tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kami? Apa kami kurang cantik? Kurang seksi?"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Meski dia bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun, dia tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang menjual tubuhnya. Dia bukan Naruto yang akan tergiur dengan sembarangan perempuan.

"Hn."

Shion menjilat bibirnya ketika Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Inilah yang dia suka dari gurunya, dia bukan tipe orang yang bersikap buruk terhadap wanita. Dan ini menjadi tantangan untuknya, untuk bisa menaklukan gurunya yang tampan itu.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju atap sekolah dan membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Benar saja, dia melihat Sakura sedang duduk sembari memakan _bento_ miliknya. Gadis itu terlalu fokus pada makan siangnya hingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hn. Sepertinya itu lezat sekali."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia sungguh terkejut melihat gurunya ada di sampingnya.

"Sensei?"

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terlihat canggung.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, aku menyukainya, sensei. Teman-temanku baik dan bersahabat."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membelalakan matanya ketika gurunya mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Apa itu buatanmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, bekal ini?" Sakura menunjuk bekal miliknya. "Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus memasak sendiri makananku."

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun. Dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aroma _Cherry Blossoms_ begitu memabukan dan dia menyukainya.

Sakura memandang bekal makanannya sebelum melahapnya. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika berada di dekat guru setampan Sasuke. Dalam benaknya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendapatkan guru setampan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalau sensei mau, besok aku bisa membuatkan bekal untuk sensei."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu. Baginya Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Buatkan masakan yang enak untukku."

Sakura tidak berkedip melihat senyuman milik Sasuke. Entah mengapa ada yang berdebar di dalam dadanya ketika melihat senyuman milik gurunya itu. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Oi, Teme! Tumben sekali kamu cepat pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan rasa heran luar biasa ketika melihat sahabatnya sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik sahabatnya dengan acuh tak acuh sebelum keluar dari ruang guru.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Sahabatnya itu menjadi sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah dia juga tidak paham, semoga saja Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Baru saja Sasuke menutup pintu ruang guru. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis dengan senyuman manis di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sensei." Shion tersenyum manis. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyisipkan helaian rambut kuningnya di belakang telinganya. "Sensei sudah mau pulang? Tumben sekali."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Onyxnya menatap buku tugas matematika yang dibawa Shion.

"Hn."

"Oh, aku tadi lupa mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan sensei, jadi aku mau memberikan tugas ini kepada sensei."

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Lupa adalah alasan yang terlalu sering dia dengar. Untuk ukuran geng seperti _Sexy Girl._ Lupa adalah alasan yang digunakan agar bisa menggodanya atau guru-guru lain dengan alasan mengumpulkan tugas yang kelupaan. Dia tidak pernah berniat dengan gadis-gadis murahan seperti itu.

"Letakan saja di mejaku."

Shion tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dengan memegang lengan berotot milik gurunya.

"Ayolah sensei, apa salahnya bersenang-senang denganku sebelum pulang?" rayu Shion.

Sasuke menatap tajam muridnya itu sebelum melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya.

"Letakan saja bukumu diatas mejaku. Jika masih menghalangi jalanku, aku tidak akan memberimu nilai yang bagus dalam Ujianmu kali ini."

Shion menjadi pucat pasi dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat begitu saja meninggalkannya. Harga dirinya terluka ketika Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah seperti ini. Sebagai primadona di sekolahnya dan termasuk dalam jajaran siswi yang tergolong cantik dan seksi, belum pernah ada yang menolaknya seperti ini.

Siapa yang tidak bertekuk lutut pada pesonanya? Suigetsu? Juugo? Bahkan Kakashi sensei selaku guru Kimia di Konoha High School saja pernah mencicipi selangkangannya. Tidak hanya itu, Jiraiya sensei, pemilik Konoha High School juga sudah dia taklukan.

Jadi, ketika dia tidak bisa menaklukan guru matematika yang menjadi incarannya. Ini menjadi tantangan tersendiri baginya.

Dia tidak akan menyerah. Lihat saja, dia akan membuat guru matematikanya itu berlutut padanya.

.

Sasuke melihat Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia mengikuti langkah Sakura hingga gadis itu sampai di stasiun. Onyxnya terus menerus mengamati gadis itu dan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu dari pandangannya barang sedikitpun.

Sakura memandang ponselnya dan memasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Meski dia sudah memiliki banyak teman di hari pertamanya di sekolah, dia tetap merindukan kampung halamannya. Dia merindukan omelan ibunya atau guyonan tidak jelas dari ayahnya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah pergi jauh dari orang tuanya.

"Untukmu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat sebuah tangan mengulurkan sebotol dingin ocha hangat. Dan emeraldnya membulat dengan sukses ketika melihat siapa yang mengulurkan botol itu.

"Sasuke.. sensei?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Menunggu kereta."

Sakura merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. Tentu saja jika seseorang berada di stasiun untuk menunggu kereta.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke sensei," ucap Sakura.

Kereta yang mereka tunggu datang tidak lama kemudian. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Hn. Kamu mau diam saja disitu?"

Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Mengambil tasnya, dia mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Ano.. kenapa sensei naik kereta ini juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Aku mau ke tempat temanku sebentar. Jadi, aku naik kereta ini."

"Ah- souka."

Sasuke memandang seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas menatap kearah Sakura terus menerus. Dia mendekati Sakura dan mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dan Sakura.

"S-sensei?" tanya Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Diamlah, apa kamu mau para _chikan_ itu menyentuh tubuhmu?"

Sakura hanya meneguk ludahnya dan membiarkan gurunya itu melindunginya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, sesuatu milik Sasuke mulai menegang.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menaiki kereta dengan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Akhirnya kereta yang mereka naiki berhenti di stasiun tujuan. Sakura membalikan badannya dan membungkukan badannya.

"Terima kasih sensei." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Hn."

Membalikan badannya, Sakura berjalan menuju apartemen kecil yang dia tinggali. Sasuke mengikuti langkah muridnya dan Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari jika dirinya mengikuti gadis itu. Hingga Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen kecil.

Dia akan mengingat tempat tinggal muridnya itu.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terasa begitu segar setelah air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap, dia memilih untuk masuk ke ruang bacanya dan meneliti tugas-tugas milik murid-muridnya.

Hingga matanya melihat sebuah map diatas mejanya. Map yang membuatnya menerima tawaran Tsunade menjadi wali kelas. Mengambil map tersebut, matanya memandang sebuah foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Seumur hidupnya dia lakukan untuk belajar dan bermain bersama kakaknya. Saat remaja, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan keluarga atau bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis dan sering diejek kutu buku oleh teman-temannya.

Tetapi entah mengapa, setelah bertemu dengan gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu, membuat sesuatu bergetar di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini meski dengan wanita paling cantik sekalipun. Tetapi ini, muridnya sendiri. Dia merasa seperti seorang penjahat.

Memejamkan matanya, pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Tsunade.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah dan melihat wanita paruh baya itu sedang duduk sembari meneliti sebuah berkas. Membungkukan badannya dengan sopan, Sasuke buka suara.**_

" _ **Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?"**_

 _ **Tsunade meletakan berkas yang sedang dibacanya dan melepas kacamatanya.**_

" _ **Pada tahun ajaran baru nanti, akan ada murid baru yang datang ke sekolah ini."**_

 _ **Sasuke menerima berkas dari Tsunade dan membaca profil milik Haruno Sakura. Matanya memandang wajah gadis itu, entah mengapa dengan melihat fotonya saja membuat darahnya berdesir.**_

" _ **Aku ingin kamu menjadi wali kelasnya."**_

 _ **Sasuke meletakan berkas yang di pegangnya.**_

" _ **Apa dia istimewa?"**_

 _ **Tsunade menarik napas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju jendela, matanya memandang langit sore yang sudah hampir tenggelam.**_

" _ **Dia adalah cucuku."**_

 _ **Sasuke membeku di tempat, tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Sekali lagi matanya memandang foto gadis berambut pink itu.**_

" _ **Cucu anda?"**_

" _ **17 tahun yang lalu, putriku kabur bersama kekasihnya karena aku tidak merestuinya. Sekarang mereka tinggal di chiba dan aku meminta Mebuki untuk menyekolahkan Sakura disini. Aku ingin bisa dekat dengan cucuku yang selama ini tidak pernah aku temui. Dengan alasan ini, Mebuki mau memindahkan Sakura ke sekolah ini. Apalagi kita punya fasilitas yang memadai."**_

" _ **Lalu, kenapa anda memintaku untuk menjadi wali kelasnya?" tanya Sasuke.**_

 _ **Tsunade tersenyum memandang Sasuke dan memegang bahunya.**_

" _ **Karena aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa menjaganya."**_

.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tangannya merogoh celananya dan mengusap sesuatu yang mulai menegang disana. Membayangkan Sakura menemani malam panasnya membuat gairahnya terbakar.

Ini gila!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Rastafaras Uchiha, Riny-miss2014, Hikaru Sora 14, Hyemi761, Desta soo, Undhott, Sipembaca, Syahidah973, Keziaf, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, LODRmarionettespieler, Lvenge, EchaNM, Gio-chan, Jamurlumutan462, Ongkitang, Megan091, Sitieneng4, Elzakiyyah, Eurichan, Alzena Ridasmara, Niayuki, TaeJinjimin, Firza290, Shiraisi Mai, Kiki Kim, Cerry Starmoon, Babyponi, Ayutami, Trinity9095, Soeun-ah-3, Harunofarron38, Mantika Mochi, citradewipratiewy, Istri Kyuhyun, Morita Naomi, Yoriko Yokochidan, Blancakearra05**

 **Mungkin ini pendek, tapi segini dulu yaaa.. :3**

 **Next chap :**

" **Sasuke sensei, ini bekal untukmu."**

" **Ayah, sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengannya."**

" **Beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-sensei!"**

" **Aku tidak menyangka, jika kehidupan di kota besar sesulit ini."**

 **.**

 **Bayangan next chapnya sih kayak begitu.. gatau deh nanti kenyataannya kayak gimana :3 ditunggu aja yaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Sasuke terus mempercepat kocokannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa seperti seorang pedofil, bahkan muridnya itu masih di bawah umur. Tetapi siapa yang peduli dengan itu ketika nafsunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun?

Sasuke masih membayangkan bagaimana mulut hangat Sakura memanjakan miliknya. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah menggemaskan milik Sakura yang kesulitan memasukan miliknya yang besar. Mata bulat itu memandangnya dengan damba. Mendambakan apa yang ada pada dirinya.

"Ssshh.. Sakura!"

Dia sukses menyemburkan spermanya hingga mengotori celananya. Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dan buru-buru membersihkan seluruh sperma miliknya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan siapapun melihatnya alam kondisi seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja meniduri wanita manapun yang ditemuinya dalam sekali kedipan. Tetapi, dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti Naruto. Jika dia sudah memasukan miliknya ke dalam vagina milik seorang wanita, maka wanita itu akan selamanya menjadi miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke buru-buru meletakan celananya yang dipenuhi sperma miliknya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Mengganti celananya, Sasuke buru-buru membukakan pintu.

"Kaa-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tou-san ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

Sakura mengambil beberapa cemilan dan sayuran. Setidaknya, dia bisa bertahan hingga satu bulan dengan semua ini. Menarik napas panjang, dia segera menuju kasir.

Ternyata, kehidupan di kota besar itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Harga-harga melambung tinggi dan banyak sekali pria dan wanita yang bergandengan tangan tanpa malu. Di kampung halamannya, bahkan untuk berpacaran saja mereka harus diam-diam karena malu.

Apa lagi, melihat banyaknya wanita yang berpakaian minim membuatnya seperti manusia paling kuno. Bagaimana tidak? Dia lebih suka berpakaian longgar dari pada mempertontonkan tubuhnya. Atau mungkin, dia yang terlalu kolot, ya?

"Semuanya dua puluh lima ribu yen."

Sakura merogoh saku jaketnya. Tidak ada! Dompetnya tidak ada!

Apakah dia meninggalkannya di kamarnya? Atau dia baru saja kecopetan?

"Ano.. apakah bisa di batalkan?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tidak bisa. Karena ini sudah terdaftar di komputer, kalau di batalkan saya yang harus membayar semua ini."

Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?!

.

.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tou-san ingin membicarakan tentang perjodohan kalian."

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan tenang. Fugaku sama tenangnya dengan Sasuke, tetapi tatapan matanya mematikan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah katakan berapa kali pun, aku tidak mau di jodohkan."

"Keputusan ini sudah mutlak, Sasuke! Jangan membantah Tou-san dan jadilah anak yang baik! Apa kamu mau mencontoh kakakmu yang menyedihkan itu?! Kamu lihat hidupnya sekarang?!"

Sasuke benar-benar merasa bara api membakar dadanya. Siapapun boleh mengatakannya seorang anak yang durhaka, tetapi tidak ada yang boleh menjelek-jelekan kakaknya.

"Aniki tidak salah!" intonasi suara Sasuke meninggi. "Itachi kabur dari rumah karena kesalahan Tou-san. Jika saja Tou-san tidak egois, Itachi tidak akan tertekan dan kabur dari rumah ini! Kami semua sudah lelah menghadapi sikap egois Tou-san. Kami punya kehidupan kami sendiri, tidak selamanya kami bisa mengikuti apa yang menjadi paksaan Tou-san."

"Sasuke, beraninya kau-" Fugaku memegang dadanya.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan dingin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan.

.

.

.

"Ano.. apa tidak bisa digunakan jalan lain? Aku tidak tahu dompetku ada di mana sekarang."

Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki supermarket memandang seorang gadis dengan jaket pink kebesaran. Wajah gadis itu terlihat panik, memerah dan.. menggemaskan.

"Tapi nona, anda harus membayarnya. Jika tidak, maka saya yang akan menggantikannya."

"Aku akan membayarnya. Bayar juga dengan bir ku."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya yang berair dan pipi gembil yang memerah itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Sasuke.. sensei.."

.

.

Sasuke meneguk birnya dan menarik napas panjang. Perkataan ayahnya membuatnya muak. Dari awal, dia memang tidak pernah mau dilahirkan dalam keluarga semacam Uchiha yang di penuhi dengan aturan-aturan yang membuatnya muak.

Membuang kaleng birnya sembarangan. Tangannya mengambil kaleng birnya sebelum di hentikan oleh seseorang.

"Sudah cukup, sensei."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Tangan mungilnya memegang tangan besar miliknya.

"Hn."

Sakura mengambil sebuah cemilan sebelum membukanya dan menyodorkannya kearah Sasuke.

"Anggap saja, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku pada sensei. Jika tidak ada sensei tadi, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Andai saja, gadis di sampingnya ini adalah miliknya.

 **-Sensei-**

"Sakura! Kamu ada tugas piket hari ini, kan?" tanya Kiba. "Kumpulkan semua tugas biologi kami, ya!"

"Eh? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya. Kamu kan yang bertugas piket hari ini." Tenten tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Um.. baiklah."

Sakura mengambil tumpukan buku tugas Biologi milik teman-temannya sebelum memandang kotak bekal berwarna biru tua di mejanya.

.

.

"Hn. Sakura?"

Sakura yang terlihat kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku tugas teman-temannya di tambah dengan kotak bekal di tangannya, mengangkat kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang wali kelasnya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasuke sensei?"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ano.. ke ruangan Naruto sensei. Aku hari ini bertugas piket dan harus mengumpulkan buku tugas biologi ini."

"Seharusnya kamu meminta bantuan temanmu yang lain." Sasuke mengambil buku di tangan Sakura. "Biar aku bawakan."

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya terasa panas. Dia tidak tahu jika gurunya itu ternyata baik hati. Berjalan di samping gurunya membuatnya mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagi murid-murid di Konoha High School, ini merupakan fenomena yang menakjubkan.

"Permisi, Naruto sensei. Aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas Biologi." Sakura membuka pintu ruangan guru Biologinya yang ternyata kosong. "Sepertinya Naruto sensei sedang keluar."

"Biar aku letakan disini saja."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan meremas kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Anoo.. Sasuke sensei." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Ini bekal untuk sensei."

Sasuke memandang kotak bekal di yang di sodorkan Sakura. Dia mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Tenten yang mengusap hidungnya bersama Hinata.

"Oh- kalian mau ke kantin?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak." Tenten menunjukan kotak bekalnya. "Aku membawa bekal! Melihatmu membawa bekal membuatku ingin membawa bekal juga."

"Souka."

"Aku juga." Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan di atap sekolah?" usul Tenten disetujui oleh kedua temannya.

.

.

"Whoaah! Kau membawa bekal, Teme?!" Naruto memandang bekal yang di bawa Sasuke. "Udang itu sepertinya enak, aku minta satu."

Baru saja tangan Narutp terjulur untuk mengambil udang tepung di kotak bekal milik Sasuke, sebelum tangan pemuda dingin itu memukulnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengaduh dan mengusap tangannya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Teme!" Naruto melotot tidak suka memandang sahabatnya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari bekal ini."

"Apa itu dari pacarmu? Akhirnya, kau memiliki pacar juga, teme."

Sasuke tidak sedang ingin berdebat. Dia memilih memakan bekal yang di buat Sakura. Benar-benar lezat.

"Oh- tumben sekali Sasuke sensei membawa bekal."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Shion yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dia memicingkan matanya tidak suka. Mau apa muridnya itu datang kesini?

"Aku tidak melihat sensei di kantin. Jadi, aku kemari." Shion menopang dagunya. "Sepertinya lezat, apa sensei membuatnya sendiri?"

Sasuke menutup kotak bekalnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Shion. Sedangkan gadis itu menyibakan rambutnya dengan anggun.

"Sensei, kenapa kamu tidak mudah aku taklukan, hmm.."

.

.

"Wah, kamu membawa udang tepung ya. Sepertinya enak sekali." Tenten memandang kotak bekal Sakura.

"Tenten sendiri, membawa apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ibuku pedagang sayur. Jadi dia membawakanku banyak sayuran." Tenten membuka kotak bekalnya.

Sebuah udang tepung mampir di kotak bekalnya. Mata Tenten memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tanya.

"Untuk Tenten."

Tenten tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya sungguh baik.

"Kalau Hinata, bawa apa?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya dan membuat kedua temannya membelalakan matanya. Disana, berbagai makanan yang lezat tersedia. Membuat air liur milik Sakura dan Tenten menetes.

"Ibuku yang membuatkannya." Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku minta, Hinata!"

Mereka tidak tahu, jika seseorang tersenyum di balik pintu atap sekolah.

.

.

"Tsunade, memandangi mereka?"

Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Jiraiya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Tsunade mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah jendela ruangannya. Di sana, menampilkan tiga orang gadis yang sedang tertawa di atap sekolah.

"Dia sangat cantik, Tsunade."

"Jangan coba-coba, Jiraiya." Tsunade menyikut lengan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Dia cucuku. Cucu kesayanganku. Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, Jiraiya. Dia bukan seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, yang bisa kamu sentuh secara sembarangan."

"Kau galak sekali, Tsunade." Jiraiya mengusap hidungnya. "Apa Dan sudah tahu?"

Tsunade menerawang jauh.

"Aku akan memberitahunya, cepat atau lambat."

 **-Sensei-**

 _ **Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Senju Tsunade merasa berang, amarahnya memuncak dan tidak tertahankan. Putrinya. Putri satu-satunya hamil. Bagi ibu manapun, ini merupakan sebuah pukulan yang berat.**_

" _ **Gugurkan Mebuki! Gugurkan!"**_

" _ **Aku tidak mau, Ibu! Dia bayiku! Aku mencintai Kizashi, aku tidak ingin dipisahkan olehnya atau pun bayi ini!"**_

 _ **Tsunade tidak bisa menahan tangannya yang melayang memukul pipi Mebuki hingga memerah. Putri kesayangannya itu memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Biar pipinya terasa sakit, tetapi hatinya lebih sakit dari itu.**_

" _ **Dasar anak durhaka! Kalau mau jadi pelacur, sekalian saja! Tidak perlu tanggung-tanggung seperti ini!"**_

" _ **Tsunade, sudah cukup." Dan memeluk istrinya yang sedang kalap itu.**_

" _ **Ini semua salahmu! Andaikan kamu tidak memanjakannya, dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini!"**_

 _ **Mebuki menundukan kepalanya. Apa salahnya? Apa salahnya dia mencintai Kizashi. Seorang pemuda yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Apa dia tidak boleh mencintai orang biasa, hanya karena dirinya berasal dari keluarga terpandang?**_

 _ **Hatinya sungguh sakit. Sakit sekali.**_

" _ **Mebuki, masuk ke kamarmu." Dan memandang putrinya. "Sudah Tsunade, cukup."**_

 _ **Malam itu, Mebuki memantapkan niatnya untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Meninggalkan seluruh kehidupannya yang mewah, meninggalkan orang tuanya dan semua kenangan yang telah di terimanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suara ketukan pintu membuat Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya. Ini sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Mebuki. Pada awalnya, dia menangis semalam suntuk dan meratapi apa yang menjadi pilihan putrinya. Tetapi lambat laun, dia mengubur semuanya. Apa yang menjadi pilihan Mebuki hanya bisa di jalani oleh Mebuki.**_

 _ **Sebagai seorang ibu, dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andaikan dia tidak seegois ini. Andaikan dia mau mengerti putrinya, pasti sekarang dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Mebuki. Putri kesayangannya.**_

 _ **Tetapi semua itu hanya 'andaikan'. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur, tidak bisa di kembalikan. Gelas yang sudah pecah, tidak bisa di satukan kembali.**_

 _ **Mebuki pasti membencinya. Dia tahu itu.**_

" _ **Masuk."**_

 _ **Jiraiya masuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia turut prihatin memandang sahabatnya. Rasa-rasanya, Tsunade yang terkenal awet muda itu mendadak menjadi tua hanya karena kehilangan Mebuki. Tsunade menjadi suka mabuk-mabukan dan pemarah. Dan, sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi.**_

 _ **Bukan suatu rahasia lagi, jika Tsunade memang ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak. Dia harus menunggu sepuluh tahun untuk bisa mendapatkan Mebuki. Tetapi, semuanya sekarang hancur.**_

" _ **Wajahmu kusut sekali." Jiraiya duduk di hadapan Tsunade.**_

" _ **Ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu datang mengunjungiku." Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya.**_

" _ **Mebuki sudah melahirkan. Seorang putri yang cantik." Jiraiya menyerahkan sebuah amplop. "Namanya, Haruno Sakura."**_

 _ **Tsunade mengambil amplop dari tangan Jiraiya dan membukanya. Satu tangannya mengambil sebuah foto, seorang bayi mungil yang tersenyum. Seolah-olah bayi itu sedang menyapanya.**_

" _ **Jiraiya." Air mata mengalir di pipi Tsunade. "Sekarang aku menjadi seorang nenek."**_

 _ **Malam itu, Jiraiya memeluk Tsunade yang menangis. Baru kali ini, dia melihat Tsunade selemah dan serapuh ini.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura?"

"Oh." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya memandang gurunya yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Selamat sore, Sasuke sensei."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Mau pulang? Mau aku antarkan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah. Baru kali ini, dia merasakan sebuah perasaan berdesir di dadanya. Rasanya, dia seperti kembali ke masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Hn."

"Aku bisa naik kereta, Sasuke sensei," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Belum sempat Sakura menolak, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik gurunya. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sakura, masakan buatanmu lezat." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mungkin.. kamu bisa membuatkan bento untukku lagi."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apakah gurunya yang terkenal galak itu bersikap lembut?

Dia ingin pingsan.

.

.

"Ssshh.. Shion.."

Shion melumat kejantanan besar di hadapannya sebelum memandang sang empunya yang sedang memejamkan matanya keenakan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Shion?" tanya Jiraiya. "Permainanmu juga sedikit berkurang, apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Di tanya seperti itu, dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi pemilik yayasan sekolahnya. Jiraiya memeluk Shion dari belakang dan mengecup lehernya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang kesal, sensei!" Shion akhirnya buka suara. "Aku benar-benar kesal! Apa yang di lihatnya dari gadis dada rata itu!"

"Sudahlah, Shion." Jiraiya meremas payudara sekal gadis itu. "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu dan melupakan masalahmu."

Suara dan erangan kembali terdengar di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

Mikoto memandang kotak bekal berwarna biru tua yang dia temukan di dalam tas putra bungsunya. Satu senyuman terbit di wajah Mikoto.

"Sasuke-kun, milik siapa ini?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke yang sedang meneliti hasil ulangan muridnya membelalakan matanya. Apa-apaan itu! Ibunya sedang tersenyum jahil sembari menenteng kotak bekal milik Sakura.

"Dari kekasihmu, ya? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan pada ibu tentang kekasihmu."

"Ibu dia hanya-"

"Jangan banyak alasan." Mikoto mengibaskan tangannya. "Akan ibu buatkan bekal untuknya. Jangan lupa diberikan, ya."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan membiarkan ibunya kembali ke dapur.

Mungkin dengan begini, dia akan terlepas dari perjodohan yang membelenggunya.

.

.

Sakura memasukan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tasnya dan memakai sepatunya. Dia memandang foto kedua orang tuanya yang dia pajang di kamarnya. Apapun itu, sekarang mimpinya adalah membuat orang tuanya bangga.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Buru-buru dirinya membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Ohayou-"

"Hn. Sakura."

Sakura mematung di tempatnya berdiri ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari ini.

"Sensei?!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh melihat keterkejutan muridnya.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah siap, ayo berangkat."

Sakura benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk menghampirinya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa, supaya tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Ano.. sensei.."

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan kotak bekal biru tua itu kepada Sakura. "Ibuku memasakan bekal untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Sakura memandang kotak bekal di tangannya. Dia mengambil kotak bekal miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bekalku untuk sensei."

Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa dia tidak bisa berkedip setiap melihat senyuman tipis milik gurunya itu.

Mungkin, akan menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk saling bertukar bekal nantinya.

.

.

.

Apa yang menjadi firasatnya terjadi. Seluruh sekolah gempar karena kedatangannya bersama Sasuke, guru tampan nan menakutkan. Teman-temannya bahkan sampai menginterogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menjerit-jerit histeris.

"Sakura! Guy sensei sudah menunggu kita!"

Sakura merapikan pakaian olah raganya dan menyusul kedua temannya.

.

"Besar sekali."

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersama Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang sahabatnya yang bertampang bodoh dengan memandangi murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, bodoh!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau lihat Hinata? Dadanya besar sekali!"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto. "Tahan pikiran mesummu, atau Neji akan membunuhmu!"

"Teme sialan!"

 **-Sensei-**

"Sasuke sensei!"

Sasuke yang sedang mengajar menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hinata dan juga Tenten yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas tempatnya mengajar. Napas kedua gadis itu terlihat tidak beraturan dan wajahnya panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa sensei melihatnya?" tanya Tenten. "Dia menghilang sensei, kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Padahal sehabis ini pelajarannya Ibiki sensei."

Sasuke meninggalkan kelasnya begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

.

Sakura memegangi tubuhnya yang di penuhi luka lebam. Kami-sama, kenapa hidup di kota begitu berat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haloo! Fict ini terlambat banget up-nya.. habisnya aku ngebut langsung bikin ini lho, setelah fict Broke.. wahahahaha..**

 **Nggak, aku Cuma mau klarifikasi aja..**

 **Fict Broke itu di buat atas kisah nyata. Aku gak peduli sama semua flame atau hujatan kalian. Aku buat itu untuk mengatakan pada kalian, kalau orang yang seperti itu ada. Dan orang terdekatku yang mengalami itu semua.**

 **Waktu aku tunjukin ke orang itu tentang hujatan dan flame kalian. Yang ngerasa sedih malah dia. Dia bilang, "Mereka gak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kalau mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, mereka pasti gak akan bilang gitu."**

 **Aku sih gak peduli sama flame atau hujatan kalian. Yah.. aku Cuma mau bilang, karena kalian gak ngerasain apa yang orang itu rasakan makanya kalian bisa ngehujat seperti itu. Dan fict itu benar-benar di buat dari kisah nyata. Kalau gak percaya, bisa tanya sama orangnya langsung :3 aku mah udah kebal di hujat.. biasalah, orang iri selalu begitu *kibas rambut* :D**

 **Dan buat fict ini.. aku gabisa bilang apa-apa selain maaf karena keterlambatan dan ketikdaknyamanannya.. XD oke, lupakan masalah ini :3 seperti yang sudah aku bilang di fict Broke, meski sudah selesai UN tapi aku gabisa up cepet. Buka aja A/N di Broke kalo mau tau XD**

 **Kenapa jadi curcol? Wkwkwk.. udah, semoga kalian suka yaaaa..**

 **In Next Chap**

" **Sasuke, aku pulang."**

" **Mau apa kau, anak durhaka!"**

" **Tidak! Tolong aku!"**

" **Kenapa kau menolongku?"**

" **Ini gelang milik ayah dan ibu, berikan pada kekasihmu, ya."**

" **Mau jalan-jalan ke taman bersamaku?"**

" **Naruto sensei, tampan ya."**

" **Hinata, kau mulai gila."**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Kirara967, Rastafaras Uchiha, Greentea Kim, Kiki Kim, Gio-chan, Firza290, Suket alang-alang, Niayuki, L Venge, Alzena Ridasmara, Euri-chan, Undhott, Sipembaca, Himeko Utshumi, Dewazz, Hikaru Sora 14, Elzakiyyah, Cherry0424, Cherystyflorenza, Anita Han, EchaNM, Zarachan, Ayutami, Raizel's Wife, Jamurlumutan462, Haruno Rani, Guest, Lita Uchiharuno, Ongkitang, wowwoh-geegee, Hanazono Yuri, Lililala249, Sayonara, HestyEclair, Taejinjimin, Uchihamisato, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, Sitieneng4, SSL, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Dekorin, Akame, AP. Hatake, Kirara967, Kimberchan, Dian rschan, AdindaRK, Cake Cherry, Dian rschan, Kurogawa Daichi, Dianggi**

 **Nb : dan buat typo di chap sebelumnya. Abaikan aja ya XD itu nulis pas ngantuk jadinya begitu.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah ngedukung atau menanti fict ini dan karya Saku lainnya. Tanpa kalian, Saku gak akan bisa jadi begini. Terima kasih!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")_** **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Suara pesawat terdengar dan beberapa orang menyambut kedatangan orang yang di tunggunya. Seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang melepas kacamatanya. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara kota Tokyo yang dia rindukan sebelum menarik kopernya.

"Sasuke, aku pulang."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan gusar menyusuri lorong Konoha High School. Di belakangnya Hinata dan Tenten mengikutinya dengan cemas.

"Hn. Bagaimana kronologinya?" tanya Sasuke sembari matanya mencari-cari sosok merah muda.

"Dia bilang akan ke UKS karena Hinata jatuh tersandung. Karena tidak kunjung kembali, kami jadi khawatir dan menyusulnya. Tapi dia tidak ada di UKS, aku pikir dia di tahan oleh seseorang. Jadi, untuk lebih amannya kami melapor pada sensei."

Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya mencoba untuk berfikir.

"Shion." Sasuke berdesis. "Ikut aku."

Naruto yang sedang mengawasi ulangan Biologi memandang keheranan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kelas tempatnya mengajar. Mata biru itu menyipit tanda tanya.

"Ada apa ini, Te- maksudku Sasuke sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ikut denganku, Naruto." Sasuke memandang sahabatnya sebelum keluar dari kelas yang diajar Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan memandang murid-muridnya. Dia sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kerjakan dengan jujur. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi kalian nilai jelek jika ketahuan mencontek."

"Baik, Sensei!"

Naruto berjalan keluar kelasnya dan terkejut memandang siapa yang bersama dengan Sasuke. Dia harus meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat wajah malu-malu milik Hinata. Kenapa dia merasa kepanasan, sekarang?

"Ada apa ini, Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto memandang gugup kearah Hinata.

"Salah satu anak didikku hilang." Sasuke berkata tanpa basa-basi. "Ini pasti ulah _Sexy Girl._ Bantu aku untuk menemukannya."

"Maksudmu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa-"

"Kau tahu bukan, betapa ganasnya mereka?" Sasuke berkata dengan gusar. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kamu bersama Hinata mencari ke arah utara dan aku ke selatan. Jika kamu menemukannya, jangan bertindak gegabah dan langsung hubungi aku. Aku yakin kamu pasti kalah dengan mereka."

"Jangan buka aibku-ttebayou!"

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan memandang Tenten. Gadis berambut coklat itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah gurunya.

"Sensei yakin, ini ulah mereka?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak ada yang berani melakukan itu selain mereka."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang dengan wajah takut ke arah keenam pasangan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena sekarang tubuhnya diikat dan penuh dengan luka memar. Dia sudah berusaha melawan semampunya, tetapi dia tetap kalah jika melawan enam orang.

"Brengsek! Dia menggigitku tadi!" Karin mengusap tangannya.

"Dia ganas juga." Tayuya tersenyum. "Shion, apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini?"

Shion mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan menggunting rambutnya. Setelah itu, kalian boleh memperkosanya."

.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah yang di tundukan. Mata bulatnya memandang dada besar Hinata, meski memakai seragam yang kebesaran, tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan aset yang berharga tersebut.

Andai saja Hinata bukan adik dari sahabatnya, dia pasti akan membuat Hinata jadi miliknya. Dari awal dia melihat gadis ini, dia sudah tertarik padanya.

"Ano.. sensei." Hinata memanggil Naruto. "Apa geng _Sexy Girl_ itu benar-benar membahayakan?"

"Oh." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Yah, mungkin bisa di bilang seperti itu. Mereka berkuasa karena Shion merupakan anak seorang pejabat di Jepang."

"Be-begitu."

Hinata memainkan jarinya dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Naruto. Mungkin, dia terlihat seperti rubah yang kelaparan sekarang.

 _Bruk!_

"Aduh.. ittai..."

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Hinata jatuh. Sepertinya dia tersandung sesuatu hingga terjatuh seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto membungkukan badannya untuk menolong Hinata. "Kakimu terkilir, ya? Aduh, seharusnya kamu lebih berhati-hati, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo, aku gendong-ttebayou."

Hinata merasakan pipinya bersemu merah ketika Naruto membungkukan badannya dan menggendongnya. Dan Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak mimisan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menyentuh punggungnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Dia sudah berlari ke sana kemari tapi masih tidak menemukan Sakura di manapun. Dia juga merutuki mengapa sekolah ini terlalu luas dan membuatnya kesulitan dalam mencari.

"Sensei, apa tidak ada tempat lain?" tanya Tenten. "Maksudku, tempat dimana mungkin para murid dan guru tidak terpikirkan jika mereka ada disana."

Perkataan Tenten seperti menohoknya.

"Ikut sensei sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa terisak tanpa bisa melakukan apapun ketika Shion menodongkan gunting di depan wajahnya. Dengan tubuh terikat dan mulut di plester membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kamu tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Shion. "Itu karena kamu dengan seenak jidatmu yang lebar mendekati Sasuke sensei. Kamu tidak berhak mendekati Sasuke sensei. Memangnya apa yang istimewa darimu? Apa yang dilihat Sasuke sensei darimu?"

Shion memegang rambutnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku membenci rambut ini. Aku membenci warnanya, karena itu bisa membuat Sasuke sensei berpaling."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaganya ketika Shion menggunting rambutnya. Bahkan Karin dan Tayuya tertawa ketika melihatnya. Emeraldnya memandang helaian rambutnya yang berjatuhan.

Rambut kesayangannya. Rambut yang selalu dia rawat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kenapa, kenapa mereka tega sekali?

"Aku sudah selesai." Shion memandang Suigetsu, Juugo dan Akio. "Sekarang giliran kalian."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika ketiga pemuda itu membuka pakaiannya. _Kami-sama, selamatkan kami._

"Whoaah.. pink." Suigetsu meremas payudara sekal itu dengan gemas. "Kenyal sekali."

"Lihat ini, Suigetsu. Harum sekali." Akio mengendus bagian terlarang milik Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya.

"Berani menyentuhnya lebih dari itu, kalian mati."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu gudang di buka. Disana, Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah miliknya. Sasuke tidak sendiri, di belakangnya ada Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah dan Konan selaku guru Bimbingan Konseling.

"Sa-Sasuke sensei?"

.

.

.

.

"Itachi!"

Fugaku yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan meletakan berkas yang dibacanya. Dia bisa mendengar keributan di luar ruangannya dan seketika dia melepas kacamatanya. Dengan aura yang menyeramkan, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya.

Disana, istrinya sedang memeluk seseorang. Memeluk anak yang telah di buangnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, anak durhaka?"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Mikoto merasakan ketegangan yang dikeluarkan antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Jika ayah takut aku akan pulang, aku tidak berniat pulang. Aku hanya ingin menemui ibu, itu saja," ucap Itachi. "Karena aku sudah bertemu dengan ibu, aku akan pergi."

Mikoto memandang Itachi yang melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Dia merindukan putra sulungnya. Sangat.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua." Tsunade memandang keenam anak didiknya. "Ikut saja ke ruangan saya. Sekarang!"

Konan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggiring keenam murid didiknya itu. Sebagai guru bimbingan konseling, dia merasa telah gagal mendidik murid-muridnya untuk memiliki pribadi yang lebih baik.

Tsunade menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Aku serahkan dia padamu."

Tenten segera memeluk Sakura yang terlihat shock. Dia turut prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu bisa mendengarku?"

Tidak ada respon yang dikeluarkan Sakura membuatnya memandang wali kelasnya. Meminta penjelasan dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Dia masih shock." Sasuke melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura sebelum menggendong tubuh mungil itu dengan hati-hati. Tatapan mata gadis itu kosong, dia tahu ini merupakan pukulan yang berat untuknya. "Tenten, cari Naruto sensei dan katakan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku akan mengurus Sakura, kamu jangan khawatir. Sebagai ketua kelas tugasmu sudah bagus." Sasuke menepuk pundak Tenten.

Tenten terpengarah memandang gurunya yang terlihat begitu keren sekarang. Dia baru tahu, jika wali kelasnya itu juga memiliki sisi yang lembut.

.

.

Itachi memakai kacamatanya sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi yang membawanya. Mengambil ponselnya, dia mengetikan sesuatu di layar ponsel pintarnya.

 ** _Kau dimana, Ototou?_**

.

"Kalian di skorsing selama tiga minggu."

Shion memandang kepala sekolahnya dengan garang. Memangnya siapa dia berani sekali menskorsingnya?

"Memangnya siapa anda? Anda tidak bisa menskorsing saya begitu saja!" Shion menatap Tsunade dengan mata merah menyalang.

"Aku kepala sekolah disini." Tsunade balas menantang Shion. "Aku bisa menskorsing siapa saja yang melakukan kesalahan, termasuk dirimu."

"Apa anda tidak tahu siapa ayah saya?" Shion menggebrak meja milik Tsunade. "Dia perdana menteri di negara ini. Aku bisa menuntutmu karena hal ini?"

Suasana di ruang kepala sekolah menjadi menegangkan. Karin bahkan mengusap wajahnya sedangkan Tayuya tidak berkutik. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka pantas menerima hukumannya. Konan bahkan tidak berkutik menyaksikan perdebatan yang menegangkan ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsunade tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku mengenal Perdana menteri Shozuro, nona. Dia akan berterimakasih padaku karena telah menskorsingmu."

Shion hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya kepada Tsunade jika tidak di tahan oleh Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup, Shion. Ayo kita pergi."

"Shion."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Tsunade yang menaikan kacamatanya.

"Untung aku hanya menskorsing kalian. Jika bukan karena permintaan dari Sasuke, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan kalian."

"Persetan!"

Shion melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di susul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Tsunade mengusap wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki murid yang kelakuannya seperti ini.

"Aku butuh segelas sake."

.

.

"Ittai, sakit."

Naruto sedang mengurut kaki mulus milik Hinata sembari menahan darah di hidungnya agar tidak keluar. Kaki mulus ini benar-benar mengundang nafsunya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. "Aku sudah mengurut kakimu, mungkin jika digunakan berjalan akan sedikit sakit."

Hinata memandang guru Biologinya dan merasakan debaran di dadanya. Kenapa, sekarang Naruto sensei terlihat tampan di matanya. Menundukan kepalanya, dia meremas jari-jarinya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin menggairahkan di mata Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto sensei."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara air di panaskan terdengar. Sasuke berkutat di dapur sebelum memandang Sakura yang duduk bergelung dalam selimut dan belum mengatakan apapun sama sekali. Gadis itu terlihat begitu shock dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Harusnya dia menyadarinya, jika Sakura akan menjadi target dari geng milik Shion. Seharusnya dia menyadari jika menempatkan Sakura di sisinya akan membuat gadis itu terluka.

"Sakura, selagi menunggu buburnya matang, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Buka bajumu."

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk di buka, bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tetapi hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Sasuke membuka seragam milik Sakura dan memandang luka memar di sekujur tubuh gadis itu. Demi Kami-sama, dia tidak akan memaafkan perbuatan menjijikan Shion. Apalagi sampai menyuruh ketiga temannya untuk memperkosa Sakura. Jika dia tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin Sakura bisa lebih hancur dari ini.

"Sensei, mengapa mereka jahat sekali padaku?"

Sasuke yang sedang mengoleskan salep di tubuh Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Rambutnya yang panjang, bahkan sudah terpangkas pendek.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura. Ini salahku."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang gurunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa maksud sensei?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berada di sisiku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Dia merasa begitu beruntung. Jika tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin dia tidak akan terselamatkan lagi. Mungkin dia akan hancur. Hancur sampai tak bersisa.

Sasuke memeluk punggung ringkih itu dengan lembut. Dia berjanji, dia akan melindungi Sakura. Dia tidak akan membiarkan tubuh itu terluka lagi karenanya.

Suara air yang mendidih membuat mereka harus mengakhiri keintiman yang terjadi.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin. Dengan piyama pink yang melekat di tubuhnya, dia membiarkan gurunya merapikan rambutnya dan menggunting helaian merah muda itu.

"Sudah selesai."

Sakura memandang rambutnya yang tadinya panjang sepunggung kini sudah berubah menjadi pendek sebahu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hn. Kamu terlihat lebih cantik dengan rambut itu."

"Benarkah?" mata bulat Sakura bersinar.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Sekarang cepat tidur."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Sakura dengan lembut sebelum berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sakura.

"Oyasumi."

Sakura membeku di tempat. Apakah gurunya itu baru saja menciumnya?

Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan rona di kedua pipinya. Merogoh saku celananya, dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Aniki?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di atas futon dan meneguk birnya. Sedangkan Itachi memandang adiknya dengan lembut, adiknya yang dia sayangi.

"Sasuke, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi mendesah panjang. Ini semua salahnya, seharusnya dia tidak bersikap egois dan mengorbankan Sasuke dalam kehendak ayahnya. Ayahnya yang egois dan gila kehormatan. Tidak peduli siapa yang hancur, yang terpenting kekayaan dan martabat adalah segalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Seharusnya aku tidak egois dan meninggalkanmu untuk pergi ke Perancis. Kamu pasti tersiksa dengan tindakan yang ayah lakukan."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, aniki." Sasuke meletakan kaleng birnya. "Kenapa kamu pulang?"

"Aku akan membuka galleryku di Jepang."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kakaknya pergi ke Perancis bukan hanya untuk menghindari ayahnya, tapi juga untuk memperdalam hobi melukis miliknya.

Dia masih ingat, ayahnya menentang mati-matian cita-cita kakaknya yang ingin menjadi pelukis. Ayahnya ingin kakaknya meneruskan perusahaan keluarga karena kakaknya pintar dalam mengelola bisnis. Dan ketika Itachi memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah, ayahnya bahkan tidak bersedih atau apapun. Dan dia benci wajah itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan di apartemen ini?" Itachi memandang sekelilingnya. "Ini bukan tempat tinggalmu, kan?"

"Ini apartemen milik muridku. Sedikit ada masalah maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini."

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari apapun, Sasuke. Dia pasti gadis yang istimewa."

"Hn."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pulang, jaga gadis itu baik-baik."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, aniki."

 **-Sensei-**

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Segalanya akan di mulai hari ini. Dia pasti akan menjadi _trending topic_ di sekolahannya. Tetapi Haruno Sakura yang baru sudah muncul. Dia bukan lagi gadis lemah yang harus tertindas.

Semalam dia berfikir, bahwa betapa lemahnya dirinya. Padahal, jelas ada gurunya dan teman-temannya yang peduli padanya. Lalu, mengapa dia harus bersikap lemah ketika dia bisa bangkit?

"Kamu banyak melamun."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang gurunya yang sedang menyetir. Dia sedikit menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya sebelum tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum memutar kemudinya.

"Hn."

Sakura memilih mengabaikan gurunya dan memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Sakura, apa sabtu besok kamu ada waktu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang gurunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke taman bersamaku?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum hangat. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Um... ya!"

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?"

"Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?"

"Bukankah dia nyaris di perkosa kemarin?"

"Kenapa dia bisa tampil cantik sekali?"

Sakura tersenyum ketika Tenten dan Hinata menghampirinya. Kedua gadis itu bahkan tidak mengenali penampilan sahabatnya. Rambut pink pendek sebahu dengan bando di rambutnya. Benar-benar cantik sekali.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, sensei." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu meski helaian merah mudanya harus terpotong pendek.

"Whoah.. kamu cantik sekali, Sakura!" Tenten menghampiri Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum. "Aku merasa biasa saja."

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, sangat baik."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas sembari berbincan-bincang. Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang baru lahir.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Dia baru saja sampai di depan kelasnya ketika teman-temannya menghampirinya dan membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Dan dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan.

Satu hal yang dia sadari. Banyak teman-teman yang peduli padanya.

.

.

"Begitulah ciri-ciri hewan Antrophoda. Apa ada yang mau di tanyakan?"

Sakura membaca bukunya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia sudah paham dengan apa yang diterangkan oleh guru Biologinya kali ini. Emeraldnya melirik Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, gadis berambut indigo itu bahkan tidak berkedip ketika memandang Naruto sensei.

"Baik, kalian boleh istirahat." Naruto tersenyum dan memberesi bukunya.

Sakura menendang bangku Tenten yang duduk di depannya.

"Sakura! Panggil aku dengan cara yang manusiawi!" Tenten membalikan badannya sembari bersungut-sungut. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Sakura menunjuk Hinata yang terus memandangi Naruto sensei hingga keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Oh, dia sedang jatuh cinta pada guru itu." Tenten mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Hinata. "Hinata-chan-"

"Naruto sensei, tampan ya?"

Sakura hanya bisa melongo ketika Hinata bergumam sendiri. Sedangkan Tenten mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sahabatnya.

"Hinata! Sadarlah!" ucap Tenten.

"Sepertinya Hinata mulai gila."

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya hingga berhenti di depan ruang guru. Merapikan roknya, dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan.

"Permisi, Sasuke sensei."

Sakura memandang ruangan milik gurunya itu. Ruangan milik wali kelasnya itu terlihat rapi dengan tumpukan buku yang tertata rapi. Sangat berbeda dengan ruangan milik Naruto sensei yang berantakan.

"Mencari siapa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nyaris melompat ketika sebuah suara menyapanya. Dia mengelus dadanya ketika melihat Naruto sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Sensei membuatku terkejut saja!" Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Mencari Sasuke sensei?" tanya Naruto. "Dia sepertinya tidak mengajar hari ini, ada keperluan katanya."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Keperluan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Shion menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal dan membuang kaleng bir yang di minumnya ke sembarang tempat. Dia kesal, sangat kesal!

Ayahnya, bukannya membelanya dan melabrak kepala sekolahnya malah menyalahkan tindakannya. Ayahnya tidak mau membantunya dan mengatakan bahwa dia memang pantas mendapatkan skorsing.

Seumur hidupnya, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ayahnya selalu memanjakannya. Sekali tunjuk, apa yang dia mau pasti akan dia dapatkan.

"Sialan! Ini gara-gara gadis sialan itu!" umpat Shion.

"Oh.. lihat itu, ada gadis cantik."

Shion memandang lima orang pemuda yang mengepungnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan di jalanan yang gelap.

"A-apa mau kalian?!" tanya Shion. "Jangan mendekat! Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa aku! Aku bisa melaporkan kalian ke polisi!"

"Hoo.. galak sekali." Salah satu pemuda itu mencolek dagu Shion. "Ayo, kita bawa dia."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku ada keperluan."_

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, sensei."

Dengan telepon di tangan kanannya, Sakura menyusuri rak mini market. Hari ini dia berniat untuk memasak makan malam untuk gurunya. Karena hari ini, wali kelasnya itu akan main ke apartemennya.

 _"_ _Dimana kamu sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang di mini market yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku." Sakura berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

 _"_ _Aku akan datang bersama kakakku. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti, hari sudah mulai malam."_

"Iya sensei. Aku mengerti."

 _"_ _Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti."_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya. Dia tersenyum manis dan membawa kantung belanjaannya keluar mini market. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memasak.

"T-tidak! Tolong aku!"

Sakura meletakan kantung plastiknya dan mengintip ke dalam sebuah gang. Dia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang mencoba mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak di sentuh oleh kelima pemuda itu.

"Shion-san?"

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah batu kecil. _Dia harus menyelamatkannya._ Tanpa ragu, dia melemparkan batu itu dan mengenai belakang kepala salah satu pemuda itu.

"Sial! Siapa yang melempar batu ini?!"

"Aku! Lepaskan dia!"

Shion membulatkan matanya ketika memandang Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" tanya Shion.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tidak butuh di selamatkan!"

"Hoo.. mereka berteman." Salah satu pemuda itu bangkit. "Manis juga."

Sakura mencoba memukul pemuda itu namun gagal. Pemuda itu sudah menghindar dan menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Mulus sekali, hahahaha. Kita beruntung mendapatkan dua mangsa hari ini." Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh.

Pemuda itu melepas gaspernya diikuti keempat temannya yang lain. Sakura mencoba melawan namun pemuda itu sudah menindihinya.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya, nona."

Sakura mencoba menggapai apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia mencoba menendang dan memukul, namun semuanya gagal. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu tentu saja tidak dapat mengalahkan kelima orang pemuda dengan tubuh yang besar.

 _Sasuke sensei._

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Hoo.. lihat ini, siapa yang menikmatinya."

Shion memandang Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya. _Apa yang di pikirkan jalang itu? Cih, tentu saja dia pasti menikmatinya._

 _Sasuke sensei, tolong aku._

 ** _Bugh!_**

Sakura hanya bisa melongo ketika pemuda yang tadi menindihinya jatuh tersungkur. Dia bisa melihat dua orang pria yang berdiri di belakang kelima orang pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa up.. hehe.. :3 apakah ini lama? :3**

 **Oh yaa.. hari ini pendaftaran jalur SBMPTN udah di buka ya? semangat ya buat para pejuang SBMPTN! Aku juga salah satu pejuang SBMPTN, jadi kita saling menyemangati ya! Ya maklumlah, jadinya up-nya agak lelet :3 *ditabok**

 **In Next Chap :**

 **"** **Jadi? Tsunade-sama adalah nenekku?"**

 **"** **Kamu mau tinggal bersamaku, Sakura?"**

 **"** **Aku akan jadi guru privatmu, bagaimana?"**

 **"** **Kamu bisa mengerjakannya, Sakura."**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Sagyun, Mikumi16, Greentea Kim, Alzena Ridasmara, Joruri Katsushika, Dewie867, Niayuki, Kiki Kim, C. Prichilla, Raizel's wife, L Venge, Younghee Lee, Lililala249, Williewillydoo, Undhott, Guest, Miu Misaki, Hanazono Yuri, Suket alang alang, Ongkitang, EchaNM, Dewazz, Zarachan, Yoshimura arai, Login Yuk, Hyuugadevit-Chery, Kurogawa Daichi, Wowwoh-geegee, Lightflower22, Haruno Rani, Uchiharuno Sya-chan, Lita Uchiharuno, Jamurlumutan462, 82, Sitieneng4, Lacus Clyne, Elzakiyyah, Taejinjimin, Firza290, Ai-uchiharunochan, Dianggi, Dian rschan, SweetTsundereLowwy, Cekbioauroran, Keziaf, Euri-chan, Uchihamisato, SasukeCherry, Nurlita as Lita-san, Kucing genduttidur, Aisya-Aoi-chan, fifi, Guest (1), HoshikoNozomi, Light-B**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")_** **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

"Sasuke sensei?" Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kami-sama benar-benar mendengar doanya.

Gurunya dan seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya dan juga Shion. Sasuke memandang para bajingan tengil yang jatuh tersungkur itu. Sasuke membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Tangan kekar itu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga kesiku.

"Ayo kak, kita habisi para bajingan tengil ini."

Itachi menggulung lengan kemejanya juga. Dia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya. Membuat kelima orang pemuda itu memandang mereka dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, otouto."

"Tidak! Maafkan kami!"

Kelima orang pemuda itu berlari pontang panting. Melihat matanya saja sudah membuat mereka ingin ngompol, apalagi jika mereka merasakan pukulan keduanya.

"Cih." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Shion-san! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura mendekati Shion. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh Shion namun ditepis begitu saja.

"Jangan sentuh aku, jalang!"

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku ketika Shion bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat pandangan tidak suka ketika menatapnya juga.

"Dasar anak muda." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Anda tahu namaku?"

Itachi tersenyum geli dan melirik adiknya.

"Tentu saja. Kamu adalah gadis yang bisa membuat adikku-awwww! Sasuke! Jangan menginjak kakiku!"

"Keriput sialan!" Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Ayo Sakura, kita kembali ke apartemenmu."

Sakura memandang kearah dimana Shion pergi. Apakah gadis itu akan baik-baik saja?

.

Shion membuka pintu rumahnya sembarangan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sialan! Shion mengumpat dalam hati. Dia menuju cermin yang ada di kamarnya dan memandang wajahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya, tubuhnya juga bisa dibilang proposional.

Shion menggertakan giginya kesal. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Dia cantik, seksi juga pintar. Status keluarganya juga patut dibanggakan. Lalu, mengapa guru sialan itu malah memilih gadis jalang itu?!

Menyentuh tubuhnya, Shion berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kamar mandi. Jangan harap dia mau berteman dengan jalang sialan itu hanya karena sudah membantunya.

.

"Jadi, nama anda siapa?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di apartemennya.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Mata bulat Sakura memandang Sasuke. Meminta penjelasan pada gurunya itu.

"Dia adalah kakakku." Sasuke mengerti arti tatapan Sakura. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Oh." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, biar aku buatkan makan malam."

.

Fugaku meneguk winenya dan memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Dia memandang pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Itachi untuknya.

 ** _Seharusnya ayah tahu, apa yang menjadi kebahagiaan putranya. Tidak semua yang diinginkan ayah bisa terwujud._**

Fugaku meremas gelasnya, matanya berkilat menyalang.

Baginya, harta dan martabat Uchiha diatas segalanya. Bahkan melebihi anaknya sekalipun.

.

.

"Aniki."

Itachi yang berjalan di samping Sasuke melirik adiknya. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam di rumah Sakura. Itachi sendiri merasa heran karena Sasuke memilih untuk naik kereta bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersama aniki malam ini?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya ketika adiknya mengatakan hal itu. Sebagai seorang kakak, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling disayangnya lebih dari apapun. Dia rela melakukan apapun asalkan Sasuke bahagia.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membenciku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi dan terus menatap ke depan.

"Apa aku memiliki alasan untuk membencimu?"

Itachi yang memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya mengepalkan tangannya. Dia merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang gagal dan egois. Dia mengambil kebahagiaanya sendiri dan membiarkan Sasuke menanggung apa yang diinginkan ayahnya.

"Aku melarikan diri dari apa yang seharusnya aku tanggung. Aku membebankan semuanya pada dirimu dan seharusnya kamu membenciku."

"Setiap orang berhak bahagia, aniki. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kamu bahagia dengan itu."

Itachi merangkul pundak adiknya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam galerry miliknya.

.

"Dan-kun."

Dan menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Dan-kun?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tsuna. Aku sudah boleh pulang."

Tsunade tersenyum kecut.

Setahun yang lalu, Dan mulai sakit-sakitan. Tsunade bukannya tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan suaminya sakit-sakitan. Dan ini semua karena dirinya.

Di dunia ini, orang yang paling merasa kehilangan ketika Mebuki pergi adalah suaminya. Meski suaminya tidak pernah menunjukannya secara langsung, Tsunade bisa melihatnya. Tetapi yang dilakukannya adalah pura-pura menutup mata dan telinganya.

Kini, sudah saatnya untuk suaminya kembali bahagia.

"Dan-kun, aku punya kabar untukmu."

Dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tsunade. Tangannya menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"Cucu kita ada disini."

"Cucu?" Dan memandang Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Benarkah itu, Tsuna?"

"Umurnya sudah 17 tahun." Tsunade tersenyum. "Maaf karena aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Mebuki. Aku akan memintanya untuk tinggal bersama kita."

Tsunade bisa melihat mata Dan terlihat bahagia. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyuman bahagia milik suaminya itu. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sesak sekali.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna."

Malam itu, Tsunade tidak bisa menahan apa yang telah menjadi bebannya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

 ** _Selamat tidur sensei, terima kasih banyak._**

"Tidak, tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus pesan singkat yang ditulisnya. Rasanya aneh mengirimkan pesan seperti itu. Menopang dagunya, Sakura mencoba berfikir apa yang sebaiknya dia kirimkan kepada gurunya itu.

 ** _Terima kasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkanku, sensei._**

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menekan tombol _kirim_ di ponselnya. Memandang ponselnya, dia berharap gurunya segera membalas pesannya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk tidur merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ada sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Itachi muncul dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke mengetikan pesan balasan dan meletakan ponselnya.

Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan sayang dan itu membuat pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu tersenyum. Itachi merasakan matanya menghangat. Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang diberikan padanya sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Dia seperti kembali ke masa lalunya.

.

Sakura hampir saja ketiduran ketika ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura nyaris tidak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika membaca pesan balasan gurunya.

 ** _Hn. Segeralah tidur, ini sudah malam._**

Sakura memeluk ponselnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Benarkah dia jatuh cinta pada gurunya? Kenapa jatuh cinta bisa seindah ini?

Dia menyukainya.

 **-Sensei-**

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dan memandang Tsunade dengan tenang. Kepala sekolah tempatnya mengajar itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Dia sudah lebih tenang dan ceria kembali. Sepertinya, apa yang Shion lakukan padanya tidak membuatnya putus asa."

"Syukurlah." Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya. "Sebenarnya, bukan untuk itu aku memanggilmu kemari."

"Hn?"

.

.

.

"Bulan depan kita akan mengadakan ujian, jadi persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Sensei tidak ingin ada diantara kalian yang melakukan ujian ulang untuk kali ini."

"Baik, sensei!"

"Baiklah, buka buku paket kalian dan kerjakan dua puluh soal latihan disana."

Kiba menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dia merasa menjadi murid yang paling bodoh karena tidak paham dengan pelajaran matematika. Menurutnya matematika adalah pelajaran yang mematikan.

Sasuke memandang murid-muridnya sebelum berkeliling. Onyxnya menatap satu persatu muridnya sebelum berjalan untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan muridnya.

"Masukan ke dalam rumusnya." Sasuke menunjuk pekerjaan milik Lee.

"Baik, sensei!"

Sasuke berjalan kembali hingga dirinya sampai di bangku milik Sakura. Muridnya yang berambut merah muda itu terlihat serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikannya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Apakah ada kesulitan?"

"Tidak, sensei."

Sasuke memperhatikan pekerjaan milik Sakura dan hampir seluruh jawabannya benar.

"Sakura, temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan tidak paham. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu mau pulang?" tanya Tenten ketika melihat Sakura memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak, aku mau menemui Sasuke sensei." Sakura menjawab dengan polos.

"Wah.. lihat itu Hinata, sepertinya mereka akan kencan." Tenten menaik turunkan alisnya.

"A-aku juga tidak akan kalah dari Sa-Sakura-chan." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya. Mendadak dia menjadi gugup. "A-aku juga akan kencan dengan Na-Naruto sensei."

"Whoaah! Kau serius, Hinata?" Tenten memegang bahu Hinata dengan erat. "Tapi, kau harus hati-hati dengan sensei mesum itu. Pokoknya, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu segera hubungi aku. Aku akan membantumu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Karena teman-temannyalah dia bisa menjadi kuat seperti ini karena dukungan teman-temannya.

"Sudah ya, aku harus menemui Sasuke sensei." Sakura berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura! Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa.

Sakura menuju ruang guru dan menarik napas panjang. Dia merapikan roknya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Memastikan bahwa dia masih rapi hari ini.

"Sasuke sensei." Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan gurunya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yang sedang meneliti pekerjaan murid-muridnya melepas kacamatanya. "Kamu datang cepat."

"Aku langsung kemari setelah bel pulang dibunyikan." Sakura membenahi tasnya. "Ada apa, sensei?"

"Ikut aku sekarang."

.

.

.

Sakura duduk diam di dalam mobil milik gurunya dengan dada yang berdebar. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa gurunya membawanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

 _Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sensei akan memperkosaku? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sasuke sensei melakukan hal itu._

"Kenapa menggelengkan kepalamu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang gurunya yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Dia merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang mencuri permen. Pasti Sasuke sensei mengetahui pikiran buruknya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura memandang rumah megah dihadapannya. Di kotanya, rumah-rumah tidak semegah ini. Rasanya dia sudah beberapa bulan tinggal di Tokyo, tetapi dia masih saja kagum melihat rumah-rumah megah atau tower yang ada di kota Tokyo.

"Ini dimana, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. "Turunlah."

Sakura dengan patuh mengikuti langkah gurunya yang berjalan di depannya. Dia masih tidak emngerti mengapa gurunya membawanya kemari. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh gurunya itu?

"Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu anda." Seorang pelayan menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Sakura hanya diam dan mengekor di belakang gurunya.

"Sasuke, kamu sudah datang." Tsunade menyambut mereka dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Sakura menundukan kepalanya sopan kearah Tsunade.

"Sensei, kenapa sensei membawaku kemari?" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Tsunade-sama adalah.. nenekmu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan memandang Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tsunade-sama adalah nenekku?" Sakura tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia hampir saja tertawa karenanya. "Sensei pasti bercanda. Tsunade-sama adalah nenekku? Jangan bercanda. Ibuku bilang, nenekku sudah meninggal saat dirinya masih kecil."

"Tidak. Aku adalah nenekmu. Haruno Mebuki, maksudku Senju Mebuki adalah putriku." Tsunade memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Apakah kamu tidak pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa Mebuki rela melepaskmu dan menyekolahkanmu jauh-jauh ke Tokyo?"

Sakura terdiam, dia mencoba mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari awal." Tsunade tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak pernah merestui hubungan kedua orang tuamu hingga membuat Mebuki nekat kabur setelah mengatakan bahwa dia hamil. Dan saat itu aku menyesal, aku menyesali semuanya. Dan aku ingin menebusnya kembali."

Sakura bahkan tidak berkutik ketika Tsunade memeluknya. Semua ini terlalu mendadak untuk diterima oleh otaknya.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang kamar barunya yang diisi dengan nuansa pink. Mulai dari tempat tidur hingga cat dinding semuanya serba berwarna pink. Rasanya dia seperti bermimpi bisa mendapatkan semua ini. Seperti drama-drama yang selama ini dia lihat.

"Tenangkan dirimu sejenak, Sakura." Tsunade tersenyum. "Jika butuh sesuatu, kamu bisa memanggil salah satu pelayan."

Tsunade menutup pintu kamar cucunya dan berharap Sakura tidak shock ataupun terguncang. Meski dia tahu Sakura pasti merasakan hal itu. Jadi, membiarkan gadis itu sendiri adalah jalan terbaik.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya. Kasurnya empuk dan lembut sekali. Ini seperti di dalam mimpinya, dia bisa tidur diatas kasur empuk seperti ini. Rasanya seperti berada di negeri dongeng yang selama ini dia impikan.

Dan Sakura, membiarkan rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya.

.

Langit berubah menjadi _oranye_ menandakan bahwa Senja telah muncul untuk menyapa. Matahari mulai tersenyum malu-malu dan berjalan menuju peraduannya. Meninggalkan seberkas cahaya indah yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpukau karenanya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan emeraldnya meneliti sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamarnya, tempat terakhir kali dia tertidur. Berada di kasur yang empuk dan hangat. Menandakan bahwa semua yang dia alami bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Kenyataan yang harus dia terima.

Emeraldnya menangkap kardus yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Rasanya tidak ada kardus itu disana tadi, mungkin itu berisi barang-barangnya yang ada di apartemen sederhana miliknya.

 _Drtt.. ddrrtt.._

Sakura merogoh saku roknya. Dia bahkan lupa jika dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura membaca satu pesan yang masuk.

 ** _Sakura, aku harap kamu tidak terkejut membaca pesan dariku. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu yang terlihat shock tadi, jadi aku membiarkanmu bersama Tsunade-san dan berharap kamu bisa menjadi kuat setelah menerima kenyataan ini._**

 ** _Jika butuh sesuatu, kamu bisa menghubungiku. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok._**

Meski dia sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak terkejut, dia tetap saja terkejut. Pesan yang dikirimkan wali kelasnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Rasanya seperti bukan gurunya yang irit bicara itu yang mengiriminya pesan. Sepertinya irit bicara milik gurunya tidak berlaku untuk pesan singkat.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan meletakan ponselnya. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang harus dia terima. Dia harus menjadi kuat dan menerima kenyataan yang terjadi padanya.

"Sakura-sama." suara ketukan pintu disertai namanya terdengar. Sakura mencoba menormalkan suaranya.

"Masuk."

Seorang pelayan membungkukan badannya sopan sebelum memandangnya. Sakura tersenyum memandang pelayan tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama meminta saya membangunkan nona karena jam makan malam sudah hampir tiba. Tsunade-sama juga sudah menunggu anda di meja makan."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Dia sangat cantik, _anata._ Benar-benar mirip dengan Mebuki."

Sakura muncul dengan gaun malam pink yang membuatnya seperti seorang putri malam ini. Di meja makan, dia bisa melihat neneknya duduk dengan seorang pria dan sedang asyik berbincang. Dia mencoba menebak siapa yang sedang duduk bersama neneknya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Apakah dia harus memanggil kepala sekolahnya itu dengan sebutan nenek atau Tsunade-sama? Dia tidak pernah bermimpi memiliki seorang nenek yang bahkan kaya raya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil neneknya.

"Nenek?" akhirnya kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya terlontar.

Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika Sakura muncul.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade tersenyum. "Duduklah disini. Kamu sudah mengenalnya? Beliau adalah kakekmu."

Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya dan tersenyum. Dia mendudukan diri di hadapan kakeknya dan memandang kakeknya lekat-lekat.

Kakek dan neneknya benar-benar awet muda. Tidak terlihat tua barang sedikit pun. Apakah dia nant juga seperti itu ya?

"Benar apa katamu, Tsuna. Dia sangat cantik." Dan tersenyum. "Aku senang kamu ada disini, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Rasanya, semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti dengan otaknya. Dan tersenyum hangat menyambut cucunya itu. Dia sangat bahagia bisa melihat cucunya.

Tsunade tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya dan air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja. Kehadiran Sakura membuatnya teringat dengan sosok putri tunggalnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Senju, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Terima kasih, Sasuke sensei. Aku sangat menghargai bantuan sensei. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika sensei mengatakannya esok atau esok harinya._**

 ** _Sensei tidak usah khawatir. Aku gadis yang kuat._**

Sasuke meletakan ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis. Balasan pesan dari muridnya sudah cukup membuatnya lega. Setidaknya, Sakura bisa menerima apa yang terjadi dan menjadi gadis yang kuat.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ibunya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Mikoto berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah kotak di tanganya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san ingin menyerahkan ini." Mikoto menyerahkan kotak yang dibawanya. Dan ketika Sasuke membukanya, dia bisa melihat sebuah gelang mutiara di dalamnya. "Itu gelang pemberian Tou-sanmu untuk Kaa-san dulu."

Sasuke memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Berikan itu pada kekasihmu," ucap Mikoto.

"Tapi Kaa-san-"

"Tentang perjodohanmu? Kaa-san bukanlah Tou-sanmu yang haus akan harta dan martabat. Kaa-san percaya pada pilihanmu seperti Kaa-san percaya pada Itachi."

Malam itu, Sasuke memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Kaa-san, terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ternyata gak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan, ya? Wahahaha.. rasanya ada banyak ide yang bermunculan disini XD jadi, niatnya di bikin A malah jadinya B :3**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah setia menunggu fict ini. Ini bisa diselesaikan disela-sela kesibukan. Bentar lagi udah jadi Mahasiswa soalnya, aku juga harus belajar buat test tanggal 31 Mei besok. Adakah yang ikut test juga?**

 **Hoho.. sekian cuap-cuap dari Saku..**

 **Special's thanks to :**

 **Light-B, Keziaf, Zahra, Dewie867, Euri-chan, YashiUchiHatake, Younghee Lee, Lacus Clyne, Zarachan, WillieWillydoo, Ana, Donat bunder, Joruri Katsushika, Lililala249, T-chan, Lightflower22, Asahainauchiharuno, Jenanie, Harucola, Haruno Rani, Undhott, Niayuki, Dianarndraha, EchaNM, Uchiharuno Sya-chan, C. Prichillia, Suket alang-alang, Ve-ast Musica, Taejinjimin, Crystal Sheen, V3arra, Kucing genduttidur, Uchihamisato,** **Ciisiichuabbykireiina454** **, Firza 290, Mustika447, Haruno Avriliana, Wowwo-geegee, Hyugadevit-Cherry, Dian rschan, Yukihiro Yumi, Jamurlumutan462, Diah Cherry, sitieneng4, shi, Yuma, Hanazono Yuri, Ongkitang, Ferrathree, Yoriko Yokochidan, Sasa Hatake, Name Hana, H520,** **Irna Putri Asuna420** **, Gusrex, SweetTsundereLowwy, Kokoamint, UchihaMary, Ririsakura, Socy Nim, SasukeXSakura, Rosa Widia, Eka rahayu**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Rasanya, semua ini bagaikan mimpi untuk Sakura. Cucu seorang Senju, marga yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya, tidak kalah dengan marga-marga terkenal lainnya. Dia memang bermimpi ingin memiliki kehidupan yang mewah dan ketika hal itu terkabul, itu membuatnya sedikit shock dan terguncang.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang menata kamarnya menolehkan kepalanya. Disana, neneknya sedang berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah- nenek." Lidahnya terasa aneh ketika memanggil kepala sekolahnya dengan sebutan nenek. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kebas.

"Bagaimana dengan kamarnya? Kamu suka?" tanya Tsunade meneliti kamar milik cucunya.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi sekarang.

Tsunade meneliti kamar milik Sakura dan matanya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang diletakan di meja belajar cucunya. Foto Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya mengambil bingkai foto itu dan memandangnya. Rasanya dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat senyuman bahagia milik Mebuki.

"Seharusnya, saat itu aku merestui hubungan ayah dan ibumu." Tsunade tersenyum getir. "Saat itu, aku begitu dibutakan oleh status dan menganggap bahwa ayahmu tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan ibumu. Kizashi hanyalah anak seorang petani dan itu yang membuatku tidak merestui hubungan keduanya."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Tsunade tersenyum dan mendudukan diri di ranjang milik cucunya.

"Kakekmu sampai jatuh sakit karena aku mengusir Mebuki saat itu. Bagi Dan, Mebuki adalah putri kesayangan bagi Dan." Tsunade mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah. "Tetapi, semuanya terbayarkan saat kamu ada disini."

Sakura tidak tahu perasaannya saat ini. Dia masih merasa bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang setengah basah. Dia baru saja mandi dan berniat untuk meneliti ulangan milik murid-muridnya. Sebentar lagi Ujian semester akan dilaksanakan dan dia harus membuat laporan tentang perkembangan anak didiknya.

Mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, dia membiarkan rambut basahnya begitu saja. Tidak ada niatan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Pekerjaannya kali ini sangat banyak.

"Sasuke-kun." Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar putranya dan menemukan Sasuke sedang meneliti sesuatu. Dia meletakan gelas berisi susu di meja putranya dan tangannya mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dengan handuk kering.

"Sibuk sekali, ya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn." Sasuke memberikan nilai pada kertas milik muridnya hingga tibalah kertas jawaban milik Sakura yang dia pegang.

Mikoto menggulum senyumnya ketika putra bungsunya hanya terdiam memandangi kertas di hadapannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran putranya.

"Gadis itu istimewa ya?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah ketika ibunya bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kaa-san!"

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan Sasuke meneliti lembar jawab milik Sakura. Sebenarnya, dia tidak perlu meneliti lembar jawab Sakura karena dia yakin jawabannya pasti sempurna. Tidak butuh waktu satu menit untuk Sasuke meneliti lembar jawab Sakura karena jawabannya sempurna.

"Dia pasti gadis yang pintar," ucap Mikoto.

"Yah, seperti itulah."

Rambut Sasuke sudah kering dan Mikoto merasa jika tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ah- berikan ini untuk Haruno Sakura itu." Mikoto memberikan gelang mutiara kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu gelang yang diberikan Tou-sanmu pada Kaa-san dulu. Jadi, berikan pada Haruno Sakura, kapan-kapan kamu bisa mengenalkannya pada Kaa-san."

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tapi, tentang perjodohan itu-"

"Kaa-san tidak bilang jika setuju." Mikoto tersenyum jahil. "Kaa-san dari awal sudah tidak setuju dengan apa yang tou-sanmu lakukan. Jauh di lubuk hati kaa-san, kaa-san tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi. Sudah saatnya untukmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang gelang pemberian ibunya dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Terima kasih, kaa-san."

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka jika semua orang di _Konoha High School_ akan tahu tentang dirinya yang merupakan cucu tunggal keluarga Senji secepat ini. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkannya.

Berita tentang dirinya langsung tersebar di seluruh penjuru _Konoha High School._ Pagi ini, ketika dirinya keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sakura tersenyum gugup, dia tidak pernah suka dengan sorotan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tidak suka menjadi orang terkenal, dia lebih suka menjadi orang biasa yang hidup damai.

"Sakura, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Tsunade menepuk bahu cucunya dengan lembut. "Sekarang, kamu adalah cucu seorang Senju, aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakitimu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya lagi. Dia berharap itu sesuatu yang baik.

.

.

.

"Oi, Teme!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika Naruto masuk dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin di wajahnya. Nampaknya, Naruto begitu panik dan entah apa yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kecilkan suaramu, kita sedang di kantor guru."

"Apa benar, Sakura adalah cucu dari Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Dari mana kamu mendengarnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari para murid."

"Ya sudah, berarti itu benar."

"Teme!" Naruto merengek meminta penjelasan.

"Itu benar, Dobe." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau mengajar."

"Teme! Oi, Teme!"

.

.

Tsunade tersenyum memandang foto Mebuki yang dia letakan di mejanya. Dia menyesal telah mengusir putrinya. Dia tidak bisa membenci Mebuki, karena di dalam hatinya dia menyayangi putrinya lebih dari apapun.

"Melamun lagi, Tsunade."

Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Jiraiya berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Sahabatnya itu mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Mebuki tidak membencimu. Jika Mebuki membencimu, dia tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura semudah itu."

Jiraiya memeluk Tsunade dengan erat dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu merasa aman dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya ketika keributan terjadi. Dia bahkan harus memundurkan langkahnya ketika teman-temannya mengerubunginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Sakura, apa benar nenekmu adalah Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Um.. ya."

"Apa benar itu? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya pada kami?!"

"Hei, kalian!" Tenten menembus barisan siswa dan siswi yang sedang penasaran itu. "Sakura tentu saja _shock_ dengan kondisinya. Tidak bisakah kalian biarkan dia masuk dan membiarkannya menenangkan pikirannya?"

Tenten merangkul pundak Sakura dan membawanya menuju bangkunya.

"Aku terselamatkan." Sakura mendesah lega. "Terima kasih, Tenten."

"Tentu saja, itulah gunanya seorang ketua kelas." Tenten menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku senang, memiliki teman sepertimu."

 **oOo**

Sasuke mendesah panjang ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Hari ini dia hanya mengajar di jam kedua dan ketiga. Selebihnya dia kosong dan memilih untuk meneliti tugas-tugas milik muridnya.

Entah mengapa bayangan gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum menggemaskan terlintas di benaknya. Dia hanya berharap jika Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Sensei."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke membiarkan muridnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mau memberikan kotak bekal untuk Sasuke-kun." Sakura meletakan kotak bekal di atas meja gurunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Tsunade-sama membiarkan cucunya ke dapur." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Aku diam-diam membuatkan itu ketika semua orang sudah terlelap." Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi keluar."

Sasuke memandang kepergian muridnya dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa aneh.

Kenapa, dadanya terasa berdebar-debar?

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang rumus-rumus fisika di bukunya dan sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rumus-rumus Fisika ini. Dia memang pintar dalam matematika, tapi entah mengapa otaknya tidak mau berkompromi pada pelajaran Fisika.

"Ah! Menyebalkan!" Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya dan menarik napas panjang.

Padahal, menurutnya Fisika hampir sama dengan matematika. Tetapi, entah mengapa otaknya macet ketika menghadapi Fisika.

Memandang jam di kamarnya, Sakura mengacak rambutnya. Masih ada dua jam sebelum makan malam tiba, mungkin sebaiknya dia istirahat.

"Susah, ya?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kakeknya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kakek?"

Dan duduk di sebelah cucunya dan membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"Pelajaran apa memangnya?" tanya Dan.

"Fisika, kek." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat kakeknya tertawa.

"Kakek punya kenalan guru Fisika yang lumayan pintar." Dan tersenyum. "Mau mencoba belajar dengannya?"

Sakura memandang kakeknya.

"Guru les maksud kakek?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti itulah. Kakek dengar ujian kenaikan kelas tinggal sebulan lagi, jadi mungkin kamu bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu."

Sakura memeluk kakeknya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, Kakek!"

.

.

.

Sakura memandang tidak percaya kearah guru lesnya yang baru. Tadinya, dia mengira jika guru lesnya adalah orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Dia tidak menyangka jika guru lesnya adalah-

"Sasuke sensei?!"

-Wali kelasnya.

"Hn."

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Entah mengapa, setiap kali dia berada di sebelah wali kelasnya, dia merasakan debaran aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa sensei ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Untuk mengajarimu."

"Tapi, aku mau belajar Fisika. Bukan matematika."

"Memang." Sasuke mengeluarkan buku Fisika dari dalam tasnya. "Aku juga bisa Fisika."

"A-apa?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ini serius mau belajar Fisika dengan wali kelasnya? Bisa-bisa pelajaran Fisikanya berubah menjadi rasa Matematika.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sakura." Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Dulu aku adalah salah satu murid terpandai di Jepang, pelajaran Fisika adalah pelajaran yang mudah bagiku."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Sasuke sensei, kau menyeramkan."

.

.

.

Shion meletakan majalah yang dibacanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Di skorsing seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dia ingin kembali ke sekolah dan mengerjai Haruno Sakura. Dendamnya terhadap gadis berambut merah muda itu belum usia.

Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Karena hukuman yang diterimanya, sama saja membuat Sakura menjadi dekat dengan gurunya. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, dia harus menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu.

 _Piipp.. piipp.._

Shion dengan malas mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan satu alisnya terangkat. Nama Tayuya tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Tayuya ada apa?"

" _Kamu tidak akan mempercayai ini, Shion." Suara Tayuya terdengar panik. "Sakura adalah cucu dari Tsunade-sama."_

Butuh waktu lama untuk Shion mencerna semua ini. Hingga akhirnya dia tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maksudmu, Sakura cucu keluarga Senju?"

" _Beritanya sudah menyebar di sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayainya, aku bahkan mengeceknya ke beberapa orang dan jawabannya tetap sama."_

"Hahahaa.." Shion tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga matanya berair. Di seberang telepon, Tayuya keheranan dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

" _Shion, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu tertawa?"_

"Cucu keluarga Senju, ya?" Shion tersenyum menyeramkan. "Meski dia Cucu keluarga Senju sekalipun, aku akan tetap menghancurkannya."

.

.

.

"Salah, masukan ke dalam rumusnya, Sakura. Kamu harus memahami karakter soalnya dan gunakan rumus yang sesuai. Kuncinya, kamu harus menghafal rumus dan juga memahami bentuk soalnya."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Matanya berbinar bahagia ketika dia berhasil mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hebat! Aku bisa mengerjakannya, sensei!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn, lakukan itu pada soal-soal yang lain juga." Sasuke menunjuk buku milik Sakura.

"Kalau begini terus, soal apapun yang diberikan Ibiki sensei aku pasti bisa mengerjakannya!"

"Hn." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan tangannya refleks membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan pipinya bersemu merah ketika menyadari tangan gurunya mengelus rambutnya.

"Bagaimana belajarnya, Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Sakura buru-buru menjauh dan suasana menjadi gugup. Tsunade dan Dan datang membawa senampan ocha dan makanan ringan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengajari Sakura, Sasuke." Dan duduk di ranjang milik cucunya dan tersenyum.

"Itu bukan masalah, Dan-sama." Sasuke menganggukan tangannya.

"Aku meminta pelayan untuk membuatkanmu kue, Sasuke." Tsunade melatakan nampannya di tengah-tengah keduanya. "Cobalah."

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis, Tsunade-sama."

"Keluarga Uchiha memang begitu." Dan tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu, makanlah Sakura."

"Iya, kakek."

Sasuke memandang jam di dinding kamar milik Sakura dan memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kamu mau meluangkan waktumu." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Hn."

Sakura memandang gurunya yang keluar dari kamarnya. Entah mengapa, dia suka sekali berada di dekat gurunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang sebuah Gallery lukis sederhana di hadapannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju samping Gallery, dia membuka pintu masuk ke dalam Gallery.

"Aniki?" Sasuke memanggil kakaknya.

"Oh, sudah pulang, Sasuke." Itachi muncul dengan apron yang membalut tubuhnya. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sedang memasak makan malam. "Selamat datang."

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menghangat dalam hatinya. Dia menyukai tinggal bersama kakaknya dari pada tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang dingin. Rasanya dia seperti terpenjara di dalamnya.

"Aku pulang, Aniki."

.

.

Dengan rambut yang setengah basah, Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap kakaknya yang sedang memasak. Bau harum Kari tercium di indra pembaunya dan dia bisa membayangkan makan malam yang lezat.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Hn. Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Itachi meletakan semangkuk kari di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk di hadapan adiknya.

"Dia pasti bisa mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan." Itachi menggulum senyumnya dan mengambil sendoknya. " _Ittadakimasu."_

" _Ittadakimasu."_

Mereka makan dalam diam. Rasanya, sudah lama Sasuke tidak merasakan masakan milik kakaknya. Sewaktu kakaknya masih berada di kediaman Uchiha, kakaknya itu sering membuatkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Sasuke, ada dua tiket masuk _Capypa Land_ diatas televisi," ucap Itachi.

" _Capypa Land?_ Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Salah satu taman bermain, kamu bisa mengajak Sakura jika kamu mau."

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan tiket seperti itu, Aniki?" Sasuke menatap Itachi curiga.

"Sai yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya, mungkin aku mau mengajak seseorang. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin keluar, jadi untukmu saja. Kamu bisa mengajak Sakura pergi berlibur, Tsunade-san tidak akan keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Aniki." Sasuke mendesah dan meletakan bahunya di sandaran kursi.

"Apa salahnya?" Itachi tersenyum jahil. "Lakukan saja."

Sasuke berfikir mungkin akan mempertimbangkan usul dari kakaknya.

 **-Sensei-**

"Hebat, Sakura! Bagaimana kamu mengerjakannya?" Tenten menatap kagum pekerjaan Fisika milik Sakura.

Hari ini Ibiki sensei memberikan tugas pada mereka dan Sakura dengan mudahnya mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan.

"Hehe.. aku tidak tahu. Tapi, semua itu berjalan dengan spontan." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ajari aku, Sakura-chan." Hinata memberikan bukunya kepada Sakura dan diterima oleh Sakura.

"Aku juga, Sakura!" Tenten menatap Sakura dengan mata yang menggebu-gebu. "Pokoknya, kamu harus mengajariku Fisika!"

"Hehe, baiklah-baiklah."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pekerjaan Sakura dan meletakan buku yang di pegangnya. Di hadapannya Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hn, pekerjaanmu sudah hampir semuanya benar, mungkin hanya kesalahan kecil karena kurang teliti."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah berbicara, sedangkan Sakura yang biasanya ceria mendadak menjadi pendiam.

"Sakura." Sasuke memanggil muridnya itu.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini.. untukmu."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya ketika memberikan gelang mutiara kepada Sakura. Emerald itu berkilat ketika melihat gelang yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Ini untukku, sensei?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Ini indah sekali, sensei." Sakura memakai gelang mutiara itu di tangannya. "Pasti mahal sekali."

"Sebenarnya.. itu milik ibuku."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. "Kalau begitu, kenapa sensei berikan ini padaku?"

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu. Dia ingin mengatakan, _itu karena kamu gadis yang istimewa untukku._ Tetapi, dia bukan orang yang bisa berterus terang pada perasaannya. Jadi, dia hanya terdiam dan menarik napas panjang.

"Ini sudah malam." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewanya. Dia sebenarnya ingin berlama-lama dengan gurunya, namun apa daya gurunya seperti menghindarinya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk hari ini, sensei." Sakura tersenyum dan mengantarkan Sasuke hingga pintu depan rumahnya.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan _selamat malam_ pada Sakura.

"Hn."

Namun, hanya aksen khas miliknya yang keluar. Sasuke menggeram pelan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, entah mengapa sulit sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis SMA seperti Sakura.

.

"Sakura-chan."

Tsunade masuk ke dalam kamar cucunya dan menemukan kamar cucunya berantakan. Banyak sekali buku-buku yang berserakan dan dia bisa melihat Sakura tertidur di kursi belajarnya. Dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Tsunade mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

Dia akan menebus semua yan pernah dia lakukan.

 **oOo**

 _Konoha High School_ tidak menjadi sekolah yang biasanya. Jika biasanya di kantin akan ada banyak komik yang berserakan, maka sekarang komik-komik itu digantikan dengan banyaknya buku pelajaran yang tebal.

Suara-suara aneh terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka mencoba menghafalkan banyak pelajaran yang akan keluar pada ujian hari ini.

"Whoah! Aku sampai tidak tidur untuk menghafalkan pelajaran keramat ini!" Tenten mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang saja, Tenten. Matematika kan mudah." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu bisa bilang begitu karena kamu pintar, Sakura!" Tenten memandang Sakura dengan kesal.

"Jika kamu mendoktrin dirimu sendiri, apa yang kamu kerjakan itu mudah, pasti akan mudah." Sakura menepuk pundak Tenten dengan pelan. "Yosh! Ayo kita berjuang!"

.

.

Tenten merasakan bahwa hari ini nyawanya seperti akan dicabut. Tidak hanya Tenten, seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Guru yang terkenal galak berduet dengan guru yang terkenal _killer._ Benar-benar duet maut.

Guru Matematika yang terkenal pelit nilai, Orochimaru. Berduet dengan wali kelas mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya, seperti dijaga oleh dua malaikat maut.

"Tidak boleh membawa ponsel atau contekan. Jika ketahuan bertanya atau menolehkan kepalanya, maka lembar jawab akan di sobek ditempat."

Seketika wajah murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu menjadi pucat.

"Sasuke, bagikan lembar jawab dan soalnya." Orochimaru mendudukan diri di kursi pengawas sedangkan Sasuke merasakan urat di dahinya berkedut.

 _Mentang-mentang lebih senior, dia berhak memerintah juniornya._ Sasuke hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati dengan tampang _cool_ nya.

Ketika sampai di tempat duduk milik Sakura. Dia menepuk bahu muridnya dengan pelan dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kamu pasti bisa."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik tegangan tinggi. Dia seperti menjadi orang yang baru.

Sedangkan Sasuke, mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa, dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura. Entah mengapa, kata-kata itu spontan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Waktu kalian, 120 menit dari sekarang," ucap Orochimaru.

Baru membuka lembar soal pertama, wajah mereka mendadak pucat pasi. Soal macam apa ini? Susahnya bukan main.

Sasuke mengambil lembar soal yang tersisa diatas meja pengawas dan membaca soal yang tertera. Seketika perutnya menjadi mulas. Kali ini, dia bertukar tempat dengan Orochimaru untuk membuat soal. Dia membuat soal untuk kelas tiga, sedangkan Orochimaru membuat soal untuk kelas dua.

Tetapi soal ini terlalu sulit untuk murid kelas dua. Soal yang diberikan Orochimaru cocoknya diberikan oleh mahasiswa. Mana mungkin murid yang diajarnya bisa mengerjakan soal yang bahkan angka jawabannya tidak ada yang utuh. Kebanyakan pecahan semua.

Sasuke melihat murid-muridnya yang bertampang serius ketika mengerjakan soal. Yah, dia yakin jika muridnya pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai yang baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Whoah.. akhirnya jadi juga :3 Yah.. Saku gak akan banyak komentar soal ini fict dah :3**

 **Special's thank's to :**

 **Zarachan, Keziaf, EchaNM, Dianarndraha, Dewie867, Jenanie, Firza290, Lightflower22, Younghee Lee, Jamurlumtan462, Aisya Aoi-chan, Uchiha Pioo, Williewillydoo, Kucing genduttidur, Lililala249, Light-B, Sitieneng4, Kokoamint, Guest, Euri-chan, TomatoSwaggy, Yoriko Yokochidan, Diah Cherry, T-chan, Mustika447, Ciisichuabbykireiina454, Joruri Katsushika, Guest (1), AsahinaUchiharuno, Sasa Hatake, Hanazono Yuri, Kirara967, SantiDwiMw, Wowwoh-geegee, Luca Marvel, Little cat, Dian rschan, Lady Bloodie, Me, Ana, SasukexSakura, HarunoFarron38, LordMarionettespieler, Ainirahmi26, FiraJbebs Grande320, Vinsy.**

 **Ah- dan terima kasih untuk semangatnya yaaa.. dan jangan tanya kenapa nama tamannya Capypa Land, ada yang tau si Delivery God? Nah.. aku taunya taman bermain Cuma Capypa Land, itu juga taunya dari si Delivery God :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Bel tanda ujian berakhir telah dibunyikan. Beberapa murid mendesah lega ketika ujian mereka telah berakhir dan Fisika yang menjadi pelajaran paling akhir telah usai mereka kerjakan. Siapa yang peduli dengan hasilnya? Sekarang yang terpenting mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dari soal-soal Fisika yang menyeramkan.

"Aku berharap tidak mimpi buruk nanti malam."

"Soalnya susah sekali."

Liburan musim dingin akan segera di mulai dan mereka mendapatkan libur panjang sebelum sekolah kembali dimulai. Mereka tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Mereka sudah merencanakan liburan menyenangkan mereka.

"Sakura, kamu akan liburan kemana nanti?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura yang berjalan menuju gerbang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Emeraldnya itu berputar mencoba berfikir. Dia belum merencanakan apapun untuk liburannya kali ini. Entahlah, mungkin dia akan diam dirumah dan menonton beberapa acara drama di televisi. Dia belum memikirkan rencananya liburan.

"Entahlah, mungkin kakek dan nenek akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan!" Tenten kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata. "Kalau kamu, Hinata?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Hinata memainkan jarinya. "Mungkin, Neji-nii akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan."

"Menyenangkan sekali." Tenten meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Aku harus membantu kedua orang tuaku menjaga toko."

Sakura menepuk bahu Tenten dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Mungkin, dia akan mengajak Tenten dan Hinata berjalan-jalan bersama.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya dan memandang pergelangan tangannya. Disana, terdapat gelang mutiara pemberian gurunya. Semakin dia memandangnya, semakin dia mengingat gurunya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya dan memandang tangannya. Beberapa hari ini, ketika dia melihat gurunya, dia bisa melihat gelang yang sama terpasang di tangan kiri gurunya. Tidak terlalu mencolok karena gurunya mengenakan jam.

Mungkin beberapa orang menyadarinya, tetapi mereka memilih diam dari pada mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apalagi semenjak dirinya terkenal sebagai cucu Senju Tsunade, hari-hari di sekolahnya menjadi lebih tenang. Dia menyukai hal itu.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memandang tiket _Capypa Land_ di tangannya. Bagaimana caranya dia mengajak Sakura keluar? Dia merasa aneh ketika harus mengajak gadis SMA keluar untuk berlibur. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan.

"Kenapa hanya di pandangi?" Itachi muncul dengan sekaleng jus di tangannya. "Tidak mau?"

"Bukan." Sasuke meletakan tiket _Capypa Land_ diatas meja.

Tiket tersebut bisa membuat mereka menaiki wahana apa saja dengan sesuka hati mereka dan berkali-kali. Ditambah lagi, mereka mendapatkan bonus menginap di hotel mewah di _Capypa Land._ Dia hanya bingung, bagaimana caranya mengajak Sakura pergi.

Apakah Tsunade dan Dan akan mengizinkan Sakura pergi? Sasuke membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengajak Sakura. Biar bagaimana pun, Tsunade adalah nenek Sakura dan dia akan mengajak cucu keluarga Senju berlibur.

"Kirimi saja dia pesan."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah kakaknya memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran? Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa membaca pikirannya? Ataukah semua itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sakura pasti akan mengatakannya pada Tsunade-san, kamu tidak akan digigit, Sasuke."

Mungkin kakaknya benar.

.

Sakura sedang menikmati _steak_ miliknya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Tsunade yang sedang memotong dagingnya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan memicing.

"Siapa itu, Sakura? Bukankah sudah nenek katakan untuk tidak memainkan ponselmu saat makan?"

Tsunade tidak suka jika kegiatan bersama keluarganya terganggu hanya karena hal sepele seperti ponsel. Dia ingin menikmati waktu bersama keluarga dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, nenek." Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Seketika wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Dan yang sedang meneguk ocha hangatnya mengamati wajah cucunya. Ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi di wajah Sakura. Dia jadi penasaran, pesan singkat apa yang dikirimkan ke ponsel Sakura.

 _ **Sakura, apa sabtu besok kamu senggang? Jika iya, mau ke Capypa Land bersamaku?**_

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Dan. "Dari pacarmu?"

Mendengar perkataan suaminya membuat Tsunade ikut memperhatikan Sakura. Wajah cucunya memerah dan terlihat gugup. Sepertinya memang benar, pesan yang dikirimkan merupakan pesan dari seseorang yang istimewa.

"Apa isi pesannya?" Tsunade ikut bicara.

"Eh?" Sakura semakin salah tingkah. Haruskah dia membacakan isi pesan dari wali kelasnya?

"Itu pesan dari Sasuke sensei." Sakura membacakan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh wali kelasnya itu.

Dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke menyukai cucunya? Menarik.

"Kenapa Sasuke mengajakmu ke _Capypa Land?"_ tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja untuk berlibur, Tsuna." Dan menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Izinkan saja Sakura pergi. Bukankah jika dengan Sasuke, dia akan aman?"

Tsunade terlihat berfikir. Dia memang tidak khawatir jika Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke. Dia yakin jika bersama pemuda es itu, Sakura akan aman. Lagi pula, Sakura juga butuh sebuah hiburan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dan tidak mempercayai apa yang dia baca. Sakura mengiriminya pesan jika sabtu dia kosong dan bisa ikut ke _Capypa Land._ Rasanya itu tidak mungkin mengingat Tsunade adalah salah satu orang yang posesif.

Meneguk kaleng birnya, Sasuke memandang acara televisi yang menampilkan acara _talkshow comedy_ yang menurut Sasuke bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang kepada Sakura dan dia merasa seperti pemuda SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar dan kali ini bukan dari Sakura, melainkan dari ibunya. Sudah seminggu dirinya tidak pulang ke rumah dan memilih untuk tidur di _Gallery_ milik Itachi. Tidak ada alasan khusus, dia hanya ingin menghindari ayahnya saja.

Meski dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah menang jika melawan ayahnya. Jadi, satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menghindar saja. Terkadang, dia lelah menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang menyebalkan. Dan menurut ibunya, dirinya juga sama menyebalkannya dengan ayahnya.

Mematikan televisinya, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membuang kaleng birnya. Kakaknya pasti masih sibuk dengan lukisannya. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali orang yang datang ke _Gallery_ lukis milik kakaknya meski hanya untuk melihat-lihat, atau meminta untuk dilukis. Sepertinya, peminat lukisan dan barang antik sedang merajalela di Jepang.

Mungkin, selama sekolah libur. Dia bisa membantu kakaknya untuk menjaga _Gallery_ milik kakaknya. Dari pada harus mengurusi perusahaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

Tsunade membalikan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi suaminya. Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, tetapi dia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Dia hanya memikirkan Sakura, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari Sabtu besok saat Sakura pergi bersama Sasuke.

Dia yakin, Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Sakura. Jika dia tidak yakin, dia tidak akan mempercayai pemuda itu untuk menjadi wali kelas cucunya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, kedekatan Sasuke terhadap Sakura yang sedikit mengganggunya.

Dia tidak salah jika menjadi lebih _overprotective_ ataupun posesif terhadap Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah cucunya satu-satunya dari putri semata wayangnya. Apalagi, dia tidak pernah bertemu Sakura selama tujuh belas tahun. Wajar saja, jika seorang nenek mengkhawatirkan cucunya.

Tsunade tidak akan diam saja. Dia akan menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasi kegiatan cucunya selama berada di _Capypa Land._

.

.

Sakura memasukan beberapa baju dan keperluannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia memandang kalender di atas meja belajarnya dan tersenyum. Besok adalah hari Sabtu dan besok dia akan pergi ke _Capypa Land_ bersama dengan wali kelasnya. Dia bisa membayangkan liburan yang menyenangkan disana.

Teman-temannya mengiriminya cerita melalui media sosial tentang kediaman mereka. Tenten mengiriminya foto saat gadis bercepol itu asik memanen beberapa sayur dan buah-buahan. Tenten bahkan menawarinya untuk menginap dan sahabatnya itu akan membuatkannya berbagai makanan dari sayur dan buah-buahan yang di panen.

Berbeda dengan Tenten, Hinata akan terbang ke Eropa untuk berlibur. Menurut gadis berambut indigo itu, kakak laki-lakinya mengajaknya untuk keliling Eropa dan menghabiskan liburannya disana. Sakura merasa iri dengan Hinata. Liburannya besok akan dihabiskan di taman bermain, tidak tahu dengan kelanjutan liburannya.

Neneknya, sibuk dengan segala tetek bengek urusan perusahaan. Sebagai seseorang yang sibuk, Tsunade kesulitan untuk meluangkan waktunya. Mungkin, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di ruang baca bersama kakeknya. Menemani kakeknya juga merupakan kesenangan baginya.

Memastikan semua barang-barangnya sudah lengkap. Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan memandang gelang pemberian gurunya. Gelang mutiara yang sangat indah. Belum pernah dirinya diberikan sesuatu yang indah seperti ini.

Sakura memeluk tangannya erat-erat. Kenapa dia merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang saat bersama dengan gurunya? Siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada gurunya, tak terkecuali dirinya.

Dia berjanji, akan menjaga gelang itu dengan nyawanya.

 **oOo**

Sasuke tidak mau menggunakan mobil menuju _Capypa Land._ Hari ini, dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang biasa. Bukan seorang Uchiha yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Itu juga yang menjadikannya alasan menjadi seorang guru.

Dia menyukai pekerjaannya menjadi guru. Karena baginya, saat dirinya menjadi guru saat itulah dia membuang semua Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya. Dia menjadi dirinya apa adanya dan dia menyukainya. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang Uchiha yang harus menjaga segala sikap Ke-Uchihaannya.

Dengan kereta pertama, Sasuke menuju kediaman Senju dan hari masih cukup pagi. Dia menganggukan kepalanya kepada beberapa ibu-ibu yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Meski menjadi seorang guru, dia masih belum terbiasa untuk tersenyum. Mungkin, dia akan meminta kakaknya mengajarinya caranya untuk tersenyum.

Menekan bel yang ada di gerbang, _maid_ segera menyambutnya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Orang yang muncul pertama kali adalah Tsunade. Wanita yang hampir berusia enam puluh tahun itu tetap cantik dan awet muda dengan baju tidur berwarna putih yang terbuat dari sutra yang halus. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat barang seperti itu, karena ibunya memiliki banyak sekali di lemarinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Tsunade menyapa. "Mau sarapan dulu? Pelayan sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Tsunade-san."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Tsunade menuju dapur. Jika sudah menyangkut Sakura, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Sakura akan muncul sebentar lagi," ucap Tsunade. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Sasuke sudah memprediksi jika Tsunade akan menginterogasinya. Semalam suntuk dia tidak bisa tidur untuk memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan Tsunade dan jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan nantinya.

"Kenapa kamu mengajak Sakura ke _Capypa Land?"_ Tsunade menyeruput kopinya.

"Hn. Karena aku ingin."

Tsunade mencoba bersabar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ingin rasanya, dia menjitak anak ayam yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku menyukai Sakura."

Suara batuk memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Senju. Tsunade tersedak kopinya hingga membuat bajunya basah. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Jadi benar, kau menyukai Sakura." Tsunade menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran kursi. "Aku sudah mengenalmu, Sasuke. Aku percaya kamu bisa menjaga Sakura, tapi jarak umurmu dan dirinya terpaut tujuh tahun."

"Umur bukan masalah."

"Dasar Uchiha." Tsunade mencibir Sasuke. "Jangan salah gunakan kepercayaanku untuk menyakitinya, Sasuke. Aku mempercayakan Sakura padamu karena aku tahu kamu bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya merasa terkejut dengan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan jika dia menyukai Sakura di hadapan neneknya sendiri. Tadinya, dia berfikir jika dia akan dibunuh oleh Tsunade, tapi kenyataannya salah. Dia bahkan masih hidup sampai detik ini.

Baru saja dirinya akan berterima kasih, Sakura muncul dengan gaun santai berwarna pink. Begitu melihatnya, dia bisa melihat pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Tsunade sedikit berdeham dan memanggil cucunya.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan sebelum kalian pergi."

Sakura tidak banyak bicara. Dia terkejut ketika pelayan memanggilnya dan mengatakan jika Sasuke sudah berada di ruang makan dan neneknya juga menunggunya. Dia buru-buru turun ke ruang makan dan tidak sempat membenahi perasaannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tsunade tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasangan yang umurnya berbeda cukup jauh, tetapi sikap mereka layaknya pasangan remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Jika Sakura wajar saja, tetapi melihat bagaimana seorang Uchiha kasmaran merupakan kesenangan sendiri baginya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak mengambil tasmu?" tanya Tsunade ketika mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Sebaiknya aku mengambil tasku."

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil tas ransel berwarna pink yang lucu. Sebelum keluar kamar, dia memastikan kembali penampilannya sempurna. Dia memakai _lipgloss_ warna pink cerah dan sedikit bedak untuk membuat penampilannya natural. Dia berdandan layaknya gadis remaja pada umumnya.

Sasuke bersama dengan Tsunade sudah berada di ruang tamu ketika Sakura datang membawa tas ranselnya. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu hampir tidak berkedip ketika melihat Sakura muncul. Dia jatuh cinta pada gadis SMA yang menggemaskan dan juga cantik.

"Ayo, Sasuke sensei."

Tsunade melepas kepergian keduanya hingga Sasuke dan Sakura hilang dari pandangannya. Sepertinya, dia tidak perlu menghubungi _bodyguard_ untuk mengikuti keduanya. Tsunade yakin, Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang memang dasarnya tidak banyak bicara semakin diam ketika bersama Sakura. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya gugup dan tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dia buka untuk percakapan keduanya. Sakura juga sama, dia sibuk memikirkan degub jantungnya yang tidak menentu.

"Sasuke sensei, kita ke stasiun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Mereka sampai ke stasiun dan kereta yang dituju juga sudah datang. Kereta lumayan penuh karena hari libur sudah tiba. Untung saja, Sasuke sudah memesan tiket jauh-jauh hari. Itu juga kakaknya yang memesankan untuknya.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya dan memangku tas pinknya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana nanti. Pastilah menyenangkan. Dia belum pernah datang ke taman bermain dan sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai disana. Dia ingin naik biang lala, _roller coster,_ wahana kopi dan banyak lainnya.

Sebelum berangkat, Sakura sudah mencari tahu tentang _Capypa Land._ Dan begitu melihat tempatnya, Sakura benar-benar ingin cepat sampai disana dan menaiki semua wahana yang ada.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum mendenguskan tawanya. Sakura menangkap Sasuke yang mendenguskan tawanya dan memandang wali kelasnya.

"Kenapa sensei tertawa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Wajahmu lucu sekali."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ternyata gurunya ini menyenangkan juga. Tidak sekaku saat mengajar. Mungkin saat mengajar, gurunya ini wajib menjaga _image_ nya. Tetapi, bukannya biasa memang begitu. Setiap guru wajib menjaga _image_ nya di depan muridnya.

"Sensei." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tersenyum manis. "Mari kita bersenang-senang, ya!"

Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hn."

.

.

 _Capypa Land_ cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang hadir. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain dan berfoto dengan boneka _Capypa._

"Sakura, kita ke hotel dulu untuk melakukan _check in._ " Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju hotel yang tidak jauh dari taman bermain.

Hotel yang mereka tempati termasuk salah satu hotel bintang lima yang terkenal. Sasuke yang mengurus semuanya dan Sakura hanya mengikuti kemana gurunya pergi.

"Kita menempati kamar 2005," ucap Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift.

Sepanjang lift berjalan, Sakura mencoba berfikir. Kamar 2005, seperti apa kamarnya nanti ya? Sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu membuatnya tersadar.

"Sasuke sensei, kenapa hanya satu kamar?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Hn. Kakakku yang memberikannya padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Bayangan-bayangan hal aneh mulai menghinggapi pikirannya. Dia akan satu kamar dengan senseinya yang tampan, satu ranjang pula. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Mendadak dia seperti kehabisan napas. Dia belum pernah seperti ini dan hal ini membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana jika gurunya melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis segala pikiran negatif yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dengusan tawanya. Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka keluar dari lift. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Sasuke sengaja tidak membuka percakapan dan membiarkan muridnya itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka sudah sampai di kamar tempat mereka akan menginap nanti. Sakura menelan ludahnya, seolah-olah ketika Sasuke membuka pintu dihadapannya. Akan ada monster yang menerkam mereka berdua.

"Sakura, ayo masuk."

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar hotel dan terpana ketika melihat isi kamar tersebut. Kamar hotel ini terlalu mewah bahkan seperti apartemen kecil yang dia lihat di dalam film. Kamar itu terdiri dari dua ranjang dan sofa kecil, juga ada televisi dan dapur mini lengkap dengan kulkasnya. Benar-benar luas.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan decak kagumnya. Sewa hotel ini pastilah sangat mahal. Tetapi, sekarang dia adalah senju. Bagi neneknya, menyewa kamar semewah ini bukanlah masalah besar. Apalagi dia mendengar, jika Uchiha merupakan klan yang kaya raya.

"Kenapa bengong?" Sasuke meletakan tasnya di ranjang dan mengambil kamera miliknya. "Tidak mau ke taman bermain?"

Menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Sakura meletakan tasnya dan tersenyum ceria. Hari ini dia akan bersenang-senang.

.

Sasuke banyak memfoto hari ini. Sakura ingin sekali di foto dengan _Capypa_ dan dia menuruti semua keinginan Sakura. Mereka naik berbagai wahana dan Sasuke tidak mau melewatkan setiap _moment_ yang mereka ciptakan.

Sakura begitu bersinar dengan senyumannya. Wanitanya itu terlihat bahagia, mereka naik _Roller coster_ dan Sasuke muntah-muntah setelahnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menaiki permainan ekstrim ini. Membuat seluruh isi perutnya naik.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan membungkukan tubuhnya. Semua isi perutnya terkuras habis setelah naik wahana setan itu. Sasuke berjanji, dia tidak akan naik wahana mengesalkan itu lagi.

"Sensei, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sakura muncul membawa sebotol ocha hangat yang dia dapatkan di mesin penjual minuman. Membuka tutup botolnya, dia memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke benar-benar malu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Bisa-bisanya _image_ nya jatuh hanya karena wahana setan itu. Memang pada awalnya, dia yang mengusulkan naik wahana _roller coster._ Dia ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang menggemaskan.

Namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura karena rasa mual langsung menyerangnya. Dia mati-matian mencoba menahan isi perutnya agar tidak keluar namun gagal. Tetap saja, isi perutnya keluar bahkan seluruh sarapannya juga ikut keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja, sensei," ucap Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita makan dulu saja, setelah itu kita naik wahana lainnya lagi."

"Tapi, apa sensei baik-baik saja?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sasuke merasa malu sekali. Dia belum pernah dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang dan hanya karena permainan sepele seperti itu dia menjadi seperti anak kecil yang merepotkan. Sialan!

"Hn."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan mengikuti gurunya. Dia tidak tahu jika gurunya bisa semengesalkan ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa gurunya baik-baik saja, tetapi _image_ nya lebih penting dari kesehatannya. Dia harus mencatat baik-baik dalam ingatannya.

Sasuke memesan berbagai makanan yang bahkan tidak bisa mereka habiskan berdua. Sakura bahkan sampai melongo karena meja mereka penuh dengan berbagai makanan yang menggugah selera. Gurunya mengatakan, jika mereka bisa membawa makanan ini ke hotel jika tidak habis.

Gadis bermata emerald itu bisa merasakan berat badannya naik karena terlalu banyak makan. Dia kesulitan berjalan karena perutnya terlalu kenyang. Seharusnya dia makan secukupnya tadi. Dia terbawa suasana dan makan banyak sekali hingga membuat perutnya mendadak buncit.

Mereka masuk ke toko cinderamata yang ada di sana. Sakura mulai berkeliling dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia ingin memberikan oleh-oleh kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, Hinata dan Tenten. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau menemaninya selama ini. Mungkin, dia juga akan memberikan oleh-oleh untuk nenek dan kakeknya.

"Sakura, kamu yakin mau membeli semua ini?" Sasuke memandang keranjang belanja Sakura yang sudah penuh.

"Iya." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Sensei tidak mau membeli oleh-oleh? Untuk Itachi-nii ataukah bibi Mikoto?"

Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. Membelikan oleh-oleh untuk mereka? Dia sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah kedua orang yang disayangnya itu ketika dirinya datang membawa oleh-oleh. Ibunya akan mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas dan menciuminya tiada henti dan kakaknya akan menertawainya.

Setiap kali ibunya berulang tahun, dirinya selalu membelikan kado untuk Ibunya. Dan setiap kali dia memberikan kado untuk ibunya, wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu akan menciumi pipinya hingga penuh dengan _lipstick_ milik ibunya. Biar begitu, dia tidak pernah protes.

"Tidak."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Yah, gurunya memang sulit ditebak dan dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran gurunya. Pria berambut biru donker itu tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Dirinya mengambil kamera yang ada di lehernya dan memfoto Sakura.

Mungkin, dia bisa menempelkan beberapa foto Sakura di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan mereka naik biang lala sebagai wahana terakhir. Sakura terlalu banyak belanja hingga membuat mereka kesulitan membawa banyaknya belanjaan Sakura.

Sasuke duduk dihadapan Sakura. Naik biang lala di saat sore hari ternyata bukan hal yang buruk. Mereka bisa melihat langit senja dan matahari yang terbenam dari atas biang lala.

"Sasuke sensei, indah sekali." Sakura menunjuk keluar jendela.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Sakura. Memang indah sekali, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona matahari yang tenggelam malu-malu menuju peraduannya. _Onyx_ nya kemudian beralih menatap Sakura, gadis itu terlihat menikmati sekali pemandangannya yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura, sudah pernah mendengar mitos ini belum?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Gadis itu ganti memandang gurunya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mitos apa, sensei?"

"Katanya, jika lawan jenis berciuman saat berada tepat diatas puncak biang lala di sore hari. Mereka tidak akan terpisahkan."

Entah mengapa, perkataan gurunya membuat pipinya memerah. Perkataan gurunya lebih menjurus kepada ajakan untuk berciuman. Dan Sakura mengetahui hal itu.

"Sakura." Sasuke memegang wajah muridnya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri.

Tepat ketika Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya, mereka berada di puncak biang lala.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi dan wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika membayangkan siapa yang berada di kamar mandi.

Dia bingung dengan wali kelasnya yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Siapa yang menyangka akan mendapatkan ciuman dari gurunya. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan malu sekali.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandang Sakura bergelung dalam selimut. Dimatanya sekarang, Sakura seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. Gadis itu tidak mau bicara dengannya setelah kejadian di biang lala.

"Sakura, mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah sensei saja."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya dan mengambil telepon hotel. Dia mungkin bisa memesan beberapa makanan untuk mereka. Matanya melirik Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin memakannya. Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi mesum seperti ini?

Mendudukan diri di ranjangnya, Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. Sakura meliriknya dan pipinya memerah. Sekarang dimatanya, wali kelasnya itu terlihat lebih seksi dan tampan.

 _Iie Iiie._ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Berfikir apa dia, bisa-bisanya dia berfikir sesuatu yang lain tentang wali kelasnya.

Tetapi, apa yang terjadi padanya membuatnya berfikir ulang. Kenapa gurunya menciumnya di biang lala tadi? Tanda tanya besar muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Ano.. sensei."

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kenapa sensei menciumku?"

Haruskah dia menjawabnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha.. akhirnya bisa selesai juga.. maaf gabisa bales satu-satu, banyak banget ternyata yang review.. sempet speechlees juga sih. Gak nyangka kalo banyak yang suka.**

 **Karena sekarang Saku udah jadi mahasiswa *ciee* jadi mungkin bakalan jarang update status. Harap di maklumi yaa..**

 **pokoknya, semoga suka ya dengan chap ini.. gatau deh bagus atau nggak ini chap.. Saku mencoba membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati *emotkiss* :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura dengan mata bulatnya terus menatap kearahnya dan membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menjadi gugup. Bagaimana dirinya menjawabnya?

Dan ketukan pintu bagaikan dewa penyelamat baginya. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke membukakan pintu.

"Layanan kamar."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan pelayan hotel membawa masuk kereta makan. Pelayan berbaju putih itu meletakan berbagai makanan yang dipesannya untuk makan malam mereka hari ini.

"Apakah ada yang anda butuhkan?" tanya pelayan itu tersenyum genit. "Untuk pengantin baru, saya sarankan untuk mengenakan kondom."

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya merona merah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagaimana bisa, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun sepertinya mendengar kata yang lumayan vulgar seperti itu? Di tempatnya dulu, dia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan 'seks' seperti itu, atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang terlalu polos?

Sasuke sendiri bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Dia mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Hn, tidak perlu." Sasuke memberikan uang _tips_ pada pelayan itu. "Kamu boleh keluar."

Pelayan itu mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan memandang berbagai makanan yang ada diatas meja. Dia memandang Sakura yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ayo kita makan, Sakura."

"Tapi, pembicaraan kita-"

"Kita bisa bicarakan nanti, Sakura."

.

.

Malam sudah datang dan bulan sudah muncul menerangi malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam, tetapi Sasuke masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Onyx miliknya menatap Sakura yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Kakaknya sengaja memesankan ranjang yang terpisah, tentu saja kakaknya juga tidak mau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Setelah makan malam, dia mengajak Sakura untuk melihat kembang api yang dimulai pukul sembilan malam. Setelah bercengkrama hingga pukul sebelas malam, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Gadis itu melupakan semua percakapan mereka tentang perasaannya.

Dia harus tidur, karena perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

 **-Sensei-**

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat, Sasuke membuka matanya ketika matahari sudah meninggi. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan Sakura sedang duduk dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Sasuke sensei sudah bangun?" gadis itu menghampirinya. "Aku ingin membangunkan sensei, tetapi sensei sepertinya terlalu lelah."

"Tidak apa." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya. Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Rambut acak-acakan gurunya saat bangun tidur menambah kesan tampan dan seksi secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan mandi." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Jika kamu lapar, pesanlah sesuatu untuk dimakan, Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura merasa kecewa karena hanya sehari liburan yang mereka jalani. Padahal, dia masih penasaran dengan alasan gurunya itu menciumnya, tetapi dia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri.

Dia masih ingat tentang pendapat gadis yang akan didapatkan oleh wali kelasnya. Dan tidak mungkin wali kelasnya itu menyukainya. Angan-angannya terlalu tinggi.

Seharian dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ketika dirinya sampai di rumah, pelayan rumahnya mengatakan jika kakek dan neneknya pergi ke Korea untuk suatu urusan. Dan sekarang dia merasa bosan.

Dia ingin menghubungi Tenten, tetapi sahabat cepolnya itu sedang sibuk dengan Tokonya. Tenten mengatakan lewat pesan singkatnya, jika Tokonya seperti kebanjiran rezeki. Sangat ramai saat liburan seperti ini.

Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan ditanya, berkeliling eropa adalah hal yang paling di dambakan siapapun.

Mungkin, hal terbaik yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan berjalan-jalan keliling Tokyo keesokan harinya.

 **-Sensei-**

"Terima kasih banyak."

Itachi mengusap peluhnya ketika pelanggannya pergi. Pagi-pagi begini, sudah banyak pelanggan yang datang ke Gallerynya.

Gallery miliknya tidak hanya menyediakan jasa melukis, tetapi juga menyediakan berbagai macam peralatan melukis. Dan akhir-akhir ini, minat penduduk Tokyo untuk meluksi menanjak pesat dan membuat Gallerynya laku keras.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Oh, Sakura." Itachi melepas apronnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan kebetulan lewat saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Kakek dan nenek berada di Korea dan aku kesepian. Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan."

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah pulang dari _Capypa Land,_ dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan tidur. Untuk seorang anak rumahan, dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali pergi jauh seperti itu.

Memakai sendal rumahan miliknya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Perutnya lapar dan minta diisi, mungkin dia bisa meminta kakak laki-lakinya membuatkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Sasuke sensei sewaktu kecil lucu sekali."

"Hahaha.. ya begitulah Sasuke."

Menyipitkan matanya, Sasuke mempertajam pendengarannya. Dia seperti mengenali suara yang sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya. Tetapi, dia tidak yakin apakah memang benar jika gadis yang selalu ada di pikirannya itu sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya.

Dan ketika dirinya sampai di _Gallery,_ apa yang menjadi dugaannya benar.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum ketika wali kelasnya muncul.

"Selamat pagi, sensei," sapa Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sasuke benar-benar merasa _surprise_ ketika melihat Sakura ada disini.

"Dia hanya kesepian karena Tsunade-san dan Dan-san pergi ke Korea. Jadi dia kesini dan membantuku."

Karena jiwanya masih belum berkumpul sepenuhnya, Sasuke masih merasa dirinya di alam lain. Otaknya yang biasanya jenius menjadi buntu.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi, Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum.

"Hn."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum ketika pelanggan terakhirnya pergi. Selagi dirinya melayani pembeli, Itachi sibuk menyelesaikan lukisannya dan wali kelasnya sibuk meneliti ujian mereka. Melepas apronnya, Sakura berjalan mendekati wali kelasnya.

"Sensei, berapa nilaiku?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, mata hitam yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata itu membelalak. Jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura sangat dekat dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak dengan kencang. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Sasuke menjauhkan kertas ujian yang sedang dia teliti.

"Tidak boleh."

"Sensei pelit sekali!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan kembali menggerakan pensilnya. Melihat adiknya yang terlihat malu-malu itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya geli.

"Tunggulah sampai pembagian raport nanti." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kamu menutup tokonya, Sakura."

Sakura merengut kesal dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis memperhatikan tingkah Sakura.

"Sasuke, setelah ini antarkan Sakura pulang."

.

.

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Sakura tersenyum ketika wali kelasnya itu mengantarkannya hinga depan rumahnya. Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin dan ternyata cuaca di luar sangat dingin.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera masuk." Sasuke menepuk kepala muridnya. "Tidak baik terlalu lama di luar."

" _Hai'!_ Terima kasih sensei."

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu memegang dadanya yang berdebar. Entah mengapa, dia menyukai segala sentuhan dan perhatian kecil yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

 **-Sensei-**

"Selamat pagi, Itachi-nii!"

Itachi baru saja membuka _Gallery_ nya ketika Sakura datang. Gadis itu memakai pakaian musim dinginnya, udara di luar memang cukup dingin.

"Masuklah, Sakura. Udara dingin sekali." Itachi mengajak gadis itu masuk. "Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, Itachi-nii."

"Kalau begitu, mau membantuku?"

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika hidungnya mencium bau sesuatu yang lezat. Hidungnya bisa mencium aroma Pai tomat.

Tetapi, kemudian alisnya menyatu. Kalau begitu, siapa yang memasaknya? Kakaknya tidak bisa memasak Pai tomat dan ibunya tidak tahu jika dirinya tinggal disini bersama kakaknya untuk sementara.

Lagi pula, tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Pai Tomat adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dan seketika langkahnya terhenti.

Disana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang memasak Pai Tomat. Dengan apron hitam milik kakaknya, Sakura terlihat sangat serius membuat sarapan. Di matanya, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Hn."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Sasuke sensei." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku membuatkanmu pai tomat."

Sasuke tidak buka suara, dia mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi. Tanpa bertanya, dirinya sudah tahu, jika kakaknyalah yang mengatakan tentang makanan kesukaannya.

"Mau Kopi?" Sakura menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya. "Itachi-nii bilang, dulu Ibu kalian selalu membuatkan sarapan seperti ini. Lalu, Itachi-nii memintaku untuk membuatkan sarapan."

Pemuda berambut emo itu mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menghirupnya. Baunya harum dan ketika dia meminumnya, rasanya sungguh lezat. Tangan gadis berambut pink itu memang selalu bisa membuat makanan yang lezat.

"Oh, kalian sudah mulai sarapan." Itachi muncul sembari menyeka keringatnya. "Aku baru saja selesai membenahi genteng kita yang bocor."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Whoah, Onigiri." Itachi mengambil satu onigiri yang ada di piring dan memakannya. "Enak sekali, masakanmu mengingatkanku pada masakan ibu kami. Benarkan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura yang sedang menghidangkan sup Miso memandang keduanya.

"Memangnya, kemana ibu sensei dan Itachi-nii?"

Itachi merasa dirinya salah bicara. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ceritanya panjang." Itachi tertawa. "Ayo kita makan."

.

.

Cuaca kota Tokyo sangat dingin dengan banyaknya angin yang berhembus. Sakura mengusap hidungnya dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Dia sengaja membawa tugasnya di sela-sela kesibukannya menjaga _Gallery_ milik Itachi.

Itachi sendiri menyelesaikan lukisannya. Karena cuaca yang sejuk, membuat banyak orang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dari pada diluar rumah.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan soal fisika dihadapannya.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Sakura bisa merasakan seseorang berada di belakangnya. Bau harum _shampoo_ tercium begitu jelas. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam di tempatnya, dia tidak bisa berkutik karena degub jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

"I-iya."

Sasuke menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak Sakura mengerti, tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh wali kelasnya itu. Dirinya sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegub tidak karuan.

"Oi, kamu mendengarku atau tidak?"

Sakura tersentak dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak menggemaskan ketika gugup seperti itu.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan berlalu dari situ. Dia akan mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Sakura memandang soalnya dan mencoba mengerjakannya sebisanya.

Entah sejak kapan, dia menjadi gugup ketika berada di sisi gurunya.

.

.

Suasana kediman Senju terlihat sepi ketika Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Setelah makan malam sederhana buatan Sakura, lalu dia harus mengantarkan muridnya pulang. Sakura membalikan badannya dan memandang wali kelasnya.

"Sensei mau mampir?"

Sasuke akan menjawab ketika terdengar suara petir disertai hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Sakura menggenggam tangan wali kelasnya dan menariknya masuk.

"Ayo masuk, sensei!"

Musim dingin yang hampir tiba biasanya disertai dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun seperti sekarang ini. Seharusnya dirinya melihat acara ramalan cuaca terlebih dahulu tadi, sekarang dirinya terjebak badai yang mungkin akan berhenti cukup lama.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan reda cukup lama." Sakura tersenyum. "Akan aku buatkan teh hangat, sensei tunggu disini dulu."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa dan merogoh ponselnya. Dia akan mengirimi kakaknya pesan dan mengatakan jika dirinya terjebak hujan dan pulang cukup lama.

Sembari menunggu Sakura datang, Sasuke mengotak-atik ponselnya. Dia tidak menyadari jika Sakura muncul dengan piyama pink yang menggemaskan.

"Ini teh hangatnya, sensei."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan lagi-lagi pipinya merona merah. Mungkin, bagi orang lain, Sakura dengan piyama pink miliknya terlihat cantik dan lucu. Tetapi di matanya, Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dan menggoda sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ketika melihat gurunya hanya terdiam memandanginya.

"Sensei?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan Sakura. "Terima kasih."

Mendudukan dirinya di samping gurunya, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura benar-benar tidak suka dengan suasana hening seperti ini. Dia ingin membuka percakapan, tetapi tidak ada topik yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"A-Ano.." Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Sensei belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu."

Sasuke tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan muridnya. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan menanyakan hal ini lagi. Dan sekarang, dia sudah memiliki jawabannya.

"Hn, Aku mencintaimu."

Emerald yang indah itu terbelalak menatap dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke sensei mencintaiku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak Tsunade-san memberikan fotomu padaku." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Bibir merah muda itu kemudian di pagutnya. Di lumatnya bibir Sakura yang terasa manis itu. Melumatnya kemudian memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut milik Sakura.

"Sensei.." pagutan mereka terlepas dan membentuk benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka.

Wajah keduanya memerah dan suasana yang tadinya dingin terasa panas. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah leher Sakura sebelum mengecupinya.

"Sensei.. oh.."

"Sialan, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Sasuke bersiap membuka pakaiannya ketika Sakura menghentikannya.

"Sensei, jangan.."

Sasuke menganggap perkataan Sakura sebagai 'dia tidak boleh melakukannya disini.' Jadi, yang dilakukannya adalah menggendong Sakura dan merebahkan Sakura.

Wajah muridnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika dirinya memandangnya. Wajah memerah dengan air liur di sudut bibir dan lehernya, kembali dirinya mengecupi leher itu. Menyesapi rasa harum tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menggeliat di bawahnya. Dan desahan pertamanya dikeluarkan ketika sebuah tangan meremas payudaranya dari luar. Sasuke dengan semangat meremas payudara kencang itu, dia benar-benar gemas dengan payudara sekal yang selalu menggodanya itu.

Dia diam-diam memperhatikan tubuh muridnya itu. Ketika pelajaran olah raga dan dia kebetulan lewat, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk memandang payudara kencang milik muridnya itu.

Setiap malamnya, dirinya selalu melakukan fantasi terliarnya dengan membayangkan Sakura. Dan ketika dia melihat Sakura dihadapannya, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menahan lagi keinginannya untuk menjadikan Sakura miliknya seutuhnya.

Pipinya memerah ketika Sakura memandang wali kelasnya. Entah mengapa, di matanya gurunya terlihat sangat seksi sekarang. Wajahnya menyiratkan jika wali kelasnya itu sudah memendam apa yang menjadi gairah terpendamnya sejak lama.

"Sensei, jangan..."

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan Sakura dan membuka piyama milik muridnya itu. Bra hitam yang membungkus payudara bulat nan kencang yang selama ini menjadi fantasinya. Sasuke sangat menyukai warna hitam dan Sakura telah memberikan daging lezat pada serigala yang lapar.

Sayang sekali, bra hitam itu harus terongok di lantai dan menampakan apa yang menjadi isinya. Sasuke bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya semakin menegang, dia semakin tidak sabar untuk menggempur gadis di hadapannya.

Mulutnya melumat puting kanan milik Sakura dan tangannya mulai berjalan menuju bagian bawah milik gadisnya. Sebentar lagi, gadis itu akan menjadi wanitanya. Dia sangat menyukai payudara itu, tak henti-hentinya dirinya mengemut dan menghisap payudara itu.

Suara desahan menggema di dalam kamar milik Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah tidak peduli dengan kerasnya suaranya. Dia hanya mempedulikan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika celana piyamanya sudah entah berada dimana. Tubuhnya sudah tak memakai sehelai benang pun lagi dan membuat nafsu Sasuke benar-benar berada di ubun-ubun.

Sasuke perlahan membuka pakaiannya. Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya terasa panas ketika melihat dada bidang nan berotot milik wali kelasnya. Dia baru menyadari mengapa para siswi di sekolahnya mengejar-ngejar wali kelasnya. Karena wali kelasnya itu sangat tampan dan seksi.

"Apa ini pertama kali bagimu?"

Sembari bertanya, Sasuke melepas celananya. Sakura malu ketika melihat kejantanan besar dan panjang milik wali kelasnya. Jadi rumor yang beredar tentang kejantanan besar milik wali kelasnya itu sungguhan. Kejantanan itu pasti akan memberikannya kenikmatan tiada terkira.

"Sensei, jangan.." Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Sakura berteriak ketika sebuah benda besar menerobos masuk ke dalam miliknya yang kecil. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu, mencoba memberikan kepercayaan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ketika Sakura mulai terbiasa, wanita itu balas mencium bibir gurunya. Dan itu adalah tanda bahwa wanita di bawahnya adalah miliknya. Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mereguk kenikmatan duniawi.

.

.

.

"Oh.. sensei.."

Sakura sudah berubah posisi menjadi menungging. Gurunya itu masih saja menyodok miliknya hingga membuatnya bergerak tak tentu arah. Rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat, pantas saja banyak orang yang ketagihan melakukan _seks._ Sakura tidak tahu jika rasanya senikmat ini.

Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya dan fokus pada gerakan pinggulnya. Sakura menjepit miliknya dengan erat dan ini membuatnya merasa berada di surga.

Ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi keduanya. Entah itu Sasuke atau Sakura, ini merupakan pengalaman pertama mereka.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk meremas payudara bulat nan kencang milik Sakura. Meremasnya dengan gemas dan kemudian memilin putingnya.

"Ah.. tidak sensei.. oh!"

"Jangan menjepitku terlalu erat, Sakura."

Sakura sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika kenikmatan duniawi itu dia dapatkan lagi dan lagi.

Dan ketika Sasuke merasakan miliknya makin membesar dan menegang. Rasanya milik Sakura seperti semakin sempit.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya.

 **-Sensei-**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari masuk ke dalam celah kamarnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Sakura merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Dan ketika dirinya menyadarinya, Sakura hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya.

Semalam, wali kelasnya itu selesai menuntaskan hasratnya hingga pukul empat pagi. Dia tidak tahu berapa kali dirinya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan wali kelasnya mengeluarkan spermanya. Dia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kejantanan besar milik walli kelasnya yang menyodoknya.

Memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya.

 _Berapa banyak gadis yang telah ditiduri wali kelasnya?_

Sasuke merasa tidurnya terganggu ketika Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh muridnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang serak. Khas orang yang bangun tidur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei." Sakura membalikan badannya. Selimutnya dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, berapa banyak gadis yang pernah sensei tiduri."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Satu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan raut wajah kecewanya. Jadi dirinya adalah yang kedua bagi gurunya. Ada rasa kecewa karena merasa dirinya adalah seseorang yang spesial bagi gurunya.

Seharusnya dia tidak merasa percaya diri dan menganggap dirinya istimewa. Lalu memberikan tubuhnya pada gurunya. Apa bedanya dirinya dengan geng _sexy girl_ itu?

"Dan itu dirimu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wali kelasnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sensei pasti berbohong."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Sasuke membuka matanya. "Tanyakan pada Itachi, berapa banyak mantanku? Aku tidak memiliki mantan sema sekali, Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, pertama kali melihatmu membuatku langsung jatuh cinta."

Sakura terdiam.

"Lagi pula, aku bukanlah Naruto yang suka main perempuan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Wali kelasnya itu sedikit mengaduh sebelum memandang wajah Sakura yang menggemaskan.

"Sialan, Sakura! Melihat wajahmu membuatku ingin menyodokmu lagi!"

Posisi Sakura berubah telentang dibawah kungkungan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

Dan detik berikutnya, suara desahan Sakura memenuhi kamar disertai dengan suara decitan ranjang. _Morning seks_ di pagi hari tidak akan ada salahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuuuu~ adakah yang kangen dengan fict ini? entah kenapa pengen banget ngelanjutin fict ini, jadi di sela-sela kesibukan disempetin nulis sepatah dua patah kata wkkwkwkk..**

 **Aneh ya? Konfliknya masih dirahasiakan.. di tunggu aja.. apakah yang akan Shion lakukan.. :3**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview cerita ini.. jangan berhenti meski terkadang upnya kelamaan :3**

 **Sekian cuapcuap gak penting dari Saku. See you in next chap!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Sakura membuka matanya ketika matahari semakin meninggi. Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul sebelas siang, entah berapa lama mereka melakukannya hingga dirinya benar-benar kesiangan saat ini.

Wali kelasnya itu sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Sangat nyenyak, napasnya teratur dan wajahnya sangat tenang. Dia suka sekali memandangi wajah wali kelasnya saat tertidur seperti ini. Begitu damai dan menenangkan.

"Sensei, bangunlah." Sakura mengusap rambut wali kelasnya dengan lembut.

"Ugh.. ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya dan menggeliat.

"Sudah pukul sebelas, sensei. Sebaiknya sensei segera mandi," ucap Sakura.

"Kamu dulu saja, aku masih mengantuk."

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menyibak selimutnya. Dia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Di masuki sebuah benda panjang nan keras milik gurunya itu membuat kewanitaannya sakit. Mencoba menahan rasa nyeri, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Membasuh tubuhnya dibawah guyuran _shower._ Sakura membersihkan tubuhnya, terutama kewanitaannya. Bercak darah mengering di bagian paha dalamnya. Keperawanannya sudah dia serahkan kepada wali kelasnya.

Entah dia harus senang atau sedih. Tetapi, dia tidak merasa kecewa karena memberikan keperawanannya pada wali kelasnya. Karena dia merasa, wali kelasnya adalah sosok yang tepat untuknya.

Mengenakan pakaian rumahan miliknya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Wali kelasnya masih terlelap dan dia menjadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama." beberapa pelayan menyambutnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan sarapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami baru menyiapkan roti bakar, Sakura-sama."

Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit mencincingkan lengan bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang membuat sarapan." Sakura berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tapi, Sakura-sama. Nanti nyonya besar-"

"Dia tidak akan marah, jangan khawatir."

Beberapa pelayannya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Mereka memandangi Sakura yang dengan cekatan membuat sarapan.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Baru kali ini tidurnya terasa sangat nikmat, dia bahkan tidak ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mungkin, ini efek bercinta yang dia lakukan.

Tangannya meraba sekelilingnya, dia tidak menemukan Sakura di sampingnya. Membuka matanya, Sasuke menemukan ranjang di sisinya kosong. Hanya ada noda darah. Noda darah keperawanan milik Sakura yang dia renggut.

Menyibak selimutnya, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya. Dia harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari Sakura. Dia yakin, Sakura sedang menonton televisi atau duduk membaca buku.

.

.

Sepertinya dugaannya salah. Saat dirinya sampai di ruang makan, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang menata meja makan. Beberapa _pai_ dengan ekstra tomat dan makanan lainnya terhidang di meja. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak cantik dan keibuan dengan apron merah muda miliknya.

Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya. Sepertinya wanitanya itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menyandar di depan pintu dapur dan terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memasak.

"Yosh, sudah selesai." Sakura tersenyum puas menatap hasil karyanya. "Aku harap Sasuke sensei menyukainya."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukai semua ini, Sakura."

Suara bariton terdengar di belakangnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat pria yang mengisi hatinya itu ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke sensei sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya lezat." Sasuke tersenyum. "Kamu sudah pantas menjadi seorang istri, Sakura."

Pipinya merona merah ketika mendengar pujian dari gurunya itu. Apalagi wajah gurunya saat tersenyum, sangat tampan dan membuat hatinya meleleh. Biasanya, wali kelasnya itu selalu memasang wajah garang dan menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu jika gurunya itu bisa sangat tampan dengan senyumannya.

"Saat kita bersama, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sensei." Sasuke mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi. "Kamu bisa memberikan _suffix_ selain sensei untukku."

"Um.. Sasuke-san?"

"Terlalu formal, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Dia paham, jika gurunya ingin dipanggil dengan _suffix_ yang istimewa saat berdua. Mengingat, hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari guru dan murid.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang berubah dari gurunya. Sifat _tsundere_ nya yang membuatnya gemas.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya berdebar. Panggilan Sakura dan suara merdu miliknya membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdegub kencang. Dia benar-benar seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

"Hn." Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya. "Sakura, setelah ini apa kamu ingin ke suatu tempat."

Terlihat berfikir, kemudian Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

.

.

Tenten menyeka keringat di dahinya. Meski ini memasuki musim hujan, tetapi dia tetap saja berkeringat karena aktifitas yang dilakukannya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

Jujur saja, dia merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang bisa berlibur bersama dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya menjaga toko milik orang tuanya dan tidak bisa menghabiskan masa liburannya dengan menyenangkan.

Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tenten!"

Memasukan salah satu buah ke dalam kulkas, Tenten menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat tidak percaya memandang siapa yang muncul di depan toko miliknya.

"Sakura?" Tenten menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, karena aku merindukanmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku membawakanmu banyak makanan!"

"Aku dengan, Tsunade sensei sedang berada di luar negeri. Aku pikir kamu ikut bersamanya."

"Tidak. Aku menghabiskan liburanku dengan seseorang yang istimewa untukku." Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu."

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura. Aku bingung." Tenten memandang Sakura. "Kamu kesini bersama siapa?"

"Hn."

Sebuah suara khas membuat Tenten menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, aku harap kamu tidak membuat kerusakan disini."

"Mou! Sasuke-kun, jangan meledekku!"

Tenten tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Sasuke sensei?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya ketika pelanggan terakhir pergi. Tenten mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dengan segelas air dingin di tangannya. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan Sakura khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Dia baik-baik saja, sampai wali kelasnya itu datang bersama dengan Sakura. Dalam mimpinya yang paling konyol, dia tidak pernah membayangkan wali kelasnya yang menyeramkan itu akan datang kesini. Dan membantu toko keluarganya.

"Sasuke-kun, letakan kardus itu di belakang." Sakura memerintah kekasih barunya itu.

Sasuke mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dengan sebuah kain yang mengikat kepalanya. Semua wanita akan berteriak histeris ketika melihat betapa tampannya Sasuke saat ini.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Tenten.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Tenten." Sakura memandang sahabatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sa-Sakura!" Tenten menghadapkan dirinya pada Sakura dan memegang bahunya. "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa datang bersama Sasuke-sensei, Sakura?! Dan apa-apaan itu tadi! Kenapa kamu memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ itu!"

Sakura menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Jujur saja, dia merasa bingung harus menjelaskan awal ceritanya dari mana.

"Etto.. aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Hah?!"

"Yah, sebenarnya dia mencintaiku juga. Aku juga.. sudah tidur dengannya."

"KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA?!"

"Ssstt!" Sakura menempelkan jarinya di bibir Tenten. "Jangan keras-keras, hanya dirimu yang mengetahui ini, Tenten."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana jika _sexy girl_ mengetahui perihal hubunganmu dan Sasuke sensei? Bagaimana jika Tsunade sensei mengetahuinya? Apakah kamu tidak tahu betapa besar resikonya, Sakura?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, Tenten. Makanya aku hanya menceritakannya padamu," ucap Sakura. "Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah sepakat, jika kami akan menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, aku akan menceritakannya pada kakek dan nenek, tentu saja tidak bagian aku tidur dengannya."

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau gila, Sakura."

Sasuke muncul dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Sakura memberikan sebotol air mineral pada kekasihnya.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Sakura. Sebaiknya kita menemui aniki, dia pasti khawatir."

"Um.. baiklah." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Jika begitu, kami pamit pulang, Tenten."

Tenten tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam. Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Itachi nyaris menutup _Gallery_ nya ketika Sasuke muncul. Adiknya tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan gadis berambut pink.

"Kalian berdua baru muncul," ucap Itachi. " _Gallery_ kita sangat ramai tadi."

"Sekali-kali biarkan kami jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Aku mau mandi, tubuhku lengket sekali."

Membiarkan adiknya masuk ke kamar mandi, Itachi memandang Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun bilang, aku akan menginap disini."

Itachi bersiul, siulan menggoda.

"Kamu memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ itu. Jadi, apakah adikku perkasa semalam?"

"Mou! Itachi-nii!" Sakura merasakan pipinya merona.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, Sakura." Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Kalian benar-benar melakukannya, ya? Apakah adikku tidak memakai pengaman?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perasaan malu.

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah tidak sabaran, tidak memakai pengaman pula." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tunggu disini sebentar, Sakura."

Sakura mendudukan dirinya diatas _tatami_ dan menunggu kedatangan Itachi. Tak berapa lama, Itachi muncul dengan sebuah kotak merah di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Itachi memberikan kotak yang dibawanya pada Sakura. "Aku tahu, jika memakai kondom rasanya tidak senikmat saat mengeluarkannya di dalam. Tetapi, setidaknya itu untuk berjaga-jaga-"

"Mou! Itachi-nii!"

.

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya diatas futon dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dia benar-benar malu ketika kakak dari kekasihnya itu memberikan sekotak kondom untuknya.

Bahkan saat mandi dan berpakaian, dia masih merasa sangat malu. Dia jadi tidak ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya saat ini.

Sasuke masuk membawa dua _cup_ ramen instan yang sempat mereka beli di minimarket. Sakura mengeluhkan perutnya sakit, tetapi dia tidak ingin makan apapun. Dan kekasihnya itu langsung masuk ke dalam minimarket terdekat untuk membeli ramen instan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Perutmu sakit sekali?"

"Um.. seperti itulah." Sakura tidak mungkin menceritakan hal sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Bahkan dia lupa jika perutnya terasa sakit.

"Jika begitu, makanlah lalu kita tidur."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang mendudukan diri di hadapannya.

"Ma-malam ini.. tidak ada seks?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Gerakan tangannya yang akan menyuap sumpit berisi mie ke dalam mulutnya terhenti.

"Kenapa kamu jadi mesum sekali, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa kamu mau kita melakukannya saat dirimu sakit?"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia merasakan perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu.."

Sebuah tangan berada di kepalanya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wali kelasnya mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya malam ini, dengan kondisimu yang sakit seperti ini."

Sakura merasakan perasaan membuncah di dalam hatinya. Wali kelasnya ini benar-benar romantis-

"Tetapi, aku akan melakukannya _nonstop_ saat kamu sudah sembuh."

-dan juga mesum.

 **-Sensei-**

"Whoaah.. menyebalkan sekali."

Sasuke mengorek telinganya ketika mendengar umpatan menyebalkan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia melirik sahabatnya itu dan melihat Naruto dalam posisi _mupeng._ Sepertinya, birahinya tidak tersalurkan dengan baik selama liburan.

"Berisik, dobe!"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku, Teme!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk setelah liburan panjang berakhir. Upacara telah dilaksanakan dan akan ada pembinaan wali kelas untuk melakukan pembicaraan tentang _event_ yang diadakan sekolah mereka.

"Ck, kalau kau tidak cerita, mana aku tahu," ucap Sasuke. "Kenapa? Bukankah kamu berkoar-koar akan tidur dengan wanita berdada _fantastis,_ dobe?"

"Rencananya begitu." Naruto mendesah panjang. "Aku sudah sempat menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan wanita-wanita itu. Lalu, aku datang mengunjungi Neji. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Sasuke mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Kau bertemu dengan Hinata?" tebak Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali!" Naruto semakin gelisah. "Saat itu, Hinata muncul dengan piyamanya yang berwarna ungu. Kau tahu, Teme! Wajah malu-malunya, dada dan pantatnya yang besar membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan wanita-wanitaku! Aku jadi membayangkan Hinata terus menerus dan membuatku tidak bergairah."

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya. "Jika kau memperkosa Hinata, aku yakin Neji akan membunuhmu."

"Sialannya kata-katamu itu benar!" Naruto berdecak kesal. "Aku benci kondisi ini!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, teman-teman, sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita tercinta ini! masing-masing kelas harus memberikan sebuah _stan,_ jadi kita akan membuat apa?" Tenten selaku ketua kelas berdiri di depan kelas.

Kelas menjadi riuh seketika. Berbagai macam usulan keluar dan itu membuat Sasuke pusing mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Maid Cafe."_ Kiba mengusulkan.

"Aku setuju!"

Kelas menjadi riuh kembali dan memutuskan siapa yang menjadi maidnya.

"Sudah, sudah, biar aku yang memutuskan," ucap Tenten. "Sakura, Hinata, bisakah kalian menjadi _maid_ yang menyambut di depan pintu kelas kita? Sisanya, biar aku yang mengaturnya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan aura pembunuh miliknya. Dia benar-benar tidak rela melihat kekasihnya memakai pakaian _maid_ yang menggoda. Otaknya sudah bisa berfikir mesum, apa saja yang akan terjadi jika kekasihnya mengenakan pakaian itu dan menyambut pelanggan yang hadir.

Dia ingin protes keras, tetapi dengan protesnya malah akan menimbulkan banyak masalah. Jadi jalan satu-satunya, hanya diam dan memperhatikan murid-muridnya bekerja.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan usul sialan itu?! Aku benar-benar tidak menyetujuinya!"

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarkan Sasuke yang merengut seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke datang ke rumahnya dan membawakannya banyak makanan. Kakek neneknya sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan mereka dan tidak melarangnya. Dia sedang menjahit kostum _maid_ yang akan digunakannya. Kakek dan neneknya mengusulkan untuk membeli saja, tapi dia lebih suka menjahitnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku kan bisa menjaga diri."

Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menyukai kamar milik kekasihnya, wangi, rapi dan nyaman.

"Hn. Kita lihat saja besok."

.

.

Festival _Konoha High School,_ ternyata menarik banyak minat. Banyak orang-orang yang datang mengunjungi festival ini.

"Selamat datang, di cafe _maid."_

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan kostum _maid_ buatannya sendiri. Tenten bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melihat sahabatnya, dia tidak mengenali sahabatnya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Whoah.."

Naruto merasakan darah dari lubang hidungnya keluar. Pikiran mesumnya langsung berkelebat ketika disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa.

Hinata dengan senyum malu-malunya mengenakan pakaian _maid_ yang menonjolkan dadanya. Naruto merasa gemas ingin meremas dada itu.

"Oh, sensei." Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat datang, mau mengunjungi cafe kami? Kami menyediakan banyak menu makanan."

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Beberapa siswanya langsung membungkuk hormat ketika melihat wali kelasnya datang. Sasuke duduk di ujung ruangan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Abaikan saja aku, kalian lanjut saja bekerja."

Dia sengaja duduk di bangku paling pojok agar bisa memperhatikan Sakura. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya menjadi santapan serigala lapar.

"Kau lihat itu, teme! Kau liat itu!" Naruto berteriak histeris menghampirinya.

"Ck, berisik dobe!"

Tenten dengan pakaian pelayannya muncul membawa dua nampan berisi kopi hangat.

"Silahkan diminum, sensei." Tenten tersenyum. "Ne, Sasuke sensei. Sebaiknya sensei tenang saja, Sakura akan aman bersama kami."

Sasuke memandang Tenten dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak paham. Setelah Tenten pergi, barulah dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sengit.

"Oi, Teme! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mengabaikan sahabatnya dan membiarkan Naruto marah-marah sepuasnya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Sakura mengusap peluh di dahinya dan memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Tenten tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kamu segera keluar, Sakura. Pangeranmu sudah menunggu di depan pintu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Tenten.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Menghampiri Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo sensei."

Sakura sengaja berjalan berjauhan dengan wali kelasnya itu. Dia tidak ingin diterpa masalah ketika beberapa siswi melihatnya berjalan dengan wali kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Sakura mendesah lega.

"Kemarilah, Sakura.

Sakura terkejut ketika wali kelasnya itu membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Se-Sensei?"

"Memanggilku dengan sebutan itu membuat adikku semakin lapar." Sasuke bisa merasakan milik Sakura menggesek miliknya. "Sssh.. pakaian itu benar-benar menggodaku."

"Sensei! Aaaahh!"

Dan mobil yang ada di parkiran itu, bergoyang seirama dengan sodokan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Apa ini? wwkkwkwkwkwk.. ada yang kurang? Ada yang kurang? Whoaah.. akhirnya bisa selesai juga :3**

 **Ada yang suka sama bungou stray dog disini? Saku sebenernya pengen bikin Uchiha vs ADB, Cuma kok temanya berat.. waktunya yang gaada** **gregetan pengen bikin**

 **Ah.. kok curhat wkwkwkwkw.. udah cukup yaaa.. tinggalkan review yang buanyaaaaaakkkkkk... sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **Chap ini belum memunculkan Shion, kita tunggu di chap depan.. ada apa nggak :3**

 **Sampai jumpaaaaaaaaa!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang lehernya yang memerah. Beberapa temannya bertanya tentang bercak merah di lehernya dan dia mengatakan jika ini akibat di gigit oleh nyamuk.

Seekor nyamuk yang mesum.

Dia tidak tahu jika dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini membuat kekasihnya lebih bergairah. Bahkan Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu hingga di rumah dan melakukannya di mobil. Benar-benar perkasa sekali.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Tenten yang memasuki ruang ganti.

"Aku tahu kamu membutuhkan ini." Tenten memberikan sebuah ban leher. "Setidaknya itu bisa menutupi bercak merah di lehermu."

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Aku terselamatkan." Sakura menerima ban leher dari Tenten. "Guru itu mesum sekali. Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura. Sebaiknya kamu segera bersiap."

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan setelan jas miliknya dan wajahnya ditekuk masam. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dirinya kelelahan setelah bercinta sesampainya mereka di kediaman milik Itachi. Sakura tidak membangunkannya dan berangkat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dia merasa kesal sekali dan tidak bisa berfikir apapun selain langsung melesat menuju _Konoha High School._

"Sasuke sensei?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Shion tersenyum padanya. Shion sangat cantik dengan mengenakan sebuah pakaian _Cheerleader_ yang _sexy._

"Mau mampir ke kelas kami? Kami punya kelas memotret." Shion tersenyum menggoda. "Sensei mau mengenakan apa? Pakaian renang? Pakaian olah raga? Atau-"

Mengabaikan Shion, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli pada Shion yang menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal karena diabaikan. Memangnya siapa yang peduli padanya?

Dan saat Sasuke sampai ke kelas, dia menemukan Sakura sedang menyambut beberapa pelanggan yang datang. Dia bisa melihat pandangan nakal milik beberapa siswa ketika memandang Sakura.

Hatinya mendadak terasa panas karenanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke sensei." Sakura tersenyum dan di matanya itu adalah senyuman menyebalkan. "Silahkan masuk, Naruto sensei sudah menunggu anda."

Mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk. Dihadapan sahabat kuningnya itu, terdapat ramen dan juga kopi.

"Kau terlambat, Teme!" Naruto menyantap ramennya. "Aku tidak tahu, jika disini menyediakan ramen juga."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan heran. Dia tidak paham dengan tingkah sahabatnya pagi ini.

"Ada apa, Teme? Kau sedang _PMS?"_

"Hn."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memakan ramennya. Biarkan saja, nanti juga sahabatnya baikan sendiri.

.

.

.

Seorang pria turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke pelataran _Konoha High School._ Dia melepas kacamatanya dan membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Ada yang mengaguminya dan ada juga yang menatapnya penuh gairah. Tetapi sayang sekali, dia lebih menyukai wanita yang lebih tua.

"Mau mampir ke klub memotret, tuan?"

"Mampirlah ke klub kaligrafi!"

"Klub memasak, tuan. Klub memasak."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan tetap berjalan. Dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk pergi ke klub manapun. Dia ingin menuju ke suatu tempat.

Dan ketika matanya menangkap tulisan _**Cosplay cafe's**_ saat itu jugalah dirinya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Sakura memandang pria dihadapannya. "Meja untuk berapa orang?"

Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas rapi. Sakura menduga, jika pria dihadapannya adalah salah satu kerabat disini atau seorang guru baru. Tetapi, dia belum pernah melihat pria ini.

"Meja untuk satu orang."

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Hinata, meja untuk satu orang."

"Ba-baik." Hinata menunduk malu-malu mengangkat kepalanya. "Nii..chan?"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang sarapan menoleh ke sumber keributan. Dan mata mereka nyaris melompat ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Neji?!"

"Yo." Hyuuga Neji tersenyum hangat. "Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja, brengsek!"

Naruto langsung memukul perut Neji dan merangkulnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika ada disini?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku pikir, kamu sibuk dengan bisnismu yang ada di Amerika."

"Aku memang sibuk." Neji tersenyum. "Tetapi setelah mengajak Hinata liburan, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Jadi, aku mengunjungi festival ini."

"Whoah.. rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu-ttebayou!"

Sakura yang sedang memegang buku menu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Rasanya dia melihat kekasihnya itu lebih hidup. Dia tidak pernah melihat sorot mata yang begitu bahagia.

Dia membalikan badannya dan kembali bekerja. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

"Yosh! Apakah kalian sudah siap?!"

Sakura menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia melongokan kepalanya ke jendela dan menatap ke halaman _Konoha High School._ Ini adalah hari terakhir festival dan biasanya akan dilakukan pesta kembang api.

"Sakura, ikut aku."

"Eh?!"

Tangannya ditarik oleh wali kelasnya dan dia berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa siswa yang menuju halaman.

"Sasuke sensei! Aku belum selesai membersihkan cafe!"

"Serahkan itu pada yang lainnya."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tadinya dia mengira jika wali kelasnya itu akan membawanya menuju halaman. Tetapi dugaannya salah, wali kelasnya itu membawanya menuju atap sekolah dan mengunci pintu atap.

"Sasuke sensei.."

Sakura langsung didudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Sasuke. Dirinya bisa merasakan sebuah tonjolan mengenai bagian kewanitaannya. Meski ini bukanlah yang pertama, tetapi dirinya tetap merasa gugup jika berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Kau sangat cantik." Sasuke mencium leher jenjang itu, menghirup harum yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun..."

"Bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa melihat kembang api disini."

"Oh.."

 _Duaaaaar!_

"Sasuke-kunhh!"

Tepat saat kembang api dinyalakan, Sasuke menyodokan miliknya masuk ke dalam milik Sakura yang kecil.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan tulangnya seperti retak. Semalam entah pukul berapa dia sampai di rumah setelah festival berakhir. Tentu saja untuk memuaskan hasrat kekasihnya yang mesum itu.

Untungnya hari ini sekolah libur, dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seharian di rumah. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa hancur karena permainan kasar nan gila milik gurunya.

Bangkit dari tidurnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Rasa segar mulai menyelimutinya ketika air dingin menimpa tubuhnya. Segar sekali hingga dirinya merasa lahir kembali.

Memakai pakaian rumahannya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan dan menemukan kakek dan neneknya sedang sarapan.

" _Ohayou,_ kakek, nenek."

"Sakura, kamu sudah bangun? Bagaimana festivalnya?" tanya Dan memandang cucu tunggalnya itu.

"Sangat meriah." Sakura menjawab apa adanya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Sasuke melakukan apa saja padamu?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan neneknya. Dan tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Tsunade dengan lembut.

"Jangan mengintrogasinya, Tsuna. Biarkan yang muda melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Mou! Kakek!"

Mereka tertawa dan Tsunade tersenyum memandang cucunya. Sakura sangat cantik dan gadis itu mengingatkan Tsunade pada Mebuki. Tsunade berjanji, dia tidak akan mengulangi apa yang terjadi pada Mebuki.

"Sakura, ajaklah Sasuke-kun makan malam kapan-kapan," ucap Tsunade.

"Hah?"

 **-Sensei-**

Sasuke berjalan dengan gagah dan itu membuat siapa saja di sekitarnya menahan napas. Meski biasa saja, Sasuke mampu menghinoptis semua orang dengan pesona yang dimilikinya.

 _Onyx_ nya kemudian menangkap seseorang yang dia kenal duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan seragam olah raga miliknya. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Sakura hanya duduk diam dan mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di wajah guru muda itu.

 _Kenapa Sakura tidak ikut berolahraga?_

.

.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengganti seragam olahraganya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang Tenten dan juga Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, sudah dua kali Sakura tidak ikut olahraga, lagi pula kamu terlihat sangat pucat." Tenten memandang sahabatnya. "Apa kamu yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Kamu bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada kami, Sakura-chan." Hinata menimpali.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura menghembuskannya. Ternyata, dia tetap gadis polos yang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Tenten, Hinata, kalian mau menemaniku ke dokter?"

Hinata dan Tenten saling berpandangan.

"Tentu saja."

.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Sakura berada di ruang pemeriksaan dan itu membuat Hinata dan Tenten menjadi khawatir. Mereka berfikir, pastilah penyakit yang diderita Sakura sangat parah.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka dan Sakura muncul dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Kamu sakit apa?" Tenten bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tenten." Sakura memandang kedua sahabatnya. "Aku hamil."

.

.

.

.

.

Shion menatap botol kecil di tangannya. Dia akan melakukannya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencanakan. Dia akan mendapakan wali kelasnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap sosok Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Setelah dari rumah sakit, tubuhnya malas sekali untuk digerakan. Jadi, yang dilakukannya hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sakura mendudukan dirinya.

"Aku melihatmu di lapangan tadi pagi, wajahmu lesu. Kamu juga tidak membalas pesanku."

"Apakah kamu khawatir padaku, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tertawa geli. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit masuk angin."

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak mengatakan padaku."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengusap rambut kekasihnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tenten langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"Aku sudah baikan, Tenten. Terima kasih."

"Kamu membawa bekal? Aku dan Hinata sepakat untuk membawa bekal. Kita akan makan siang di kelas, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk menuju atap sekolah. Ingatlah, kamu tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Sakura tertawa melihat betapa cerewetnya Tenten. Gadis itu sudah seperti kakak baginya. Tersenyum, Sakura menepuk bahu Tenten.

"Arigatou, Tenten."

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Padahal dia lebih banyak duduk dan paling-paling dia hanya berjalan ke toilet. Tenten dan Hinata tidak mengizinkannya untuk berjalan jauh, meski hanya ke kantin.

Sasuke sudah menunggunya di parkiran. Pria itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kiba bilang, kamu sedang sakit."

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, makanya aku hanya berada di kelas tadi. Sasuke-kun khawatir padaku?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Tentu saja." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura. "Ayo, aku antarkan kamu pulang."

 **-Sensei-**

"Sasuke sensei?"

Sasuke yang sedang meneliti hasil ujian murid-muridnya menolehkan kepalanya. Hari sudah mulai sore dan beberapa siswa dan siswi juga sudah kembali kerumahnya masing-masing.

Dia sengaja pulang lebih akhir karena Sakura mengatakan, dia mendapatkan tugas piket untuk membersihkan ruang kesehatan bersama Tenten dan juga Hinata. Jadi, dia ingin menunggu kekasihnya itu dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Shion?"

Shion berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang menggoda. Dua kancing teratas gadis itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan bongkahan gunung yang menggoda.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk? Hm.." Shion menuangkan sesuatu di gelas ocha milik Sasuke dan tanpa sepengetahuan gurunya, dia mengambil ponsel milik Sasuke. "Aku tidak melihatmu sedang sibuk."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Dia mengambil gelas ocha miliknya dan meminumnya tanpa rasa curiga. Shion yang melirik Sasuke tersenyum miring sebelum mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

Membuka kancing seragamnya, Shion membalikan badannya. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas, darahnya mendidih ketika melihat tubuh sintal milik Shion.

"Sensei, apakah sensei mulai bergairah?" Suara Shion bagaikan dewi di telinga Sasuke.

Shion berjalan mendekat dan meletakan ponsel milik Sasuke diatas meja. Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang beres dengan tubuhnya, dia melirik gelas ocha miliknya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti obat perangsang.

"Ne, sensei." Shion duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Membuat miliknya yang menegang bersentuhan dengan gerbang surgawi yang basah itu.

"Cumbulah aku.."

.

.

 _Ddrrtt.._

"Eh?" Sakura membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya sebelum menggembungkan pipinya. "Dasar tidak sabaran."

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun memanggilku."

"K-kalau begitu Sakura-chan temui saja." Hinata tersenyum. "Biar aku dan Tenten yang membersihkannya."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinata, Tenten. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan milik Sasuke. Dia bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang indah akan terjadi, namun ketika sampai disana, dia bisa mendengar suara desahan.

Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, Sakura mengintip dari celah pintu. Dan seketika, matanya memanas.

Seharusnya.. dia tidak percaya pada wali kelasnya.

.

.

"Ahh.."

Sasuke mencium leher jenjeng milik Shion dan membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sakura melihatnya sedang bercumbu sekarang, dia tidak peduli. Sekarang, dia hanya milik Sasuke.

 _Bugh!_

"Sensei!" Shion terkejut ketika Sasuke mendorongnya.

Pria berambut emo itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Shion. Wanita berambut pirang itu berdecak kesal ketika gurunya itu meninggalkannya.

Padahal ia sudah memberikan obat perangsang pada ocha milik gurunya. Tetapi tetap saja gurunya itu tidak mau mencumbunya. Dan entah mengapa, air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang kurang darinya?

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju toilet dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, dia tidak mungkin memperkosa Sakura, dia tidak mau membebankan nafsunya pada kekasihnya. Apalagi Sakura sedang sakit beberapa hari ini.

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bermain solo dan menuntaskan hasratnya. Setelah itu, barulah dia menyelesaikan semua urusannya.

.

.

Tsunade sedang membaca novel ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka. Sakura muncul dengan wajah penuh dengan air mata. Tsunade tersentak dan langsung bangkit.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Nenek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya sebelum berdecak kesal. Sakura tidak mengangkat teleponnya, tidak membalas smsnya dan yang terakhir, ponsel milik kekasihnya mati selama berjam-jam. Padahal, tidak biasanya kekasihnya seperti ini.

Jikalau Sakura ngambek, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk ngambek. Ketika dia selesai dengan permainan solonya, Sakura mengirimi pesan jika dia akan pulang sendiri. Setelah itu, kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak menggubrisnya.

Ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Dia ingin menuju kediaman Senju, tetapi ini sudah larut malam. Mungkin, kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Jika dia datang ke kediaman Senju, mungkin dia malah merusak suasana.

Jadi, dia harus bersabar dan menunggu hingga besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh murid di kelas langsung duduk ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran pertama matematika itu sama mematikannya dengan Fisika.

" _Ohayou._ " Sasuke memandang muridnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke sensei."

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak menemukan Sakura, bahkan bangku yang didudukinya juga kosong.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan. Akhirnya,Tenten buka suara.

"Sakura sudah pindah, sensei. Mendadak memang."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Pindah? Kekasihnya pindah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa memberitahu apapun?

Dunianya hancur seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Eh.. konfliknya berat gak sih? Wkwkwkwk.. chap ini segini dulu kali ya.. :3 oh ya.. adakah yang masih inget soal perjodohan Sasuke? Udah Saku kasih tahu belum sama siapa Sasuke dijodohin? Kalo belom, ayo tebak siapaaaaa.. :3**

 **Chap ini aneh gak sih? :3**

 **Hahaha.. semoga suka ya sama chap ini.. dan kira-kira, apa yang bakal dilakuin sama Sasuke? :3 kita tunggu di chap selanjutnya :3**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang mau ngereview fict ini.. maaf karena Saku gabisa nyebutin satu-satu... :3 tapi semuanya Saku baca kok, tenang aja.. :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya gusar ke dalam ruangan milik Tsunade. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade dan menatap atasannya yang sedang meneliti beberapa berkas.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade menatap pria itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa Sakura pindah? Apa alasannya tiba-tiba dia pindah?"

Menarik napas panjang, Tsunade meletakan berkasnya. Sasuke memang tidak berubah. Selalu bertanya tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa sopan santun. Benar-benar khas Uchiha.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa menebaknya?"

"Aku bukan cenayang, Tsunade-sama."

Bangkit dari duduknya Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela ruangannya.

"Padahal, aku pikir aku bisa mempercayakan Sakura padamu."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menemukan makanan khas yang biasa di masak ibunya. Semalam, dia langsung terbang menuju kampung halamannya setelah berpamitan dengan kakek dan neneknya. Neneknya murka sekali ketika mendengar semua ceritanya, tetapi dia meminta neneknya untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini.

Malam itu juga, neneknya menelpon ibunya dan kegemparan pun terjadi. Ibunya menerimanya setelah mendengar semua ceritanya dan langsung memeluknya begitu dirinya tiba di bandara. Dia menyukai pelukan ibunya karena pelukan ibunya sangat hangat.

Ibunya memasakan berbagai makanan dan baru kali ini dia merasa begitu lapar. Dia makan dengan lahap dan membuat senyuman di wajah ibunya. Ayahnya juga memberikan lelucon garing dan tidak biasanya lelucon itu terdengar begitu lucu di telinganya.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia merasakan perasaannya sesak. Dan semalam suntuk, dia menangis meratapi nasibnya. Tetapi, dia langsung bangkit. Karena, dia tidak bisa meratapi nasibnya sedangkan hidupnya terus berjalan.

Pagi ini, dia harus bersiap untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Jadi, mengenakan seragam barunya, Sakura membalas beberapa pesan dari Tenten maupun Hinata.

"Sakura, kaa-san sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Mebuki tersenyum. "Untuk makan malam, ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja, kaa-san." Sakura tersenyum.

Mebuki tersenyum sumbang ketika melihat putrinya makan. Seharusnya, dia tidak menerima tawaran ibunya untuk menyekolahkan Sakura di Tokyo. Dia menyesal dan dia mengetahui, ibunya pasti lebih menyesal darinya. Mereka membiarkan Sakura terjerumus dalam kehidupan bebas Jepang.

Tetapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi, tugasnya sekarang adalah membuat putrinya bahagia apapun caranya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih untuk makanannya." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium pipi ibunya. "Saku berangkat."

Mebuki menyeka air matanya ketika memandang putrinya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura merapikan pakaiannya ketika memandang sekolah barunya. Neneknya sebenarnya mendaftarkannya di sekolah yang mahal dan mewah. Tetapi, dia trauma dengan sekolah yang mewah. Jadi, dia meminta neneknya untuk mendaftarkannya ke sekolah yang biasa saja.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, beberapa siswa dan siswi memandanginya. Bagi orang yang tinggal di kampung halamannya, melihatnya dengan dandanan ala Tokyo pasti membuat mereka semua heran.

Padahal, dia sudah memastikan jika tidak ada yang mencolok darinya. Tetapi beberapa pasang mata masih memandanginya. Perutnya menjadi tegang dan tidak nyaman dengan pandangan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang dia temui.

"Ups.."

Sakura memegang kepalanya ketika menabrak sesuatu. Mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Suaranya berat, rambutnya hitam dan matanya sekelam malam. Sejenak, Sakura merasa dadanya sesak ketika dia teringat kepada seseorang yang bahkan mengkhianatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Apa kamu siswi baru?"

"Eh?"

"Namaku Utakata Setsuna." Utakata tersenyum. "Aku ketua OSIS disini, jadi namamu?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura membalas seadanya. Dia teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Aku sedang mencari, etto.. Ino sensei."

"Ino sensei? Mau aku antarkan? Dia pasti wali kelasmu, ya?" Utakata menanggapi. "Ayo, ikut denganku."

Sakura tersenyum seadanya. Dia sedikit kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Apalagi mood ibu hamil membuat perasaannya menjadi tak tentu.

.

.

"Sialan!"

"Teme, kau sudah minum banyak sekali."

Naruto tahu bagaimana frustasinya Sasuke. Tadi siang, setelah sahabatnya itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, pria itu mengamuk. Dia mencari Shion dan nyaris membunuhnya dengan mencekiknya. Sekolah gempar dan Shion berteriak-teriak hebat.

Dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Terdampar di sebuah bar dengan Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman keras.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, teme. Tetapi masih ada jalan lain untuk membawa Sakura-chan pulang."

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku karena kau tidak ada di posisiku!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan garang. "Aku mencintainya, dobe! Aku mencintainya!"

"Aku tahu." Naruto merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia memandang _Caller ID_ sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Itachi-nii, ada apa?"

" _Apa Sasuke bersamamu? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Tsunade-san."_

"Ya, dia mabuk berat."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon.

" _Jika begitu, aku titip Sasuke. Akan aku tunggu di Galleryku."_

"Serahkan padaku-ttebayou."

.

.

"Haruno Sakura?" Ino tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino dan kamu bisa memanggilku, Ino sensei."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baik sensei."

Ino memandang Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Dia menatap Sakura dengan rasa curiga, dia seperti mengenali ciri-ciri yang terjadi pada Sakura. Menepisnya, dia menatap Utakata.

"Terima kasih, Utakata-kun. Sekarang kamu bisa kembali." Ino tersenyum. "Ayo Sakura, kita ke kelasmu."

Sakura merasa nyaman berada di dekat wali kelasnya itu. Dia begitu keibuan dan cantik, banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyapa wali kelasnya itu dan Ino menjawabnya dengan ramah.

"Dari mana sensei mengenal nenekku?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, dia adalah teman ayahku. Tsunade-san suka sekali membantu keluargaku, jadi aku ingin membalas budiku."

Ino menuntunnya menuju kelasnya yang baru. Beberapa siswa dan siswi menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, dia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum seperti ini.

" _Hai'_ kita kedatangan murid baru dari Tokyo, namanya Haruno Sakura." Ino tersenyum. "Baik-baiklah dengan teman baru kalian."

Sakura membungkukan badannya sopan dan berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di pojok ruangan setelah ditunjukan oleh Ino. Dekat dengan jendela dan dia bisa menyembunyikan perutnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membesar.

.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan sahabatnya di ranjang. Itachi berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika siswi SMA akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangkanya." Naruto mengusap kepalanya. "Sasuke sangat frustasi, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Aku yakin, jika Sasuke akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali apapun caranya."

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sakura mengeluarkan bekalnya dan menarik napas panjang. Baru saja dirinya akan bangkit, beberapa temannya langsung mengerubunginya.

"Namamu, Sakura?"

"Apakah kamu benar dari Tokyo?"

"Bagaimana Tokyo? Apakah disana ada gedung-gedung tinggi seperti yang di manga?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya satu persatu dan membuat teman-temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum.

Utakata melambaikan tangannya namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mengajak Sakura makan siang, namun sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika bau harum bubur menusuk indra penciumannya. Mendudukan dirinya, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Entah dia minum hingga berapa gelas, dia sudah tidak ingat lagi.

Memandang sekelilingnya, dia mengenali _Gallery_ milik kakaknya. Keputusan Naruto untuk membawanya ke apartemen kakaknya adalah hal yang benar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto membawanya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke?" Itachi datang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan air putih. "Makanlah dulu, mungkin ini akan membuat perutmu terasa lebih baik."

Sasuke menerima semangkuk bubur dari kakaknya dan memakannya. Perutnya langsung terasa aneh ketika bubur hangat itu mengisi perutnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin makan, tetapi dia harus memaksanya makan jika ingin membawa Sakura kembali.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Itachi.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke memandang kakaknya.

"Aku akan menemui ayah dan mencari jalan untuk menemui Sakura kembali."

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-teman barunya dan tersenyum. Sudah dia duga, dia menyukai tinggal di kampung halamannya sendiri. Dia merasa damai dan tentram, tidak ada siswi-siswi semacam _sexy girl_ yang akan membuatnya kerepotan.

Tangannya mengusap perutnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman ketika _morning sickness_ menyerangnya pagi ini. Namun, ibunya mengatakan jika hal itu biasa terjadi pada ibu hamil di usia muda.

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika kegiatan sekolah mereka selesai. Sekolahnya sudah mulai sepi dan tersisa beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"Sendirian saja, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ino sensei?"

Ino membenahi tasnya dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Pulang jalan juga? Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama-sama?" tanya Ino.

"Um ya." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sakura memandang sebuah kedai yang menjual Takoyaki. Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali makan Takoyaki.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa, sensei. Mungkin aku akan membeli Takoyaki." Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan Takoyaki bersama?"

.

.

"Ayah."

Fugaku yang sedang duduk di ruang bacanya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Mau apa kemari, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku. "Ingin membatalkan keinginanmu menjadi penerus Uchiha?"

"Tidak."

Fugaku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah putranya baru saja tunduk dengannya?

"Aku akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi, dengan sebuah syarat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah dia biarkan begitu saja. Setelah makan Takoyaki bersama, dengan wali kelasnya, Sakura merasakan bebannya sedikit berkurang.

Dia menyukai wali kelasnya. Ino sensei selalu tersenyum dan menganggapnya sebagai adiknya, dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat wali kelasnya itu. Dia menanyakan perihal sekolah barunya dan hari pertamanya masuk. Dia menyukainya. Apalagi Ino sensei sangat murah senyum.

Sejujurnya, dia merindukan teman-temannya yang ada di Tokyo. Tetapi, luka yang ditorehkan kekasihnya terlalu dalam hingga membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keputusan yang terbaik memang memutus ikatan mereka dan membesarkan buah hatinya sendiri.

Buah hati?

Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura memandang perutnya yang masih rata. Bagaimana jika dia menggugurkannya? Setelah itu, dia akan hidup dengan tenang dan melupakan semuanya. Dia tidak bisa membawa beban yang merupakan aib bagi keluarganya.

Meski Jepang adalah negara yang bebas, tetapi kehamilan diluar nikah merupakan hal yang tabu dalam masyarakat. Masyarakat Jepang menjunjung tinggi norma yang berlaku dan biasanya seseorang yang hamil diluar nikah dianggap sebagai wanita yang kurang baik.

Lalu, sekarang dia harus melakukan apa? Jika dia menggugurkannya, ibunya akan marah dan neneknya akan sedih. Tetapi, dia tidak akan bertahan di sekolahnya dengan perutnya yang membesar.

Jalan satu-satunya memang menggugurkan kandungannya.

 **oOo**

"Yuri, tangkap bolanya!"

"Aku mendapatkannya!"

"Lempar kemari!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika teman-temannya melakukan olah raga. Olah raga kali ini adalah _Volly_ dan dirinya izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Untung saja guru olah raganya adalah sosok yang baik dan menyuruhnya beristirahat di pinggir lapangan apalagi wajahnya sangat pucat.

Sebenarnya, alasannya tidak mengikuti pelajaran olah raga adalah karena tidak mungkin dia membahayakan bayinya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu stress dan tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Dia harus membatasi kegiatannya jika ingin bayinya tumbuh dengan kuat.

"Sakura-chan? Tidak ikut pelajaran olah raga?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang wali kelasnya yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Ino sensei?"

"Kamu sakit?" Ino mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Um ya. Badanku sedikit kurang enak."

"Mau ke UKS?"

"Tidak usah."

Ino tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak memiliki saudara. Rasanya ketika melihatmu, aku ingin memiliki adik. Padahal usiaku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun." Ino tertawa. "Seharusnya aku menikah dan memiliki anak, bukannya malah meminta adik."

"Tidak apa, sensei. Aku juga anak tunggal dan terkadang kesepian." Sakura tersenyum. "Sensei bisa menganggapku adik jika sensei mau."

"Benarkah?" Ino memandang Sakura. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan bangkit membawa bekalnya. Meski dia sudah menyatu di kelas barunya, dia masih belum bisa menemukan teman dekat seperti Tenten dan juga Hinata.

Beberapa temannya mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tetapi dia dengan halus menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin sendirian saja, dia tidak ingin mendekatkan diri pada teman-temannya. Percuma jika dia memiliki seseorang yang disayanginya, jika akhirnya dia akan kehilangannya.

Dia mungkin hanya bertahan di sekolah ini selama dua bulan. Setelah itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya.

"Sakura-chan."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang seseorang yang dikenalinya.

"Utakata senpai." Sakura melihat tas jinjing yang dibawa Utakata. "Mau makan siang juga?"

"Iya. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Utakata. "Mau makan di atap sekolah?"

Sakura sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun dia menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan bersama Utakata. Pemuda itu lebih banyak pendiam dan dia juga tidak memiliki bahan yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Tumben sekali teman-temanmu tidak mengerubungimu." Utakata membuka percakapan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, tetapi mereka selalu mengerubungimu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah dan Sakura bernapas lega. Dia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan rambutnya.

Utakata terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan memandang Sakura yang duduk.

Kenapa.. Sakura terasa cantik sekali di matanya?

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore ketika Sakura selesai piket kelasnya. Sekolahnya sudah sepi dan mungkin hanya tersisa dirinya. Membawa tasnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ino yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ino sensei?" Sakura memandang wali kelasnya. "Ino sensei belum pulang?"

"Aku dengar kamu sedang piket, jadi aku sengaja menunggumu. Aku tidak tega membiarkan adikku pulang sendiri."

Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman menawan milik wali kelasnya itu. Meski mereka baru bertemu, tetapi rasanya seperti sudah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sakura, mungkin aku lancang menanyakan hal ini." raut wajah Ino menjadi serius. "Apa kamu sedang hamil?"

Sakura memandang wali kelasnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa.. wali kelasnya mengetahuinya?

"Se-sensei mengetahuinya?"

"Aku merasa curiga dengan sikapmu. Meski aku baru menggeluti dunia pendidikan, tetapi aku sudah menemukan banyak kasus sepertimu." Ino memandang Sakura. "Jadi itu benar?"

"I-iya." Sakura merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Siapa ayahnya? Apa dia teman sekolahmu? Maka dari itu kamu pindah kemari?"

"Tidak. Dia guruku." Sakura menjawab. "Namanya Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sakura memandang wali kelasnya yang diam bagaikan patung.

"Sensei?"

"Oh, maafkan aku." Ino mencoba untuk terlihat biasa. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan menggugurkannya. Sensei bisa membantuku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Sakura. Menggugurkannya?"

"Iya. Aku tahu orang tuaku akan marah, tetapi aku tidak ingin keluargaku dikucilkan."

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku mengenal seseorang yang ahli melakukan hal itu."

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu ranjang pasien dan menarik napas panjang. Wali kelasnya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dokter yang akan menangani aborsinya.

Menundukan kepalanya, Sakura memeluk perutnya. Apakah keputusannya ini benar? Apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar? Apakah dia harus menggugurkan kandungannya?

Pintu ruangannya dibuka dan wali kelasnya muncul bersama seorang dokter yang menggunakan kursi roda.

"Kenalkan, dia adalah Yugao dan dokter yang akan menanganimu." Ino tersenyum dan menepuk bahu wanita di sampingnya. "Lakukan keahlianmu, Yugao."

Ino berjalan keluar ruang rawat dan membiarkan keduanya berada di dalam. Yugao tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kamu yakin akan menggugurkan kandunganmu? Usiamu masih sangat muda."

"Aku yakin." Sakura menjawab dengan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jika begitu berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu."

Sakura berbaring dan Yugao menyingkap baju yang menutupi bagian perut Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan USG."

Emeraldnya memandan gumpalan darah yang ada di layar USG. Yugao tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Lihat itu, Sakura-chan. Bukankah bayi itu akan lucu nantinya?" tanya Yugao. "Lihat tangannya, tangan itu mungil sekali. Apa kamu tidak mau menggenggam tangannya? Membawanya menghirup dunia?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Bayi ini pasti akan lucu sekali, Sakura-chan." Yugao tersenyum. "Kamu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya? Apakah kamu tega membuangnya? Membunuhnya?"

"Tidak.. kumohon... hentikan.." Sakura terisak.

Ino membuka pintu ruang rawat dan Yugao memandang sahabatnya. Wanita berambut ungu itu tersenyum dan Ino tahu apa arti senyuman itu.

Sahabatnya berhasil membuat Haruno Sakura berubah pikiran.

.

"Terima kasih, Yugao." Ino tersenyum kepada sahabatnya sebelum memandang Sakura. "Ayo Sakura, biar sensei antarkan pulang."

"Siapa nama ayahnya, jika aku boleh tahu?" tanya Yugao.

Sakura menatap dokter berambut ungu itu sebelum menjawab.

"Uchi-"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Yugao." Ino tersenyum aneh. "Bukankah itu tidak penting? Sebaiknya aku dan Sakura segera berpamitan, maaf mengganggumu di waktu yang tidak tepat, Yugao."

Yugao memandang keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Ino dan dirinya tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Ino tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Makanlah ramennya, ibu yang akan membayarnya."

"Kenapa sensei melakukan hal ini?" Sakura memandang Ino.

"Karena aku pernah menjadi dirimu." Ino menerawang jauh. "Dulu, sewaktu sensei berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Sensei jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Yahiko. Kami berpacaran dan melewati batas, hingga akhirnya aku hamil.

Yahiko tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku sangat frustasi dan menggugurkan kandunganku. Hingga saat ini aku menyesal, andai saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku masih bisa bayiku tumbuh.

Tetapi semua ada hikmahnya. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pelukis dan menjalin tali asmara. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya dan menerimaku. Suatu saat, kamu pasti akan bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu, Sakura. Maka dari itu, Sakura. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Bayi ini tidak bersalah, tetapi kitalah yang berdosa."

Sakura memeluk Ino dan kembali menangis kencang. Pemilik kedai ramen memandang mereka dan mereka tidak mempedulikannya. Ino sedikit mengusap matanya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ino sensei.."

"Sudah, jangan menangis." Ino tertawa. "Sudah, ayo kita habiskan ramennya dan sensei akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa lebih baik setelah pertemuannya dengan Ino. Dia merasa siap menghadapi apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Mengusap perutnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Utakata senpai." Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Kau terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Apa kamu sedang bahagia?" tanya Utakata.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura tertawa. "Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam kelas, senpai."

Utakata memandang Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum menyentuh dadanya. Dia merasakan dadanya berdebar dengan kencang.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Ama-chan." Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Apakah kamu sudah mendengar, kita akan mendapatkan guru baru."

"Hah? Benarkah?" Sakura duduk di bangkunya. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi katanya dia tampan. Aku dengar juga, dia mengajar matematika."

Perasaannya menjadi bergemuruh. Kenapa.. kenapa perkataan Ama mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sama?

"Guru baru itu datang!"

Sakura merasakan nyawanya melayang ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Perutnya bergejolak dan rasa mual menyerangnya. Rambut emo berwarna biru tua, mata setajam elang, tidak mungkin.

"Selamat pagi." Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang duduk di sudut ruangan. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku guru baru disini. Aku mengajar mata pelajaran Matematika."

Emerald miliknya bergetar dan air matanya tumpah.

Kenapa.. kenapa dia ada disini sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Whoaaahh.. apa ini? :3 aneh kah? Aneh kah? Akhirnya bisa selesai juga.. :3 gimana, gimana?**

 **Hayooo.. sudah bisa menebak siapa tunangannya Sasuke? pasti udah ketahuanlah :3**

 **Udah, Saku mau ngomong apalagi yaa.. jangan lupa tinggalkan review yang banyak!**

 **Oh ya, ada yang suka Akatsuki no Yona? Astagaaaa.. Saku tergila-gila sama Son Hak.. pengen aku kawin rasanya *eehh***

 **Saku juga bikin beberapa fictnya, buat yang berkenan bisa baca dan review.. teehe~**

 **Udah, cukup sekian, dari pada Saku fangirlingan disini.. untuk Review gabisa bales satusatu.. but Saku mengucapkan banyak terima kasiiih buat dukungan dan reviewnya, buat yang menanti fict ini..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

"Whoah.. guru baru itu tampan sekali."

"Jadi, namanya Sasuke ya."

"Tampan sekali."

Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Matanya yang setajam elang memandang Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai pelajarannya." Sasuke membuka bukunya. "Kemarin sampai bab berapa kalian mempelajari materinya?"

.

Sakura mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya. Perutnya terasa mulas dan dia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Kenapa wali kelasnya itu datang kembali? Kenapa seseorang yang telah menyakitinya kembali datang? Apa Sasuke menginginkan anaknya? Tidak. Bukankah Sasuke tidak mengetahui perihal anaknya?

"Apa ada yang tidak kamu mengerti?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah ada di sampingnya dan memperhatikan pekerjaannya. Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan rasanya dia sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

"Tidak ada."

"Bagus."

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan memperhatikan pekerjaan murid-murid lainnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus perutnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak paham, bagaimana Sasuke tahu dirinya ada disini sekarang?

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kelas yang diajarnya sembari membawa buku dan tasnya. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat seorang wanita berdiri di lorong dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di belakangnya.

Dia tidak peduli dengan wanita itu dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yamanaka."

"Apa itu untuk Sakura?"

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sasuke memandang Ino.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Apa Itachi yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak peduli siapapun yang mengatakannya, kau adalah tunangan Yugao." Ino berjalan mendekat. "Apa kau akan menyakitinya? Kau tega membunuh perasaannya?"

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menerima pertunangan ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau telah menghamilinya, brengsek!" Ino mendekati Sasuke dan menamparnya. "Dia masih sangat muda! Kau boleh menyakiti Yugao, karena dia adalah wanita yang kuat. Tetapi, Sakura? Dia masih terlalu muda untuk disakiti!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yamanaka." Sasuke membalikan badannya. "Jika kau ingin tahu, aku berniat untuk menikahi Sakura."

"Kau bajingan paling brengsek, Uchiha!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." Sasuke membenahi buku yang dibawanya. "Ingatlah, kekasihmu juga seorang Uchiha."

"Sialan!"

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Sakura merasa lega ketika guru biologinya keluar dari kelasnya dan dia mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya. Dia tidak berniat makan di kelas, karena sewaktu-waktu wali kelasnya itu bisa menemukannya.

Mungkin dia akan makan di atap sekolah.

"Yo, Sakura-chan."

Baru saja Sakura memikirkan tentang acara makan siangnya diatap sekolah, seseorang memanggilnya. Emeraldnya melihat Utakata tersenyum dan mengangkat kotak bekal miliknya.

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

Beberapa teman sekelasnya memandangnya dengan pandangan iri. Siapapun pasti sangat ingin makan siang dengan ketua OSIS yang terkenal seperti Utakata Setsuna. Tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sakura keluar membawa kotak bekal miliknya.

Mereka beriringan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sesekali Sakura tertawa ketika Utakata mengatakan hal yang lucu.

"Mau makan siang, Utakata-kun, Sakura-chan?"

Ino sensei berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Sakura tersenyum hangat sedangkan Utakata tersenyum sopan.

"Iya, sensei." Sakura menjawab. "Sensei tidak mau makan siang?"

"Aku masih memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus aku kerjakan." Ino tersenyum. "Nikmati makan siang kalian, Utakata-kun, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan Ino melewati mereka berdua. Utakata sedikit melirik senseinya itu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju atap sekolah.

"Wah, makanmu banyak juga, Sakura-chan." Utakata memandang kotak bekal milik Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura tertawa aneh menanggapi perkataan Utakata. Bagaimana dia mengatakan jika dia makan untuk dua orang sekarang?

"Iyakah? Makanku memang banyak."

"Aku suka gadis sepertimu, Sakura." Utakata duduk di samping Sakura. "Kamu tidak malu-malu dan apa adanya."

"Senpai terlalu melebihkan."

"Boleh aku mencoba bekalmu."

"Um.. ambil saja apa yang senpai mau!"

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan tangan yang mengepal. Entah mengapa, dia ingin sekali membunuh Utakata sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Apa maksudnya ini, Tsunade-san! Kenapa Sakura meninggalkan sekolah ini? Meninggalkanku!"**_

" _ **Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya, Sasuke."**_

 _ **Tsunade membalikan badannya dan membelakangi Sasuke.**_

" _ **Aku mencintainya, Tsunade-san! Katakan alasannya!"**_

" _ **Dia melihatmu bercumbu dengan Shion!"**_

 _ **Sasuke yang tadinya akan meluapkan amarahnya menjadi surut. Wajah pria itu masih mengeras, tetapi otaknya mulai memberikan perintah untuk mengurangi emosinya.**_

" _ **Demi Kami-sama, Tsunade-san. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dengan Shion, aku-"**_

" _ **Dan tahukah kamu, dia sedang hamil?"**_

" _ **Hamil?"**_

" _ **Ya. Dia sedang mengandung anak kalian. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku mendukungnya untuk pergi." Tsunade memandang Sasuke. "Aku pikir, aku bisa mempercayakan Sakura padamu."**_

" _ **Aku akan membawa Sakura kembali, apapun caranya."**_

.

.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Dia memimpikan tentang pertemuannya dengan Tsunade dan berakhirlah dirinya disini.

Misinya adalah membawa kembali Sakura. Dia mencintai wanita itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya pergi. Meski harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun, dia akan tetap mengejarnya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Akhir-akhir ini tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan dia selalu menyiapkan air mineral di meja nakasnya. Jadi, dia langsung meneguk hingga habis air mineralnya sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali.

Kali ini, dia tidak akan kehilangan Sakura lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan mengusap perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi mampu menyembunyikan perutnya yang akan semakin membesar. Kedatangan Sasuke di sekolahnya membuat perutnya terus menerus menegang. Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali.

Beberapa teman-temannya sedang berolahraga dan dia hanya duduk diam di pinggir lapangan. Dia selalu merepotkan wali kelasnya itu karena Ino sensei selalu memberikan alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa ikut olah raga. Dia merasa bersalah karena merepotkan orang-orang terdekatnya terus menerus.

"Sendirian saja, Sakura?"

Suara itu..

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Pria berambut emo itu mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya.

"A-apa yang sensei lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Perutnya terasa sangat tegang.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu."

"Kenapa sensei datang kemari?"

"Aku akan membawamu kembali kepadaku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa rasa takut. Dan ketika melihat tatapan itu, Sasuke tahu, wanitanya sudah berubah.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengacuhkannya. Wanitanya itu lebih fokus pada teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga.

"Tidak pantas sensei mengatakan hal itu ketika sensei lebih memilih untuk bercumbu dengan wanita lain."

"Itu hanya akal-akalannya Shion. Kamu salah paham."

"Salah paham? Jangan bercanda, sensei." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. "Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa disebut dengan salah paham?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Nenekmu. Dia mengatakan semuanya, bahkan tentang anak kita sekalipun."

"Lalu? Apa karena anak ini lalu aku akan kembali dengan mudah? Jangan harap, sensei." Sakura bangkit dan melihat Utakata yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Ah- Utakata-kun."

"Oh, Sakura-chan." Utakata menghampiri Sakura. "Tidak ikut olah raga lagi? Apa masih sakit?"

"Um ya sedikit." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tubuhku tidak enak badan, bagaimana jika kita ke UKS?"

"Baiklah."

Utakata dan Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan geram. Lihat saja, bagaimanapun rintangannya, dia akan membawa Sakura kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Dia akan memperlihatkan pada bocah ingusan itu siapakah yang pantas berada disisi Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Beberapa perawat yang kelebihan hormon menatapnya dengan genit sedangkan dia menatap mereka tanpa minat.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura, dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Sakura dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan wanita itu. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika Sakura menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Onyx miliknya menatap pintu dihadapannya. Disini adalah ruangan tempat Yugao bekerja, niatnya dia akan mengajak Yugao makan siang dan membuat Yugao masuk dalam rencananya.

Mengetuk pintu ruangan Yugao, Sasuke melongokan kepalanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Yugao mengangkat kepalanya dan senyum cerianya langsung terbit ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun?" Yugao mendorong kursi rodanya. "Kapan kamu datang?"

"Kemarin, jadi aku baru bisa kemari." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Um, boleh!"

.

.

Sasuke membawa Yugao ke restaurant yang mewah. Wanita berambut ungu itu tampak begitu antusias ketika dirinya mengajaknya makan siang. Yugao tak henti-hentinya berbicara.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kamu mau."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika mimpiku menjadi nyata, Sasuke-kun." Yugao membuka buku menu.

"Hn."

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sasuke sedikit mengotak-atiknya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Yugao memandang buku menu yang di pegangnya sebelum matanya menatap ponsel milik Sasuke. Memandang sekelilingnya, muncul rasa ingin tahunya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel milik Sasuke dan memastikan tunangannya belum kembali.

Ketika menghidupkan ponsel milik Sasuke, dadanya langsung berdenyut sakit. Dia bisa melihat foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum manis. Tidak. Gadis itu tidak sendiri, melainkan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik gadis itu.

Ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari toilet, dia langsung meletakan ponsel milik Sasuke di tempatnya. Tanpa rasa curiga, Sasuke memeriksa ponselnya dan dirinya kembali membaca buku menu dengan dada yang seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, mungkin _spaghetti_ saja."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memanggil pelayan. Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika Yugao menggeledah ponselnya. Tangannya mengambil ocha di meja dan meminumnya.

Dia akan membuat Yugao mundur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Ino mengeringkan rambutnya dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang yang bahkan nomor ponselnya sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

" _Moshi-moshi, Ino. Ada apa?"_

"Kamu sedang apa, Itachi-kun?" tanya Ino sembari satu tangannya mengeringkan rambutnya.

" _Memikirkanmu."_

"Gombalmu masih sama."

 _Di seberang telepon, Itachi tertawa._ Ino tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah kekasihnya ketika tertawa itu.

"Itachi-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

" _Tanyakan saja."_

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun ada disini?"

 _Itachi terdiam._ Ino dengan sabar menunggu Itachi menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Kau tahu tentang Sakura?"_

"Ya. Aku bahkan tahu tentang bayi mereka juga."

" _Seperti yang kamu tahu, Sasuke dijebak oleh muridnya sendiri. Kau tahu betapa tampannya adikku. Ada salah satu muridnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan Sasuke dan kau tahu kelanjutannya pastinya. Dia menjebak Sasuke dengan memasukan obat perangsang di dalamnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura agar datang ke ruangan adikku."_

"Jahat." Ino merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. "Apa benar gadis SMA sekarang seperti itu?"

" _Menurutmu? Zaman mulai berubah, sayang."_

"Yah, begitulah."

" _Oh ya, Ino." Itachi memanggil kekasihnya. "Bagaimana jika setelah Sasuke menikahi Sakura, kita menikah?"_

Dan Ino tidak tahu, bagaimana dia mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyematkan jepit di sisi kiri rambutnya dan sedikit memoleskan bedak di wajahnya. Semenjak hamil, dia mulai suka berdandan dan tidak bisa diam. Dia selalu ingin mengerjakan sesuatu.

Menurut pengalaman ibunya, kemungkinan bayinya adalah perempuan. Dia sudah tidak sabar menantikan bayinya lahir ke dunia. Karena biar bagaimanapun, bayinya adalah berkah dari Kami-sama dan dia harus menyambutnya dengan sukacita. Meski tanpa seseorang yang menanamkan benihnya.

"Kaa-san, Saku berangkat." Sakura meneguk susu ibu hamil yang dibuatkan ibunya sebelum mengecup pipinya.

"Tidak sarapan? Sudah memasukan bekalmu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Sudah, kaa-san."

Mebuki tersenyum dan memandang putrinya yang keluar dari rumah dengan senyum cerianya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putrinya, tetapi dia bersyukur karena Sakura-nya kembali seperti semula.

Sakura sedikit mengusap perutnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi karena perjalanan dari stasiun ke rumahnya lumayan jauh.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dari belakang dan Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kita berangkat naik mobilku."

"Sasuke-kun! Lepaskan aku!"

Tetapi percuma saja Sakura meronta, karena Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Whoaaahh.. apa ini? :3 Saku gak nyangka kalo banyak juga yang merespon cerita ini wkwkwkw.. gak disangka.. makasih banyak neee!**

 **Oh ya, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu, tetapi review yang ditinggalkan kalian selalu Saku baca kok.. :) Arigatou-naaa!**

 **Oh ya, siapa yang kemaren nebak tunangannya Sasuke itu Yugao? Selamat! Kalian benar! Yeay! *tepuktangan *abaikan**

 **Sekian saja cuapcuap dari Saku.. sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya. Silahkan klik tombol "Back")**_ **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Hinata memandang makanan dihadapannya. Ini sudah dua Bulan sejak Sakura pergi untuk pindah dan dia merasa kesepian. Meski ada Tenten di sampingnya, tetapi dia merindukan sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Neji. "Kenapa tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, nii-san."

"Apa ini tentang Sakura?" Neji memandang adiknya.

"Bagaimana nii-san bisa tahu?"

"Perbuatan Sasuke membuat kami semua gempar. Apalagi Shion adalah Putri dari Perdana menteri. Meski kasus ini sudah di tutupi, tetapi bagi kami itu sudah menyebar luas."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia memandang makanan dihadapannya dan bangkit daru duduknya.

"Mau berangkat, Hinata? Tidak mau berangkat bersama nii-san?" tanya Neji.

"Aku sedang ingin naik kereta, nii-san."

Neji membiarkan Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Dia meneguk kopi miliknya dan melihat Hanabi turun dari kamarnya.

"Ara? Dimana Hinata-nee?"

"Dia sudah berangkat."

Hanabi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak bersama nii-san?"

"Hmm.. Tidak."

.

Hinata membenahi tasnya dan berjalan menuju stasiun yang berada cukup jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Dia tidak biasa naik kereta dan sebenarnya tidak bisa naik kereta. Dilahirkan di keluarga darah biru, membuatnya selalu dimanja dan membuatnya sedikit tidak mengetahui tentang dunia luar.

Awalnya dia bersekolah di salah satu sekolah asrama sebelum dia dipindahkan ke _Konoha High school._ Jika bukan karena kakaknya ingin dia melihat dunia, mungkin dia akan selamanya terkurung dalam dunianya yang kelam.

Bersama dengan Sakura dan juga Tenten, dia merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna. Awalnya yang dirinya selalu ketakutan, dia mulai berani untuk menunjukan siapa dirinya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya dan membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Dia menjadi waspada.

"Hinata?"

Seorang pria dengan senyum lima jarinya muncul. Hinata menarik napas lega ketika melihat guru biologinya.

"Naruto sensei?"

"Kenapa kamu jalan kaki? Tidak bersama Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang ingin naik kereta."

Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada besar milik Hinata. Dia bisa membayangkan, tubuh Hinata akan habis diraba oleh para _chikan_ yang bertebaran di dalam kereta.

"Berangkatlah bersamaku, Hinata."

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Gurunya yang tampan mengajaknya berangkat bersama, rasanya seperti mimpi. Naruto memandang Hinata yang diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kamu tidak mau?" tanya Naruto. "Jika kamu nekat ingin naik kereta, mungkin para _chikan_ itu akan mencari kesempatan untuk memegang dadamu. Jadi sebaiknya kamu berangkat bersamaku saja."

Mendengar kata-kata gurunya membuatnya ketakutan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan tangan-tangan nakal yang akan menjamahi tubuhnya. Maka, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil gurunya.

Naruto tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya. Hinata duduk dengan diam dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengan Neji? Tidak biasanya kamu berangkat naik kereta."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak bertengkar dengan Neji-nii."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. Hanya merindukan Sakura-chan."

Naruto sekarang tahu apa yang mengganggu gadis disampingnya. Dia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto menunjukan cengirannya. "Bagaimana jika kita ke Taman bermain, sabtu besok?"

Hinata tidak menjawab karena kesadarannya telah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Sasuke memasukannya ke dalam mobil secara paksa. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan rengekan protes dari Sakura dan dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Apa kamu tahu, tindakan yang kamu lakukan dapat membunuh bayiku!"

Sasuke masih mengendarai mobilnya. Matanya yang tajam melirik Sakura.

"Ingat, kita membuatnya bersama. Jadi sudah pasti jika itu bayiku juga. Bayi kita." Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lagi pula, dia pasti akan menjadi kuat seperti ibunya."

Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah. Tetapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menegaskan pada hatinya, jika dia tidak akan jatuh Cinta kembali kepada pria yang ada di sampingnya. Meski dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Apa kata orang-orang jika melihat kita berangkat bersama?"

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada kutu penyet itu jika kamu adalah milikku."

"Kutu- apa tadi? Apa kamu baru saja mengatai Utakata-kun?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Kamu masih saja jahat, aku terlalu baik untukmu. Kamu memang pantas bersama dengan Shion."

Pria berambut emo itu tidak menjawab. Dia tidak perlu mengatakannya sekarang, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tetapi dia sedang menyusun strategi untuk membuat wanitanya kembali. Wanita yang membuatnya gila.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sakura merengut kesal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil gurunya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sakura berjalan menjauh. Dia suka sekali melihat wanitanya ngambek seperti itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal, Sakura bisa melihat Utakata yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya.

"Oh, Utakata-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Utakata tersenyum. "Apa kamu baru saja berangkat bersama dengan guru baru itu?"

"Um ya, dia tetanggaku."bohong Sakura.

"Begitukah, aku lega mendengarnya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Di mata Utakata, wanita hamil itu berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu."

Andaikan Utakata tahu, bahwa cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas.

.

"Kau cukup berani juga, Uchiha."

Sasuke baru saja mendudukan pantatnya di kursinya dan matanya bisa menangkap Ino yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa maumu, Yamanaka?"

"Dengan kau berangkat dengan Sakura, itu membuat posisinya menjadi sulit. Aku pikir, kamu bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

"Dia adalah milikku dan aku bebas melakukan apa saja selama tidak menyakitinya."

Ino tidak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sesak sekali.

Haruskah Yugao tersakiti demi Sakura atau sebaliknya? Yugao bersama dengan pangeran impiannya, sedangkan pria yang dia cintai, hanya mencintai orang lain?

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa sahabatnya yang harus menerima hal ini?

.

Sakura membulatkan matanya bahagia ketika melihat makanan serba tomat yang dibawakan oleh ibunya. Dia sedang tidak ingin keluar dari kelas setelah insiden penjemputan secara paksa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya. Dia yakin, semua orang di sekolah pasti sedang membicarakannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Entah mengapa, semenjak hamil dia jadi menyukai tomat. Ibunya sampai membeli banyak sekali tomat untuknya. Dia sangat bersyukur karena ibunya begitu sayang padanya, terkadang dia menangis jika mengingatnya dan itu karena mood ibu hamilnya yang merepotkan.

"Sakura? Aku mencarimu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Utakata ada di dekatnya.

"Utakata-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ini kan bukan kelasmu."

"Memang, tadi aku mencarimu dan tidak menemukanmu. Jadi aku kesini." Utakata duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Apa aku tidak boleh makan bersamamu?"

"Boleh saja."

Utakata mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya dan membukanya. Matanya memandang bekal milik Sakura.

"Kamu menyukai tomat?"

"Eh.." Sakura sedikit gelagapan. "Um ya."

"Apa kamu sebegitu sukanya pada tomat hingga makananmu penuh tomat?"Utakata tertawa. "Mungkin kita bisa saling bertukar bekal nantinya."

Sakura tersenyum. Andai saja Sasuke bisa sebaik Utakata.

Sedangkan seseorang dibalik tembok mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Tunggu saja, mungkin saat ini dia akan merelakan wanitanya dekat dengan pria lain. Tetapi, dia sedang menyiapkan rencana agar wanita itu hanya menjadi wanitanya satu-satunya.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, Utakata menemaninya makan siang membuatnya merasa senang. Dia senang karena ada orang lain yang perhatian padanya.

Hari mulai sore dan cahaya menampakan warna senja yang Indah. Sakura mengusap perutnya kala rasa rindu itu datang. Bukan kepada Sasuke, melainkan pada ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pelaut yang tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali pulang dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Dia terkadang merindukan ayahnya.

Hidungnya mencium bau harum yang menggugah seleranya. Dia bisa melihat kedai takoyaki yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Jadi, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kedai takoyaki itu dan memesan beberapa takoyaki untuk dibawanya pulang. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, ditangannya sudah terdapat sebungkus takoyaki dengan saus tomat. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati Takoyaki yang dia beli.

"Mama tahu sayang." Sakura mengusap perutnya yang terasa sedikit tegang. "Kamu pasti ingin segera memakannya, kan? Mama juga."

Rumahnya sudah terlihat. Membuka sepatunya, dia meletakannya di rak sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima."_

"Oh Sakura." ibunya muncul dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Lihatlah, siapa yang datang."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, tanda dia tidak paham. Dan rasa bahagianya membuncah ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di ruang makan.

"Tou-san?!"

.

Sakura memandang berbagai oleh-oleh yang dibawa ayahnya. Saat dulu dia kecil, dia akan menangis ketika ayahnya meninggalkannya untuk berlayar dan akan bahagia saat ayahnya pulang. Karena saat ayahnya pulang, ayahnya akan membawakannya berbagai macam hadiah.

"Sakura."

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Tou-san?"

Kizashi berjalan mendekat. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Tou-san sudah mendengar semua dari kaa-sanmu."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan Saku, Tou-san. Saku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang membahagiakan orang tuanya. Saku malah kini-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kizashi memeluk putrinya. "Tou-san dan kaa-san akan membantumu membesarkan bayimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya sebelum dia mengusap sudut matanya. Dia lalu memeluk ayahnya.

"Bolehkah Saku tidur dengan Tou-san nanti?"

"Tentu saja."

Dibalik tembok Mebuki tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh.

.

.

Naruto meneguk _soft drink_ nya sebelum menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memukul _punching bag_ dengan penuh emosi. Tadinya dia datang mengunjungi sahabatnya untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindu sekaligus dia melepas penatnya sebagai guru. Pekerjaannya memang mulia, tetapi dia terkadang merasa lelah juga.

"Sudahlah, Teme." Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku tidak sudi melihat Sakura bersama dengan gurita itu."

"Hahahha.. Kalau begitu segera nikahi dia." Naruto membuang kaleng _soft drink_ nya ke tempat sampah. "Kalau kamu tidak segera melamarnya, bisa-bisa gurita itu yang akan mengambilnya."

Sasuke membuka kaos yang membalut tubuhnya sebelum membuangnya sembarangan. Tubuhnya yang atletis basah oleh keringat dan menambah kesan seksi di mata para wanita. Mungkin jika dia sedang berada di tempat dimana para wanita kelebihan hormon melihatnya, mungkin akan ada beberapa wanita yang menggodanya.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh ceramah dari orang yang bahkan tidak bisa ereksi ketika melihat adik sahabatnya mengenakan sebuah piyama."

"Kau brengsek, Teme!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mengajak Hinata kencan, tetapi dia malah pingsan."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Jika aku berhasil mengajaknya kencan, mungkin aku akan melamarnya."

Mendenguskan wajahnya, Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi seolah apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

"Kau akan dibunuh Neji."

"Jika Neji sampai tidak merestuiku, aku akan mengikuti caramu."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Aku akan menghamili Hinata dan menikah dengannya."

Satu pukulan didapat Naruto di pipinya.

 **-Sensei-**

Yugao menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. Meski dia mengalami kecacatan pada kakinya, itu tidak membuatnya merasa malu atau pun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Melainkan sebaliknya, dia malah merasa semakin percaya diri sejak gelar dokter di sematkan padanya.

Awalnya, dia mengenal Uchiha Sasuke melalui sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha adalah teman baik ayahnya, mereka sekeluarga diundang datang. Yugao hanya tahu, jika keluarga Uchiha memiliki seorang Putra kebanggaan bernama Itachi dan malam itu dia tidak melihatnya.

Kemudian Mikoto selaku nyonya Uchiha bercerita padanya tentang Itachi dan saat kau itu Sasuke datang dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Awalnya dia tidak tertarik pada Sasuke karena wajahnya yang angkuh dan sombong. Dan hatinya langsung tertambat ketika melihat Sasuke naik ke podium untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata, karena saat itu Sasuke diangkat menjadi _CEO_ Uchiha.

Kemudian, dia mengatakan pada ayahnya jika dia menyukai Sasuke. Kemudian ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke dan pria berambut emo itu tidak menolaknya.

Yugao memejamkan matanya. Ketika ingatannya kembali saat dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia saat di foto bersama dengan gadis berambut merah muda. Dia baru ingat, jika Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum saat bersamanya.

"Yugao?" Ino muncul dan menenteng sebuah kantung plastik. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang."

"Oh, terima Kasih, Ino." Yugao mencoba tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kamu ada masalah?"

"Ino, aku ingin kamu jujur padaku." Yugao menatap dalam-dalam mata Ino dan itu membuat wanita berambut pirang itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Siapa ayah dari bayi Sakura?"

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" Ino mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Sasuke, bukan?"

Ino terdiam.

"Aku melihat _wallpaper_ di ponsel Sasuke. Sebuah foto, dimana Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya pada Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi.." Ino mengeluarkan sebuah majalah. "Bacalah."

Yugao mengambil majalah dari tangan Ino dan membuka halaman majalah satu persatu. Kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika membaca berita yang ada di halaman tengah majalah. Sebuah berita yang membuat gempar.

"Ini-"

"Ya. Itu adalah kasus dimana keluarga Uchiha melaporkan menteri kita karena putrinya, Shion melakukan pelecehan dengan menggoda Sasuke dengan memasukan obat perangsang ke dalam minumannya. Tentu saja Fugaku-san tidak terima dengan hal ini karena kamu adalah tunangannya.

Namun, dari pihak menteri kita sendiri sudah minta maaf secara pribadi dan ingin kasus ini ditutup. Majalah itu salah satu yang tersisa karena setelah itu, semua majalah yang memuat berita itu ditarik."

"Apa maksudnya Sasuke yang ada di balik pelaporan ini?" tanya Yugao.

"Ya, sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah rencana."

Ino memeluk sahabatnya. Yugao tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan Ino tidak tahu siapakah yang harus disalahkan. Apakah Sasuke atau takdir yang mempermainkan mereka?

.

.

Itachi menghela napas panjang dan siap menutup _gallerynya._ Hari sudah mulai malam dan beberapa pelanggannya sudah pulang, hari ini _gallery_ nya cukup ramai. Mengusap peluh di dahinya, tempat tinggalnya mendadak sepi ketika calon adik iparnya pergi. Padahal dia menyukai ketika Sakura ada disini, gadis itu ceria dan membuat _gallery_ nya menjadi lebih hidup.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakangnya. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, Itachi tetap menata barang-barangnya.

"Maaf, gallery sudah tutup."

"Itachi-kun.."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ino?"

.

Ino memegang gelas berisi ocha sedangkan Itachi sedang sibuk di dapur. Dia duduk di salah satu tatami sembari menarik napas panjang.

"Aku hanya membuat miso, makanlah." Itachi duduk di sebelah Ino. "Ada apa kemari malam-malam?"

"Aku hanya merasa gelisah." Ino menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa takdir mempermainkan kita semua."

"Apa kamu sedang membicarakan adikku yang bodoh itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yugao saat ini, dia pasti sangat terpukul."

"Percayalah jika Yugao itu kuat." Itachi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Aku tahu kamu orang yang baik, tapi pikirkan juga kondisimu. Wajahmu pucat, aku tidak mau kamu sakit."

"Terima Kasih, Itachi-kun."

.

.

Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin sebelum menghias wajahnya dengan make up natural. Sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bersekolah lagi karena perutnya akan terlihat membesar. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sebenarnya masih ingin sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tetapi, itu mungkin tidak dapat dia lakukan.

Saat bayinya lahir nanti, dia ingin fokus untuk membesarkan buah hatinya dengan rasa sayang. Dia tidak mau anaknya kehilangan Kasih sayang, karena ayahnya saja tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

" _Ohayou,_ tou-san." Sakura tersenyum.

"Lihatlah ini, sayang. Putri kita sangat cantik."

Mebuki yang sedang memasak menopangkan dagunya. Dia tersenyum menatap putrinya.

"Siapa dulu ibunya yang cantik."

"Mou, kaa-san." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. "Tou-san akan kembali melaut?"

Kizashi tersenyum dan meneguk ochanya.

"Tou-san memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah warung di rumah. Tou-san sudah ingin bersama dengan Putri tou-san."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengusap sudut matanya. Entah mengapa dia ingin sekali menangis, hormon ibu hamilnya memang menyebalkan.

.

.

Ino merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Memikirkan nasib sahabatnya dan muridnya membuat kepalanya sangat sakit. Setelah semalam mendiskusikan apa yang harus dilakukan, dia akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

"Sakura."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura menatap gurunya yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ino sensei? Apakah sensei sedang sakit?"

"Eh?"

"Wajah sensei sangat pucat."

"Benarkah itu?" Ino memegang wajahnya. "Sakura, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Bisa kita ke ruang guru?"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?" Sasuke menatap ibunya.

"Kaa-san membawakanmu susu."

Sasuke membiarkan ibunya meletakan segelas susu di meja nakas dan memandang putranya dengan pandangan sedih. Andaikan dia bisa membela putranya, mungkin sekarang semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Mungkin Itachi tidak akan pergi.

"Sasuke, apa kamu benar-benar yakin akan menikahi Yugao?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn."

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Dia meremas nampan yang dibawanya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu kamar putranya.

"Lakukan apa yang kamu mau, Sasuke-kun. Kaa-san yakin, itulah yang terbaik."

.

.

"Ini-"

Sakura memegang majalah yang diberikan wali kelasnya dan di sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Apa itu benar, sensei?"

"Itachi yang megatakan semuanya. Apalagi itu sudah dibuktikan dengan berita yang terbit."

Rasa sesak menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Jadi, lagi-lagi Shion yang melakukan hal ini. Lagi-lagi wanita berambut pirang itu yang menghancurkan hubungannya. Selama ini dia sudah salah paham dengan kekasihnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan sensei? Kenapa sensei mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu ingat Yugao?" tanya Ino. "Sasuke akan melamarnya malam ini."

"Sensei.. Bohong.. Kan?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Lalu, dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku juga belum melihatnya." Ino memandang sekelilingnya. "Yoriko sensei, apakah anda melihat Sasuke sensei?"

"Tidak. Mungkin dia tidak masuk."

"Sensei, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sakura tenanglah." Ino menggenggam tangan siswanya. "Aku yakin, Sasuke tidak akan diam saja."

.

.

Hari ini, Sakura benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya. Seharusnya dia tidak gegabah dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh wali kelasnya. Wali kelasnya memang hanya mencumbunya, tetapi tidak sampai melakukan hubungan intim. Dia memang tidak terlalu mengerti, tetapi Sasuke bisa menahan hasratnya meski dalam pengaruh obat perangsang.

Mau menyesali sekalipun, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang Sasuke akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Sakura?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Utakata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Utakata-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."Utakata menarik napas panjang. "Kamu mau jadi kekasihku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Ne ne ne.. Apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar melamar Yugao? Bagaimanakah hubungannya dengan Sakura selanjutnya? Baca di chapter selanjutnya wkwkwkwkwk..**

 **Oke.. Akhirnya selesai dan Saku sedikit lega.. Setelah etto.. Berapa hari ya ini? :3 oke.. Dilarang protes wkwkwkwkwk.. Kita tunggu aja apa yang terjadi ya..**

 **Oh ya, kalo ada yang mau tau tentang media sosial milik Saku, bisa pm Saku. Nanti Saku Kasih alamat media sosial yang diinginkan... :)**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap Saku, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **-Sensei-**

Sakura membiarkan angin memainkan anak rambutnya yang sewarna dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum tersenyum.

"Bisa berikan aku waktu, Utakata-kun?"

.

.

Sakura mengerjakan beberapa soal fisika yang diberikan sebelum meletakan bolpointnya. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar. Menopangkan dagunya, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membuka galeri di ponselnya.

Entah mengapa rasa sesak menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya ketika melihat foto antara dirinya dan gurunya. Jujur saja, dia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya dia menyadari, jika Shionlah orang yang jahat. Dia seharusnya menyadari jika Sasuke tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengusap air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Masuk."

Kizashi muncul bersama dengan istrinya. Mebuki membawa nampan berisi makan malam.

"Tou-san, kaa-san." Sakura memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami khawatir karena kamu tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Jadi kami membawakanmu makan malam." Mebuki tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih, kaa-san, tou-san." Sakura menerima nampan yang diberikan ibunya. "Ini lezat sekali."

Kizashi duduk di ranjang milik putrinya bersama dengan istrinya. Sakura melahap makan malam buatan ibunya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, ada yang ingin Saku tanyakan pada kalian." Sakura menatap mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. "Kenapa.. Kenapa kalian mau menerima Saku padahal Saku sudah mengecewakan kalian?"

Kizashi menarik napas panjang dan menepuk bahu puterinya.

"Nyahahahha.. Karena kami tahu, jika rasanya diusir itu tidak menyenangkan." Kizashi tertawa. "Ambilah pengalaman milik ibumu. Tou-san tahu rasanya hamil diluar nikah dan diusir oleh orang tuanya. Bersyukur ibumu masih memiliki ayah, jika kami melakukan hal itu. Kami akan merasa sangat bersalah."

"Lagi pula, Sakura." Mebuki mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut. "Semua ini terjadi karena karma kaa-san dan tou-san. Jadi, biarkan kaa-san dan tou-san membantumu membesarkan bayi dalam kandunganmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikan rasanya memiliki orang tua seperti kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Kali ini rencananya harus berjalan dengan mulus. Dia sudah mengorbankan semua yang dia miliki. Dia akan membuat Sakura kembali padanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun." Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar putranya.

Wanita yang berusia enam puluh tahun itu tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun malam berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya diikat dengan rapi. Pantas saja ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Selain lemah lembut, ibunya memiliki wajah yang menarik.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?"

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menatap putra bungsunya itu.

"Apa kamu benar-benar akan melamar Yugao?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun." sebagai seorang ibu, dia sangat tahu apa yang ada di pikiran putranya. "Jika kamu ingin membatalkan hal ini, kamu masih bisa-"

"Kaa-san, Sasuke sudah siap."

.

.

.

Yugao tersenyum kecut dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dia nampak Ayu dengan polesan make up yang natural. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu membuatnya nampak semakin cantik.

Sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang dipesankan ayahnya lewat seorang desainer ternama melekat Indah di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, seharusnya dia merasa bahagia karena kekasihnya akan melamarnya. Tetapi, dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan membuatnya seperti terserang asma.

Dia seharusnya sadar, jika selama ini Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Pria itu sangat sulit untuk digapai dan dia menutup matanya. Dia berfikir, jika mereka akan bahagia meski menikah tanpa Cinta sekalipun. Tetapi, semua ini tidak ada dalam benaknya.

Jika dia ingin bersikap egois, dia sangat bisa melakukannya. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang tersakiti. Dia akan merelakan hatinya hancur, asalkan Sasuke bahagia. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia berada di posisi Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu masih belia, masih sangat muda dan sudah mengandung. Masa depannya masih sangat panjang. Dan tegakah dirinya merebut semua mimpinya dengan menikahi Sasuke? Meski mereka pada akhirnya menikah, dia tidak yakin akankah dia akan bahagia.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah sebelum menenangkan dirinya.

"Masuk."

Ayahnya muncul dengan setelan jas hitam. Yugao tersenyum memandang ayahnya.

"Ayo kita segera turun. Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggumu."

.

.

"Terima Kasih sudah datang."

Ino mengusap peluh di dahinya ketika pelanggannya pergi. Itachi tersenyum dan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Terima Kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

"Tidak masalah, Itachi-kun." Ino tersenyum. Dia memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. "Hari itu hari ini, ya?"

"Hm? Pelamaran Yugao?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya."

"Kamu tidak datang ke rumahnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tega melihat Yugao sakit hati seperti itu."

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya." Itachi tersenyum. "Ayo, kita makan malam."

.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan membalikan badannya. Tangannya masuk ke bawah bantalnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mengambilnya, Sakura memandang sebuah gelang mutiara yang ada di bawah bantalnya.

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai melepaskan gelang pemberian Sasuke. Mungkin, semenjak dia mengetahui Sasuke bersama Shion. Dan dia dengan bodohnya masuk ke dalam perangkap nenek sihir yang menyebalkan itu. Kenangannya bersama Sasuke kembali berputar.

 _ **"Sakura, kamu sedang apa?"**_

 _ **Sakura yang sedang memasak bekal menolehkan kepalanya. Dia menatap neneknya yang berdiri di pintu dapur.**_

 _ **"Aku sedang memasak bekal untuk Sasuke-kun."**_

 _ **"Mau nenek bantu?"**_

 _ **"Tidak usah, aku bisa-"**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja gelang pemberian Sasuke putus. Sakura buru-buru memungutnya.**_

 _ **"Sakura, ada apa?" Tsunade mendekati cucunya itu.**_

 _ **"Gelangnya.."**_

 _ **"Sudah, biar nenek benahi."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke yang datang menjemput merasa heran memandang kekasihnya yang berwajah lesu. Tidak biasanya Sakura memasang wajah lesu seperti itu.**_

 _ **"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke.**_

 _ **"Gelang pemberianmu putus saat aku membuat bekal tadi."**_

 _ **"Tidak apa."**_

 _ **"Eh?" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mengusap rambutnya. Dia pikir Sasuke akan marah kepadanya. "Kamu tidak marah?"**_

 _ **"Gelangnya masih bisa dibenahi?"**_

 _ **"Um.. Masih. Nenek yang membenahinya."**_

 _ **"Jika masih bisa dibenahi itu tidak apa-apa."**_

 _ **Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan memeluk pria yang ada di sampingnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura mengusap pelupuk matanya yang basah. Semenjak hamil, dia menjadi lebih sensitif dan dia membenci hal itu. Memandang jam di kamarnya, hari ini Sasuke akan melamat Yugao.

Awalnya saat dia mendengar hal itu dia tidak mempercayainya. Tetapi, entah mengapa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Dia yakin, jika mereka berdua akan kembali bersama.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu, Yugao cantik sekali."

Yugao tersenyum malu-malu ketika mendapat pujian dari kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah acuh tak acuh dan tanpa diberitahu siapapun, Yugao tahu maknanya.

"Bisakah kita mulai makan malamnya?" tanya ayah Yugao.

"Sebelum itu."

Wanita berambut ungu itu terkejut ketika Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

 **-Sensei-**

Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dia tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Mungkin dia akan memanjangkannya. Karena banyak yang bilang, dia tampak keibuan dengan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Sakura, sarapan sudah siap."

Memakai sedikit polesan make up. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Oh, Putri tou-san sudah bangun." Kizashi meletakan koran yang dibacanya.

"Hari ini tou-san akan membuka kedai takoyaki dirumah kita. Jadi, pastikan kamu langsung pulang untuk _grand opening_ kedai Takoyaki keluarga Haruno."

Sakura tersenyum penuh semangat dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Utakata melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Dia sampai rela tidak makan siang demi menemui seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya. Dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia sudah menantikan jawaban ini dan dia tidak menyangkanya jika pujaan hatinya akan menjawabnya dengan cepat.

Saat Sakura meminta waktu untuk menjawab. Dia pikir Sakura akan menggantungkan hubungan mereka. Tetapi, ketika membaca surat yang diletakan Sakura di lokernya, rasa percaya dirinya semakin membumbung.

Membuka pintu atap sekolah, dia menemukan Sakura berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Utakata.

"Aku akan menjawab pernyataan Cinta senpai." Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Utakata. "Aku.. Tidak bisa menjadi kekasih senpai."

Senyum di wajah Utakata menghilang. Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Utakata. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ada seseorang yang kamu cintai?"

"Iya." Sakura menatap Utakata dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku tidak pantas untuk senpai. Karena aku telah kotor."

"Tunggu dulu, apakah maksudmu-"

Dengan posisi membelakangi Utakata. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Meski kamu sudah tidak suci atau bahkan hamil. Aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan membuka pintu atap sekolah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Utakata.

"Terima Kasih karena telah mencintaiku dengan tulus, Utakata-kun."

.

.

.

 _Deg.. Deg... Deg.._

Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at dan sekolahnya libur. Sebenarnya dia akan pergi bersama dengan gurunya pada hari Sabtu. Tetapi gurunya mengatakan tidak bisa pergi pada hari Sabtu dan menggantinya dengan hari ini.

Memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia kembali meneliti gaun yang dikenakannya. Apakah sudah pantas atau belum. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Nee-chan." Hanabi masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Naruto-san sudah datang."

.

.

"Mengajaknya ke Taman bermain?"

Neji menyeruput kopi dalam cangkirnya dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Ya seperti itulah." Naruto menjawab dengan gugup.

"Apa aku mempercayakannya padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Neji menatap adiknya yang tampak seperti bidadari hari ini. Sedangkan Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak mimisan.

"A-ayo kita berangkat, Naruto sensei."

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap Neji sebelum memandang Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat, Neji."

Hanabi menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang membiarkan kakak perempuannya pergi. Biasanya kakak laki-lakinya sangat over protektif hingga tidak siapapun membiarkan mendekati mereka.

"Apa nii-chan yakin Hinata-nee akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hn? Tentu saja. Jika Hinata sampai tidak baik-baik saja, aku akan memotong burung milik Naruto."

.

.

"Apa kamu sudah mendengar kabar tentang Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka masuk ke dalam mobil milik pria berambut kuning itu.

"Yang aku dengar. Sasuke sensei dijebak oleh Shion dan kemudian akan menikah dengan seorang dokter."

"Sasuke ditolak."

"Hah?"

"Yugao menolak lamarannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Yugao bisa menolak lamarannya. Sekarang dia hanya perlu berfikir untuk membuat ayahnya mau menikahkan dirinya dengan Sakura."

Rasanya Hinata seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Sahabatnya akan menikah dan semua penderitaannya akan berakhir.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Jangan remehkan kejeniusan seorang Uchiha, Hinata. Biarpun Sakura meninggalkannya, tetapi Sasuke selalu memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Sakura. Saat Sakura ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, Yugao membuat Sakura membatalkan niatannya. Dan dari situlah, Sasuke melancarkan rencananya." Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Orang bodoh saja dapat mengambil kesimpulan jika Sakura maupun Yugao saling mengenal satu sama lain meski tidak dekat. Sasuke memanfaatkan hal itu. Dia memasang fotonya dan Sakura di ponselnya dan membuat Yugao melihatnya. Lalu yang terjadi? Yugao kembali memikirkan tentang perasaannya. Jika dia akan berkorban demi Sakura yang sedang mengandung. Dan karena itu pula, Yugao kemudian menyadari jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintainya."

Hinata benar-benar seperti mendengar sinetron. Kisah Cinta sahabatnya benar-benar seperti drama di televisi yang selama ini dia lihat.

"Jadi, Hinata. Bagaimana jika kita naik bianglala setelah ini?"

.

.

.

"Kau lemah, Sasuke!"

"Jangan menceramahiku anjing!"

Itachi memandang rumah yang ada di hadapannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalamnya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk hingga menemukan sebuah Taman.

Mata hitamnya bisa memandang adiknya yang sedang berlatih _boxing_ dengan seorang pria dengan tato merah di pipinya.

Shino yang menyadari kedatangan Itachi. Segera buka suara.

"Kiba, tamu kita sudah datang."

Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya begitu pula dengan Kiba.

"Kita cukup sampai disini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju kakaknya. Dia mengambil sebotol air mineral sebelum meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Ada apa menelponku, Sasuke?" Itachi memandang adiknya.

"Aku ingin kamu menemaniku dan ayah juga ibu untuk melamar Sakura besok."

"Hah?"

Perkataan Sasuke seperti sebuah sihir di telinganya. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Bu-bukankah kamu akan menikah dengan Yugao?"

"Dia menolak lamaranku."

"Hah?!"

.

.

 _ **Yugao terkejut ketika Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya.**_

 _ **"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"**_

 _ **Siapapun pasti akan tersenyum bahagia ketika orang yang dicintainya mengikatnya dalam ikatan pernikahan yang suci. Tetapi berbeda dengan Yugao. Wanita berambut ungu itu merasakan dadanya sangat sesak.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa."**_

 _ **Diam-diam Sasuke memasang wajah penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya. Akhirnya semuanya berjalan dengan rencananya.**_

 _ **"Yugao-chan, kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun. Dia tidak mencintaiku dan kami menjalin hubungan karena perjodohan. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku."**_

 _ **"Masalah Cinta pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya, Yugao." Fugaku buka suara.**_

 _ **"Tapi itu sudah menjadi prinsipku, paman. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak mencintaiku." Yugao memutar kursi rodanya. "Maafkan aku, paman, bibi."**_

 _ **Yugao meninggalkan ruangan sedangkan ayahnya menatap putrinya sebelum buka suara.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke. Aku akan bicara dengan Yugao."**_

 _ **Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putrinya, dia bisa melihat Yugao yang sedang membelakangi pintu. Putrinya itu menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.**_

 _ **"Yugao, apa kamu yakin dengan semua ini?"**_

 _ **Yugao menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusap pelupuk matanya.**_

 _ **"Iya ayah. Aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke membuka pintu kamar ayahnya dan memandang ayahnya yang sedang meminum sampanye. Dia tahu, jika ayahnya pasti terkejut mendengar penolakan yang dilakukan Yugao. Tetapi, dia juga ingin memberikan pelajaran bagi ayahnya jika kedua putranya pun memiliki sebuah kebebasan.**_

 _ **"Ada apa, Sasuke?"**_

 _ **"Aku menerima penawaran ayah untuk menerima pekerjaan menjadi Penerus Uchiha dan aku akan menikah. Tetapi Yugao menolak lamaranku."**_

 _ **Fugaku melirik putranya.**_

 _ **"Lalu?"**_

 _ **"Aku akan menikah dengan pilihanku. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku aka berakhir seperti Itachi nantinya. Tetapi dia telah mengandung buah hatiku, aku akan tetap menikahinya."**_

 _ **"Kapan kamu akan melamarnya?"**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**_

 _ **"Secepatnya."**_

 _ **"Atur saja semuanya." Fugaku meneguk sampanyenya. "Kalau bisa, ajaklah kakakmu."**_

 _ **Ada perasaan lega di dalam dadanya. Dia akan membawa Sakura kembali padanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Utakata memandang sekelilingnya. Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan dia sudah setengah jam berdiri di depan kelas Sakura. Tetapi, dia bahkan tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun.

"Utakata-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ino.

"Oh sensei. Aku hanya.. Menunggu Sakura." Utakata menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Maafkan sensei, Utakata-kun." Ino memandang anak didiknya itu. "Sakura sudah tidak bersekolah disini lagi."

Utakata memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ma-maksud sensei?"

"Maafkan sensei, Utakata-kun."

Rasanya kakinya sangat lemas. Padahal dia hari ini mencoba meyakinkan Sakura jika dia akan menerima wanita itu apa adanya.

.

.

"pasien nomor tiga belas, Yugao sensei."

Seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam ruang praktek dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut ungu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hayate?"

"Apa kabarmu, Yugao?" Hayate duduk dihadapan Yugao.

"Aku pikir, kamu ada di New York."

"Aku sudah kembali seminggu yang lalu," ucap Hayate. "Aku ingin menemuimu. Tetapi kamu sibuk dengan acara lamaranmu."

"Aku menolaknya, tenang saja." Yugao tertawa.

"Jika begitu, mau makan malam bersamaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman! Aku mau takoyakinya satu!"

"Aku yang pedas paman!"

Sakura mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya dan memotong cumi-cumi menjadi potongan kecil. Dua hari sudah kedai milik Ayahnya berdiri dan dia membantu ayahnya. Awalnya ibunya melarangnya, tetapi dia bersikeras untuk membantu kedai Takoyaki ayahnya yang ramai.

Dia juga sudah tidak bersekolah lagi. Perutnya sudah membesar dan dia tidak mungkin kembali ke sekolahnya.

"Whoah.. Takoyaki."

Sakura memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu dapurnya.

"Hn."

Ketika sebuah suara yang dikenalnya masuk ke Indra pendengarannya, barulah Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dapurnya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Seperti sebuah ilusi, Sakura bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"A-apa ini benar-benar kamu?" Sakura membiarkan Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa Kamu ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu akan menikah dengan Yugao?"

"Dia menolaknya." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menatap wajah wanita yang dirindukannya itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan wanita lain saat aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Dia memeluk pria itu erat-erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Jika Shion sangat jahat dan menjebak kita berdua. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Sasuke tesenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut merah mudanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Sasuke.

"Masihkah memerlukan jawaban?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui ayahku."

"Ayahmu ada disini? Apakah tidak apa-apa menemui ayahmu dengan penampilanku yang berantakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura membuatkan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya menuju kedai ayahnya. Emeraldnya terbelalak ketika melihat ayahnya sudah akrab dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ini enak sekali. Kamu tidak mau mencobanya, Itachi?"

"Ayah benar, rasanya sangat lezat."

"Nyahahaha.. Jangan memujiku seperti itu."

"Fugaku-kun, lihatlah itu. Itu adalah calon menantu yang selalu aku ceritakan itu."

Fugaku memandang Sakura dari atas kebawah dan menelitinya. Sakura merasa sangt gugup dan rasanya dia ingin pingsan.

"Fugaku-kun, jangan memandanginya seperti itu. Kamu membuatnya gugup."

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kaa-san awalnya terkejut. Tetapi, mereka ingin melamar putriku yang cantik." Mebuki bangkit dari duduknya. "Biar kaa-san buatkan makan malam."

"Aku ikut." Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, Sakura-chan. Kita masak bersama dan biarkan para lelaki itu berkumpul."

Sakura masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti ibunya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Sakura duduk diantara Itachi dan Sasuke. Dia berbincang dengan kakak calon suaminya itu dan Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang di sampingnya. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya terlibat percakapan dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke mengenai pernikahan mereka.

Ponsel di saku roknya bergetar. Itachi yang sedang bercerita memandangnya.

"Angkat saja jika penting."

Sakura memandang nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan?"

 _"Sakura-chan, apa aku mengganggumu?" terdengar suara Hinata di seberang telepon._

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak menggangguku."

 _"Na-Naruto sensei melamarku."_

"Hah?!"

Sakura berteriak sangat keras hingga membuat semua orang memandang kearahnya.

"Bukankah itu Bagus, Hinata-chan. Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu. Sudah dulu ya, Hinata-chan."

Sakura buru-buru memutus sambungan telpon.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Sakura-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ano.. Hinata-chan. Dia bilang jika Naruto sensei melamarnya."

"Baguslah, akhirnya si dobe itu busa ereksi juga."

"Sasuke-kun! Bicaralah yang sopan!" Mikoto menegur putranya.

Sakura tesenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Kini semuanya sudah berakhir. Kisahnya berakhir dengan Indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **Akhirnya selesaaaaaiiiiiii! Terima Kasih untuk kalian yang Setia menunggu dan mendukung cerita ini. Saku bener-bener gak akan bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa dukungan kalian! Arigatou!**

 **Oh ya.. Buat yang mau tau sosmed Saku apa, bisa PM saku, inget ya.. PM saku.. Nanti bakal Saku Kasih tahu sosmed yang dimau.**

 **Silahkan di lanjutkan dalam khayalan masing-masing.. Dan terima Kasih banyak! Sampai ketemu di fict SasuSaku yang lainnya.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
